Your Frozen Heart
by iluminnascent
Summary: Chapter 15: Trap / Satu per satu kenyataan mulai terkuak. Sedikit demi sedikit, benang-benang kusut mulai terurai. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga / Read and Review please... ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy with Blue Eyes

**Your Frozen Heart**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, his friends and where is he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot.

**Warning(s): **This fiction contain Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, typo. **If you don't like, please don't read it!** 'Kay?**

* * *

**

**DUAKK! BRAKK!**

Beberapa tubuh terpelanting ke tumpukan barang-barang bekas di gudang yang tidak lagi terurus. Tidak ada satu pun dari orang-orang itu yang terlihat dalam keadaan yang baik. Banyak luka lebam serta lecet yang beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kali ini aku mengampuni kalian," kata seseorang, "tapi, kalau lain kali aku melihat kalian muncul dihadapanku lagi, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan kalian!" bentak orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang dijadikan ajang perkelahian beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: The Boy with Blue Eyes

* * *

**

**SASUKE POV**

Kakashi-_sensei_, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasku sedang mengabsen murid di kelas satu persatu. Tumben sekali hari ini _sensei _satu itu tidak datang terlambat. Karena biasanya ia baru masuk kelas kira-kira satu jam sebelum jam mengajarnya selesai.

Alasannya? Tidak pernah berubah. 'Tersesat di jalan kehidupan'. Alasan macam apa itu? Bisa-bisanya setiap hari beralasan yang sama. Konyol sekali.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil _sensei_ berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya itu.

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menaikkan tangan kananku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan _sensei_ yang satu itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membaca buku absensi yang berada di tangan kanannya sementara matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap, ralat. Membaca buku berwarna _orange_ di tangan kirinya barang sedetik pun.

Pernah sekali aku penasaran terhadap buku kecil yang sering ia bawa itu. Saat kutanyakan pada Obito-_nii_, sepupuku sekaligus sahabat Kakashi-_sensei_, ia mengatakan kalau lebih baik aku tidak perlu tahu.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi kembali mengabsen murid urutan selanjutnya. "Naruto!"

"Dia belum datang, _sensei_."

Aku mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_ itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tua bermata lavender tanpa pupil yang tidak kutahu namanya. Hei, jangan salahkan aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini sebulan yang lalu. Jangan harap aku bisa mengingat satu persatu nama teman sekelasku yang bahkan tidak pernah kuajak bicara sekalipun.

"Lagi-lagi bocah itu terlambat. Oke, lanjut saja. Ya-"

**G****RAAKK!**

Mata onyxku menoleh ke asal suara yang keras itu. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi seluruh murid yang berjumlah tiga puluh serempak menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris berwarna biru berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kulihat penampilannya. Kemeja putih berlengan pendeknya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna merah darah. Dasinya pun tidak terikat rapi. Tangan kanannya memegang jas berwarna cokelat muda yang disampirkan dibahunya. Sementara tangan lainnya menenteng tas berwarna hitam.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto." Kakashi berkata kepada murid itu, namun diacuhkan.

Mataku tidak henti-hentinya mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di pojok belakang dekat jendela tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sinis beberapa murid-murid kepadanya.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata kami bertemu. Mata birunya menatap tajam padaku seolah-olah berkata 'apa maumu?'.

Lama kami saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya kulihat ia mendengus pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela. Sempat kulihat ditelinganya terpasang _earphone_ berwarna putih yang terhubung dengan sebuah _iPod_ di bawah mejanya.

Apa ia tidak berniat belajar sama sekali?

**END OF SASUKE POV**

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah...**

Dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut hitam kebiru-biruan mirip pantat ayam, dengan kulit _porselein_ dan matanya yang sekelam malam. Sementara yang satu lagi berambut pirang berantakan, bermata biru dan kulitnya yang kecokelatan dengan tiga garis halus di setiap pipinya tengah berdiri diam. Di depannya, Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_ duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sepasang mata yang memiliki iris berlainan itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda berambut pirang.

"Naruto, kalau terus-terusan nilaimu seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau tahun ini kau bisa naik kelas. Bagaimana mungkin kau sama sekali tidak mengisi satupun lembar jawabanmu?"

Kakashi berkata panjang lebar kepada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang diceramahi itu menganggap perkataan senseinya sebagai angin lalu.

Buktinya, ia malah asyik mengunyah permen karet. Sesekali meniup hingga membentuk balon kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Haahh~, sudahlah. Sepertinya percuma aku menasehatimu," kata Kakashi pada akhirnya, "tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini terus, Naruto. Kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membantumu naik kelas. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman atau tugas tambahan. Terserah kau mengartikannya apa."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya. Ditatapnya orang didepannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya membuat Sasuke yang saat itu hanya diam melihat interaksi ke dua orang itu sedikit tergidik ngeri.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu jika kau tidak menurutinya, Naru-_chan_~"

**...**

"Hei, tunggu!" kata Sasuke. "Oi, _Dobe!_"

Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di depan, berhenti melangkah. Ia membalikkan badannya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Kalau saja tatapan tajam milik Naruto bisa membunuh, maka saat itu juga dapat dipastikan Sasuke sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa di atas lantai. Tapi, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau seperti itu.

Sang Uchiha berjalan mendekat kemudian menarik tangan tan sang Uzumaki lalu menyeret pemuda itu kembali ke kelasnya.

Naruto jelas protes, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke dengan kasar mendudukkan Naruto di bangku paling depan dekat jendela. Ditariknya sebuah kursi lagi dan duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"Apa maumu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang kuinginkan. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi mentor belajarmu sampai ulangan akhir semester nanti, _Dobe_!"

"_Don't call me Dobe!_" bentaknya.

"Heh? Aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu _Dobe_ karena kau memang _Do-be_."

Naruto mendengus kesal, ditatapnya pemuda berkulit pucat didepannya, "aku tidak sudi punya mentor sepertimu!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi menjadi mentor orang yang bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab soal yang sangat mudah. Oh, aku lupa. Kau itu _Dobe_," katanya sarkastik.

Naruto menggebrak meja dihadapannya, sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Jangan. Menghinaku. Seperti. Itu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kau memang tidak pantas dihina!"

Pemuda pirang itu menggertakkan giginya tanpa ia marah. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai. Entah mengapa, membuat sang Uzumaki kesal seperti ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Senin depan, akan ada ulangan tengah semester selama tiga hari. Kalau kau berhasil masuk sepuluh besar saja di angkatan kita, aku akan menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ dan membatalkan acara belajar bersama kita. Bagaimana?"

"Ck! Aku terima. Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal, _Teme_!" kata Naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas yang kosong.

.

#

.

**Dua Hari setelah Mid Test...**

Uzumaki Naruto 2-4

Nara Shikamaru 2-4

Uchiha Sasuke 2-4

Tersirat jelas keterkejutan pada wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat melihat pengumuman hasil ulangan tengah semester yang terpampang pada sebuah papan di dekat ruang guru.

'What The? _Bagaimana mungkin?'_ batinnya.

Mata _onyx_ miliknya semakin membelalak saat melihat nilai-nilai yang tertera disamping nama Naruto. Semua mata pelajaran yang diujikan dua hari yang lalu itu mendapat nilai sempurna. Sama seperti yang didapat Nara Shikamaru.

"Hei, lihat! Sepertinya kali ini Shikamaru berhasil digeser ya? Tidak kusangka kali ini bocah Nara itu duduk di peringkat kedua." Kata seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di samping Sasuke kepada temannya.

"Yang paling mengejutkan bisa-bisanya Nara itu dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki. Siapa sangka kalau Uzumaki itu sebenarnya jenius. Kudengar waktu SMP dulu ia serin mengalahkan Shikamaru. Apa kau mempercayainya? Aku sendiri masih menganggapnya hanya suatu kebetulan," tanggap temannya.

.

#

.

"Hei, Shika. Tumben Naruto mengalahkanmu."

Pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu tampil mengantuk menatap teman sebangkunya, Inuzuka Kiba, dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ck! _Mendokusei..._" katanya lalu kembali membenamkan kepala pada tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja kemudian tidur.

"Hei, Shika! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Kiba menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan keras. Namun pemuda itu diam tidak bergeming.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_, su-sudah," kata seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di depan Kiba. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender menatap Kiba.

"Kiba-_kun_ ja-jangan heran. Se-sebenarnya Na-naruto-_kun_ itu pin-pintar. Du-dulu, waktu SMP, Na-naruto-_kun_ sering menjadi ju-juara kelas," ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Terlihat jelas kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto karena setiap menyebut nama Naruto, wajahnya memerah.

Kiba hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke yang duduk disamping Kiba mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kini, mata _onyx_-nya menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya dengan jas sekolah sebagai bantal. Sepasang _earphone_ berwarna putih setia menempel di telinganya meredam suara ribut di dalam kelas itu.

**SASUKE POV**

"Oi, _Teme!_"

_Twitch_

Suara itu lagi. Bukankah sudah pernah kuberitahu kalau jangan memanggilku seperti itu!

"_Teme!"_

Ck! Aku menatap bocah berambut pirang yang berdiri disampingku sambil mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalanku.

"Kau sudah lihat hasilnya, kan? Kalau begitu, cepat temui _Ero-sensei_ itu dan suruh dia mencabut hukumannya!"

"Hn," jawabku sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas. Aku kesal melihat wajah _Dobe_ itu. Padahal dia pintar, bahkan bisa mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru yang disebut sebagai bocah jenius. Tapi kenapa malah menyia-nyiakan kepintarannya itu?

"Oi, apa kau mendengarku, _Teme?_"

Aku mendecak pelan. "Ya! Berhenti menggangguku!"

Bentakanku yang cukup keras membuat murd-murid yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya menoleh ke arah kami.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan!" katanya tidak kalah keras.

"Ck! Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang membereskan buku-bukuku? Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun, HAH!"

Kurasakan kerah kemejaku tertarik kedepan. Mempertemukan kedua wajah kami sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembunan nafas memburu yang menerpa wajahku.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang orang tuaku!", desisnya.

Aku tertegun melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan terlihat jelas pada sorot matanya. Sorot mata itu juga pernah kumiliki beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sambil mendorongku hingga terduduk kembali. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi keluar dari kelas. Kulihat Shikamaru, Hinata dan Neji mengikuti kepergian pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Kurasa ucapanmu barusan sedikit keterlaluan, Sasuke-_kun_.", kata Kiba padaku.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

...

Naruto duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus di atap _Konoha Gakuen_ itu membuat rambut pirang Naruto bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada tiga sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Shikamaru, Neji dan Hinata.

Mereka bertiga menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedih. Naruto yang berada di depan mereka kini, bukanlah Naruto yang mereka kenal dulu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji angkat bicara.

"Hn,"

"Na.. Naru-"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam, berjalan mendekat mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ditepuknya pelan bahu kanan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kalau ada apa-apa beritahu kami," katanya lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Neji dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Dan maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan kalian," kata Naruto pelan namun hal itu masih bisa didengar ketika orang itu.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "jangan dipikirkan. Kita ini teman, kan?"

Sepeninggal ketiga orang itu, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru tanpa awan. Saat ia menutup kelopak matanya, tetes-tetes bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Teman, ya?" gumam Naruto lirih.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-edit grammer error dari fic ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya perbaikan typo saja. Mudah-mudaha sudah sedikit lebih baik *pundung di pojokan*


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Review reply:

**Micon: **makasi ripiunya! Nih sudah saia update.

**rhie chan no midori: **yep, sekali-kali Naru pinter n ngalahin Sasu, ga apa `kan? Saia suka kalo Naru itu pinter. *high five sama Naru*

**Orange Little Fox: ***nggak tahu mesti manggil apa* pasti fic ini saia lanjutkan. Nih buktinya.

sekali lagi Sou ucapkan terima kasih atas review kalian. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

chap 2 silahkan dibaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, his friends and where is he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot.

**Warning(s): **This fiction contain Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, typo. **If you don't like, please don't read it!** 'Kay?

**Sou`s Note: **disini Neji hanya dua bulan lebih tua dari Hinata. Jadi, Hinata memanggil Neji dengan Neji-nii

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Nightmare

* * *

**

Selama seminggu ini, Sasuke dibuat uring-uringan karena seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Pasalnya, setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di sekolah.

Walau tidak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan kalau Sasuke memikirkan Naruto, bisa terlihat jelas karena Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya melirik tempat duduk Naruto yang ditempatinya.

Kakashi-_sensei_ pun tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai absennya Naruto. Orang-orang di kelas pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagi mereka, absennya Naruto justru bagus. Tidak ada biang keributan di kelas itu membuat kelas menjadi tenang.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dalam diam. Diacuhkannya tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis yang ia lewati. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar di atap sekolah. Toh, _sensei_ yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di dekat tangga.

"Neji-_nii_, tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" suara itu Sasuke kenal betul adalah suara Hinata.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Aku juga tidak tahu," kali ini suara Neji.

"Ck, _mendokusei_," kata Shikamaru, "sudah seminggu ini ia menolak menerima teleponku."

"A-apa kita pergi ke rumah Naruto-_kun_ saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sikap Naruto kalau kita ke rumahnya, Hinata. Bagaimana kata Kakashi-_sensei_, Neji?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk membiarkan Naruto seperti ini dulu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menolak pergi ke sekolah, jadi mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia akan datang lagi," kata Neji.

Sasuke tidak mendengar kelanjutan percakapan mereka karena ia telah beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

**.****..**

"Hyuuga!"

Gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh. Dirinya sangat terkejut saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_," katanya gugup.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menyapu sekitar. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghampiri Hyuuga Hinata, jelas membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar koridor sekolah itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Bisa kita bicara? Tapi bukan di sini," kata Sasuke datar.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Dipikirannya, macam-macam pertanyaan tengah berenang bebas. Gadis itu ingin bertanya, namun ia takut. Terutama pada tatapan tajam yang sering dilayangkan oleh Uchiha itu.

Kedua orang itu berjalan dalam diam melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang ramai karena sedang jam istirahat. Mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju ke arah yang Hinata kenal adalah bagian belakang gedung sekolah.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"_Go-gomennasai,"_ ucapnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," katanya dingin.

"A-apa itu, Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan di dada. Mata _onyx_-nya tidak henti-hentinya menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tampak gugup. Mata lavender miliknya menatap tanah dibawah kakinya menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"

Hinata mendongak, tapi kembali menatap tanah saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"A-apa yang ka-kau ma-maksudkan, Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memutar matanya. Menyesal karena bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Ck! Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, Hyuuga!"

"I-itu..."

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Uchiha!" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Neji-_nii_. Shi-shikamaru-_kun_,"

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sekilas, Neji sempat melayangkan _death glare_-nya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Neji-_nii_."

Pemuda bermata lavender yang merupakan sepupu Hinata itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?"

"..."

"Ck! _Mendokusei_," gerutu Shikamaru. "Kurasa ini mengenai Naruto. Ya kan, Uchiha?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Hahh~. Memang sulit berbicara dengan Uchiha yang pelit bicara," kata Shikamaru yang kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke padanya.

"Neji, sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja padanya," lanjut pemuda nanas itu.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Shi-shikamaru-_kun_?"

"Ya. Tidak apa. Siapa tahu Uchiha ini bisa membantu," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada misterius.

Neji menghela nafas pelan.

'_Apa lagi rencanamu kali ini, Shika?'_ batinnya.

Walau sudah berteman lama dengan pemuda bermarga Nara itu, terkadang ia masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Apa boleh buat. Akan kuceritakan."

...

**Flashback..**

"Kaa-san!"

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengenakan _gakuran_ itu berlari menghampiri seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di samping gerbang salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di Konoha. Perempuan berkulit putih dan berparas cantik itu melambaikan tangannya kepada putra tunggalnya._

"_Kau semangat sekali, Naru!"_

_Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar._

"Kaa-san_? Kenapa bisa kesini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi._

"_Memang tidak boleh _Kaa-san_ kesini? Hari ini kan upacara kelulusanmu."_

_Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia senang karena _Kaa-san_ datang menjemputnya._

"Tou-san_ tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto saat melihat _Kaa-san_-nya hanya sendirian._

_Wanita bernama Kushina itu tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya. "_Tou-san_ sedang ada rapat di Suna. Jangan khawatir, nanti malam _Tou-san_ pasti pulang."_

_Seulas senyum riang terukir di wajah tannya saat mendengar perkataan Kushina. Sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya, Naruto meninggalkan area sekolah._

"Kaa-san_ tahu," kata Naruto. "Naru mendapat nilai tertinggi di angkatan Naru. Naru bahkan mengalahkan Shika dan Neji!" seru Naruto bangga._

_Kushina mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. "_Sou ka?_ Hebat! _Kaa-san_ bangga punya anak seperti Naru."_

"_Hehehe..."_

_Kedua ibu dan anak itu terus berbincang-bincang seru sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Mereka tidak sadar, kalau di belakang mereka sebuah mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal jalan yang dilewati sangat sempit dan hanya bisa dilalui oleh sebuah mobil. Tidak sengaja, Kushina menoleh ke arah belakang. Matanya melebar menyadari apa yang akan terjadi._

_**.**__**..**_

_Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kesamping. Tak pelak, membuat tubuh mungilnya menghantam tembok di belakangnya._

_Ia meringis pelan karena sakit yang dialaminya. Kepalanya pusing karena sempat membentur tembok._

"_Ugh, _ittai...ittai.._." ringisnya pelan._

_Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat membentur. Perlahan, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Mata biru cerahnya membulat sempurna menatap sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tidak bergerak di tengah-tengah jalan itu._

**End Of Flash**** Back...**

**...**

"_KAA-SAN!"_

Naruto tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat-keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya. Rambut pirang yang biasanya berdiri, kini terjatuh lunglai menutupi wajahnya.

'_**Gara-gara kau anakku meninggal!'**_

'_**Kembalikan anakku!'**_

'_**A**__**ku tidak sudi punya cucu pembunuh!'**_

"_Kusooo!"_ teriaknya frustasi sambil mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Mimpi itu. Mimpi yang terus menerus hadir dalam tidurnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu telah membuat pemuda pirang itu tertekan dan frustasi.

Beribu cara telah ia coba untuk mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu, namun semuanya gagal. Mimpi itu terus datang dan datang lagi setiap kali Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'_**TING TONG!'**_

Suara bel pintu menggema ke seluruh sudut apartemen yang ditempati Naruto. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu rumahku?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda di depannya yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Hanya satu kata –itupun kalau 'hn' bisa disebut sebuah kata- itu saja yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah kekuasaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi! Apa yang ka-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak kepalanya pusing dan kakinya lemas. Menyebabkan pemuda pirang itu terduduk di lantai.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya menuju tempat tidurnya.

Direbahkannya tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter," kata Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menggeleng. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Tidak perlu," katanya masih dengan nafas memburu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "kalau begitu, tidurlah."

**.****..**

Sasuke menatap wajah tenang pemuda yang tertidur di depannya. Nafasnya tampak teratur.

'Kalau seperti ini, tidak terlihat kalau dia punya beban yang berat,' pikirnya.

Disibakkannya poni pirang yang terjuntai di dahi pemuda itu sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Sasuke membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

Entah setan apa yang meracuni pikirannya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah putihnya ke wajah Naruto. Dihirupnya aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Perlahan, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda yang tertidur itu. Hanya kecupan lembut karena Sasuke tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menyadari kalau dirinya mempunyai kelainan dalam orientasi seksual karena dirinya menyukai sesama jenis. Hal itu sudah disadari Sasuke sejak lama. Karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa tertarik dengan gadis-gadis lain apalagi para fansgirlnya sewaktu masih tinggal di Oto dulu.

Sasuke tersentak setelah menyadari apa yang ia perbuat barusan. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu.

'_Sasuke! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?'_ batinnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

**...**

"Kau masih di sini rupanya," kata Naruto kepada pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal di sebuah sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto.

"Hn," jawabnya sewajar mungkin. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia baru saja mencium pemuda itu.

Menghiraukan jawaban singkat pemuda itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar beranda kamarnya. Terlihat siluet langit yang berwarna jingga keunguan menggantung di langit.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Menyuruhmu kembali ke sekolah," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca.

"Apa Neji dan Shikamaru yang memintamu?"

"Hn,"

"..."

"..."

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pelan buku yang ditutup. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke pelan. "Maafkan kata-kataku yang keterlaluan tempo hari."

"..."

"Aku juga sudah mendengar kecelakaan yang menimpa Ibumu,"

Betapa inginnya Sasuke mengulang kembali waktu saat pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir barusan saat dilihatnya Naruto menatap tajam dirinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bergeming.

"Terus kau mau apa? Mau menyalahkanku atas kematian _Kaa-san_ seperti orang-orang itu? Atau kau kasihan padaku?" desis Naruto. "AKU TIDAK PERLU RASA KASIHAN DARIMU, BRENGSEK!"

Naruto mencengkram seprei dengan kuat hingga telapak tangannya memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah dan kesedihan. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan atas kematian yang menimpa ibunya. Tapi selalu saja, orang-orang menyalahkan kejadian itu padanya.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak kasihan padamu. Aku malah kasihan pada ibumu."

Naruto tersentak. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANG IBUKU! TAHU APA KAU TENTANG DIRIKU!" teriaknya tepat di wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ibu atau juga dirimu, Naruto. Hal yang kutahu hanyalah, Ibumu pasti bersedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Jangan mencoba menceramahiku, _Teme!_ Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yangb kau sayangi!"

Cengkraman tangannya pada kemeja Sasuke mengendur. Kembali, tubuh Naruto bergetar. Titik demi titik air mata mengalir keluar dari mata safirnya mengalir turun melewati pipi kecokelatan miliknya.

Sosok yang biasanya terlihat kasar dan seenaknya itu, kini tampak rapuh.

Sangat rapuh seakan-akan tubuh itu adalah sebuah patung kaca yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah berkeping-keping bila terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh itu dan membenamkannya di dadanya. Ajaib, pemiliknya sama sekali tidak melawan. Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Naruto. Berharap sedikit mengurangi beban pemuda itu.

Naruto terisak. Dipeluknya erat pinggang pemuda itu. Rasanya nyaman, sama seperti saat Ibunya memeluk Naruto dulu.

"Kembalilah ke sekolah, _Dobe_."

"Untuk apa, _Teme?_ Untuk apa kembali ke sana? Tidak ada lagi _Kaa-san_ yang akan memujiku kalau aku memperoleh nilai sempurna. Satu-satunya alasanku berjuang selama ini hanya agar _Kaa-san_ bangga padaku. Sekarang itu tidak ada gunanya lagi. Tidak ada, _Teme_. Tidak ada."

Sasuke terdiam. Dieratkannya pelukannya.

"Walau tidak ada Ibumu, masih ada teman-temanmu kan? Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

* * *

**.-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Mind to review this chapter? Thank for reading...


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep with A Guy?

Oke, balas review seperti biasa dulu. Ini untuk yang ga login ga punya akun..

**Shinta Namikaze:** banyak yang ga nyangka juga lho. Tidak apa seperti itu kan? Makasi review-nya.

**Matsuo Emi**: saia setuju dengan pendapat Emi-san. Naru emang keren! Kaget? Saia juga kaget. *apaan sih* Naru ga bakalan saia buat bersedih lama-lama. Mungkin... pokoknya, RnR saja dan makasi review-nya.

**Dark Dobe:** Sasu jadi pawang? Lebih cocok jadi babysitter deh. *di-chidori* kalau tahu, mungkin bakalan ngamuk2 tuh... makasi review-nya. Jangan lupa RnR chapter ini ya? #plak!

**Rie suzaku :**Yepz, di jalanan perumahan biasa. Seperti jalan yang bisa dilalui satu mobil itu lho *dijitak readers gara2 ga jelas* kok bisa ngebut? Nanti akan dijelaskan. Makasi review-nya. RnR ya...

**RamenTomat:** jangan panggil saia senpai ah, belum pantes. Makasi review-nya...

**raven-isme****:** saia juga sempat berpikir membuat scene seperti itu. Tapi ga jadi, pasti Naru bakalan ngamuk2. trus, scene nangisnya susah dibuat. #plak!. Makasi reviewnya.. jangan lupa RnR ya..

**Vii no Kitsune:** makasi review-nya Vii-san. Apakah chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang? Semoga saja. Menyentuh? Saia hanya menulis sesuai suasana hati. RnR ya...

Yep, balas review sudah selesai.

Chapter 3 silahkan dibaca...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. He belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, banyak typo.

**DON'T Like DON'T Read****!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3****: Sleep with A Guy?

* * *

**

Pagi itu, langit tampak cerah tanpa awan. Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah balkon yang sejak semalam terbuka lebar. Tirai yang berwarna putih, bergerak-gerak pelan searah angin yang berhembus.

Sesak. Adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu saat membuka matanya. Padahal tempat tidurnya berukuran _King Size_, tapi entah mengapa terasa sesak dan sempit.

Barulah ia sadar ketika hendak bangun, Ia melihat sebuah lengan putih dan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Hembusan aneh pun menggelitiki tengkuknya dan sukses membuat pemuda itu tergidik.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sontak membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Naruto terdiam menatap seorang pemuda yang boleh dikatakan tampan tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang tenang dan nafasnya yang teratur sambil memeluknya. Tunggu, memeluknya?

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 menit...

"UWAAA!"

**..****.**

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak berteriak seperti tadi, _Dobe_? Aku bisa mengalami tuli mendadak," kata Sasuke yang terduduk di ujung tempat tidur sambil mengajak-acak rambut _raven_-nya.

Ia melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal lewat bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tajam kepada Sasuke. "Kenapa katamu? A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku? Ke-kenapa Kita bisa-"

Naruto tidak sanggup menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya memucat karena mengingat bahwa semalam Ia tidur bersama seorang laki-laki dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan sebagai posisi yang tidak wajar.

"Apa kau lupa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menyeringai. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang semalam memintaku agar menemanimu? Bukankah kau juga yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu padaku?"

Mendadak Naruto merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia ingat apa yang ia katakan pada Sasuke. Semalam, pemuda pirang itulah yang menangis di dada Sasuke. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya hampir dua tahun ini. Mengeluarkan air mata yang seharusnya ia keluarkan saat pemakaman Ibunya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _Teme_!" kata Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar karena melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah. Ditatapnya pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti, kenapa mukamu merah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Maka, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sekarang mendadak bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku pinjam dapurmu, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan cueknya.

Sepeninggalnya pemuda itu, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya kepada pemuda yang bahkan baru beberapa hari dikenalnya.

"_Kuso! Baka! Baka!"_ rutuknya.

**.****..**

Sementara Naruto tengah mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Sasuke sedang sibuk membuka lemari pendingin melihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dimasak. Sayang baginya, lemari pendingin itu hanya berisi air putih dan jus jeruk. Tidak ada satupun bahan makanan. Dibukanya rak-rak tertutup di dapur. Betapa herannya pemuda itu saat menemukan berkardus-kardus ramen instant yang tersusun rapi.

'_Apa-apaan isi dapur ini?'_ pikir Sasuke

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil dua cup ramen instant dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

"Apa di tempat ini tidak ada makanan lain selain ramen, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat lalu meraih sebuah ramen dan sekotak jus jeruk. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang memcuci tumpukan piring kotor. Entah mengapa, mata biru Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Kaos _turtleneck_ berlengan pendek yang dipakai Sasuke menempel ketat pada tubuh berisi dan atletis miliknya. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sehabis bangun tidur membuatnya tampak menggoda. Belum lagi kulit putih pucatnya yang halus membuat Naruto ingin menyentuhnya.

'_Kami-sama! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?'_ batin Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan jadi pintar kalau kau terus-terusan membenturkan kepalamu ke meja, _Dobe!_"

"GAAHH!" teriak Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _Teme!_" lanjutnya sambil melempar serbet ke arah Sasuke yang sudah pasti bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Serbet itupun akhirnya terjatuh di atas bak cuci piring.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata biru Naruto dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A-apa!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Diraihnya kemeja panjang yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mau kemana? Tentu saja pulang, _Dobe_. Aku punya rumah. Dan lagi, urusanku disini sudah selesai."

Naruto tertegun. Teringat kalau pemuda itu datang kerumahnya untuk memintanya kembali ke sekolah.

"Begitu," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi, katakan saja. Aku akan menemanimu," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sedikit kesal, Naruto melemparkan kotak jus jeruk yang sudah kosong sehingga tepat mengenai dahi pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"KA-KALAU MAU PULANG, PULANG SAJA SANA!" teriaknya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena lemparan tadi. Dilihatnya Naruto yang beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sangat kesal sehingga menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Oi! Kutunggu kau di sekolah besok, _Usuratonkachi!_" seru Sasuke dari balik pintu kamar Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi.

Seulas seringaian tipis terukir di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah karena membolos, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke _Konoha Gakuen_.

Terlihat beberapa murid-murid yang berbisik-bisik saat pemuda itu lewat di depan mereka. Naruto yang merasa kesal, mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya kearah beberapa orang siswi di dekat pintu gerbang. Membuat mereka tergidik ngeri lalu buru-buru berlari menjauh.

'_Menyebalkan seperti biasanya,' _batin Naruto.

**Sasuke`s POV**

"Sasuke-_kun_~, nanti mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang berbicara. Lagi-lagi gadis berambut pink itu. Apa dia tidak bosan menanyai hal yang sama padaku?

"Sasuke-_kun_~, mau kan?" tanyanya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. _I hate this girl!_

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja aku tidak mendengar suara berisik ini?

Karena kesal, aku menutup buku Kimia tebal yang dari tadi kubaca dengan kasar. Kutatap gadis berambut pink didepanku dengan tatapan paling menusuk. Tentu saja, detik itu juga gadis itu terdiam. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Pergi," desisku.

Gadis itu tersentak. Dengan terburu-buru, Ia menjauhi tempat dudukku.

"Tidak perlu sekasar itu padanya, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Kiba padaku.

"Hn," jawabku padanya kemudian kembali membuka buku Kimia tadi.

Mendadak, kelas yang dari tadi ribut menjadi sepi. Akhirnya _Sensei_ datang juga. Kuarahkan mata _onyx_-ku ke arah pintu kelas. Tapi, yang kulihat bukanlah _Sensei_ yang bertugas mengajar hari ini. Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mara birunya yang sebiru lautan.

Na-naruto?

**End of Sasuke`s POV**

Pemuda pirang itu menyisiri seluruh kelas sambil melayangkan _death glare-_nya sehingga semua siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi mengamatinya, kembali mengerjakan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Mata birunya mengamati seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelah kiri paling belakang. Dilihatnya pemuda itu juga sedang melihatnya. Dengan enggan, Naruto berjalan ke arah pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di samping bangkunya. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu, kembali menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan sibuk mengamati kedua orang itu. Mereka yakin, kalau kedua orang itu akan bertengkar seperti kemarin.

Tapi, mereka salah. Naruto memutuskan kontak matanya dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Kemudian, berjalan dengan tenang ke arah tempat duduknya. Ditaruhnya tas ransel hitam miliknya di atas meja. Seperti biasa, menjadikan benda itu sebagai bantalnya.

**.****..**

"Kau ingat untuk datang ke sekolah, rupanya," kata Anko-_sensei_, _Sensei_ yang mengajar pelajaran olahraga saat melihat pemuda pirang sekaligus anak didiknya tengah berdiri sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berada di dekat lapangan sepak bola.

"Kau Naruto!" serunya saat tidak mendapat respon dari pemuda itu. "Keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh kali!"

Naruto kembali tidak merespon. Dengan malas, pemuda itu memulai larinya mengelilingi lapangan. Beberapa siswa di kelas itu melemparkan senyum mencemooh kearah Naruto. Tapi sayangnya senyuman itu seketika memudar saat mereka menyadari tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ke arah mereka.

"KALIAN JUGA! KELILING LAPANGAN SEPULUH KALI!" teriak Anko-_sensei_ kepada seluruh murid kelas 2-4 itu.

**#**

Tampaknya, hari ini bukan Anko-_sensei_ saja yang terbawa emosi saat mengajar di kelas itu. Kurenai-_sensei_, _sensei_ bahasa Inggris yang mengajar setelah pelajaran olahraga terlihat kesal saat melihat Naruto ada di kelasnya. Kesempatan langka semacam itu, tentu saja tidak dilewatkan Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk memberi hukuman bagi Naruto karena sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

_Sensei_ berambut cokelat panjang itu tidak segan-segan menyuruh Naruto untuk menjawab soal-soal yang ditulisnya di papan tulis. Tentu saja, pertanyaan yang tergolong mudah itu, bisa dijawab Naruto. Tidak sampai lima menit, soal sebanyak dua puluh lima buah itu bisa diselesaikan olehnya.

"_Sensei,_" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan sisa kapur pada kotak di atas meja. "Soal-soal ini terlalu mudah. Tidak bisakah membuat soal yang lebih sulit dari ini?"

Pertanyaan yang menjurus ke penghinaan itu jelas membuat Kurenai-_sensei_ naik pitam. Buku diktat tipis yang dipegangnya terlihat sudah tidak terbentuk lagi karena diremas terlalu keras.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! MENGHADAP KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH, SEKARANG!" bentak Kurenai_-sensei_ yang sukses membuat murid-murid yang duduk dideretan terdepan menutup telinga mereka.

**#**

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Bocah?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua. Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah _Konoha Gakuen._

Wanita yang tampak awet muda walau usianya yang sudah lima puluh tahun itu, mengamati Naruto yang sedang bersandar di tepi jendela sambil menatap pohon Sakura di halaman sekolah itu.

"Bocah, tatap dan jawab aku!" serunya.

Naruto menurut, ditatapnya mata wanita itu sembari berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi empuk di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Berhenti membuat masalah, Naruto," kata wanita itu sambil memijit dahinya. "Kau seharusnya sudah dikeluarkan dari dulu dari sekolah ini. Tapi karena kau adalah-"

"_BAA-CHAN!"_ teriak Naruto. "jangan diteruskan," katanya lagi dengan suara berbisik.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya, kembali menatap pemuda pirang yang saat ini tampak tidak nyaman.

"Apa pelajaranmu setelah ini?"

"Sejarah," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke kelas. Tinggallah disini sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Akan kumintakan izin ke Azuma_-sensei_," kata Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya. Wanita itu sempat berhenti di ambang pintu kantornya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba meninggalkan tempat ini selangkah kaki pun," ancamnya.

...

**After School****...**

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir kira-kira lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi Naruto belum juga meninggalkan sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sesekali, gerutuan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah berulang kali kubilang jangan ikut campur," katanya.

Langkah pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut raven sedang bersandar pada tembok di dekat tangga sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Haahh~, apalagi maumu, _Teme?_" tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Diraihnya tas ransel hitam yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya kemudian melemparkan benda itu tepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang kaget mendapat lemparan tas yang berukuran lumayan besar, refleks menangkap tas itu sebelum sempat menghantam wajahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn,"

Segutar urat kemarahan terpatri pada wajah tan pemuda itu. Dengan kasar, Ia menggendong tas-nya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ditatapnya lagi pemuda berkulit pucat itu lewat mata _sapphire_-nya. Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"GAAH! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Naruto lalu berjalan menuruni tangga sekolah itu.

Seulah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah putih Sasuke. Dengan santainya pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Naruto menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan gedung _Konoha Gakuen._

#

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _Teme!_" teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Jelas saja ia kesal. Sepanjang perjalanannya dari sekolah, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan saja rumahku kearah sini," katanya santai sambil berjalan menyeberangi sebuah jembatan besar yang dibangun diatas sungai yang lebar.

Sedikit tergidik dengan udara dingin di bulan Desember, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya.

Naruto mendengus kencang. Dengan langkah lebar ia bejalan cepat hingga mendahului Sasuke. Samar, terdengar Sasuke menggumamkan kata '_childish_' dibalik syal-nya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam melewati jalan kecil di sepanjang aliran sungai itu. Kemudian, menyusuri gang kecil meuju sebuah taman kota. Tiba-tiba. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati taman tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berhenti, menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata birunya menatap jauh ke depan. Barulah Sasuke sadar apa yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti itu saat melihat di salah satu sudut taman itu, sekelompok berandalan tengah duduk-duduk sambil merokok.

Sasuke menghitung, setidaknya ada tujuh orang di tempat itu. Dan sepertinya, mereka tengah menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kenalanmu, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya teman lama," jawabnya santai.

Mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke kini mengamati ketujuh orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat membawa pipa besi yang panjangnya sekitar satu meter.

"Benar dia orangnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut orange kemerahan dengan banyak _piercing_ diwajahnya kepada laki-laki disamping kirinya.

"Benar, Ketua. Tidak salah lagi, bocah ini yang sudah menghajar kami tempo hari,"

"BODOH!" bentak orang yang dipanggil Ketua itu. "Bisa-bisanya kalian semua dihajar oleh bocah ingusan seperti itu!"

Naruto mendecak kesal.

'_Kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali?'_ batinnya

Lewat sudut matanya, Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat disampingnya. Sedikit sangsi apakah pemuda itu bisa berkelahi atau tidak.

"Kau bisa berkelahi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Terserah ia bisa berkelahi atau tidak. Yang penting, pemuda itu bukan tanggung jawabnya.

"Oi!" teriak Naruto kepada berandalan-berandalan itu. "Bukankah tempo hari aku sudah memperingati kalian untuk tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku! Kalian tidak jera babak belur seperti kemarin?"

Empat diantara tujuh orang itu tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Buru-buru mereka beringsut mendekat ke arah pimpinan mereka.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Bocah," kata seorang pria yang berdiri di samping kanan laki-laki yang dipanggil Ketua tadi.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak omong, Muka Ikan!"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto kepada pria itu, hampir saja tertawa. Tapi, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha membuat Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak kesal diejek seperti itu, Kisame?"

Pria yang benrama Kisame itu menyeringai memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu," kata orang itu lagi lalu beranjak berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Nah, Bocah. Mari kita bermain-main sedikit."

Segera saja, kelima orang itu mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke sementara Kisame tetap berdiri pada tempatnya semula.

"Kau akan berakhir disini, Bocah."

"Jangan terlalu yakin dulu, Muka Ikan."

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku bosan menunggu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mendadak menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian, tas ransel yang sedari tadi bersandar di punggung Naruto, melayang ke arah salah satu orang terdekat yang mengelilingi mereka. Orang itu kaget sehingga terhuyung ke belakang. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menendang keras perut orang itu sehingga ia roboh di tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke bersiul pelan. "Satu roboh, sisa lima," katanya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh, seorang pria berambut putih datang kearahnya sambil membawa batang pipa. Dengan gesit, Sasuke menangkap lengan pria itu dan menguncinya. Lalu, membanting tubuh lawan yang lebih besar darinya ke tanah dengan keras.

Perkelahian itu berlangsung tidak lama. Dengan mudah, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkan kelima orang itu dan menyisakan pria Muka Ikan itu sendirian.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Agaknya perkelahian itu menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi, lengan kanan-nya yang terluka karena terkena sabetan ujung pipa besi gara-gara Ia sedikit lengah sehingga terlambat menyadari lawan dibelakangnya.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sedikit lega saat melihat pemuda itu tidak mengalami luka serius. Hanya luka lecet di wajah.

"Tentu saja. Ini masih belum selesai," kata Kisame.

"Tidak,"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Dilihatnya pria dengan banyak _piercing_ itu mendekati mereka.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo pulang,"

"Apa maksudmu, Pein? Ini masih be-"

"Kubilang cukup, Kisame," kata pria bernama Pein itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kisame.

Kisame mengumpat keras.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat pria itu memanggil namanya. Namun, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Akan kupastikan anak buahku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini," kata Pein. "Kau bisa memegang janjiku,"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Naruto sambil meraih tas ranselnya yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah yang bersalju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap kita tidak perlu berjumpa dalam waktu dekat ini, Naruto-_kun_."

Kisame yang masih mengumpat tidak jelas, mau tidak mau mengikuti Ketua-nya beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu. Berjalan tepat di belakang Pein ke arah sebuah sedan hitam yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Dibelakang mereka berdua, kelima orang yang kini babak belur dihajar Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan terseok-seok.

"Tidak biasanya kau melepaskan buruanku, Pein," kata Kisame yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Pein.

"Ini pengecualian. Kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku kalau tahu siapa yang mungkin Kita hadapi kalau berani macam-macam pada Bocah pirang itu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pein tidak menjawab. Dilemparnya sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam kepada Kisame. Penasaran, Kisame melihat ke layar yang menampilkan sebuah _e-mail_ itu.

"I-ini? Jangan bilang kalau Bocah itu,"

"Sepertinya memang dia orangnya," kata Pein mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Biar tidak ada yang bertanya siapa kelima orang yang dihajar Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka itu Sakon cs ditambah Kimimarou *bener ga sih namanya?*

Mereka tidak saia deskripsikan seakurat mungkin soalnya mereka hanya dapat peran sedikit. *readers: alasan, bilang aja malas!*

So, mind to review? Review! Not FLAME... peace!


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason

UPDATE!

Gomen ne, saia updatenya lama. Salahkan dosen di kampus saia yang memberikan tugas ga tanggung2 dan membuat saia belakangan ini begadang terus...

Oke, balas review buat yang ga login:

**Vii no Kitsune:**Umm... saia rasa juga alur kemaren memang rada cepet. Akan saia pelan-pelanin lagi. Makasi atas sarannya Vii-san. Makasi juga reviewnya... RnR ya? *puppy eyes*

**Namikaze Hana: ***Ngelirik pertanyaan Hana-san* fiuhh... Hana-san~~ sou ga bisa jawab pertanyaan Hana-san semuanya. Beberapa saja akan saia jawab sekarang.

- yupz, ini memang Sasu-Seme Naru-Uke *smirked*

- ayahnya Naru emang Minato. Emang siapa lagi? #kicked!

Dan untuk pertanyaan Hana-san yang lainnya, gomen.. ga bisa saia jawab. Soalnya semuanya akan diceritain di chapter2 depan. Makasi reviewnya... RnR ya?

**Dark Dobe:**Yang nge-email Pein? Tenang, akan saia jawab di chapter ini, hehehe... memang ga ada yang bisa ngalahin Iru-koi... makasi reviewnya. RnR ya?

**Anna:***garuk2 kepala* saia juga ga tahu Naruto itu siapa... *reader: dasar author gaje!* ah, kalau Anna-san pengen tahu, baca saja terus #plak! Makasi reviewnya. RnR ya?

**Sinta Namikaze:**Sipp! Makasi reviewnya... RnR chapter ini ya?

Selesai balas review. Chapter 4 silahkan dibaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s). **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4****: The Reason

* * *

**

"Lenganmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mobil yang ditumpangi berandalan-berandalan tadi sudah tidak nampak lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Malah dengan cueknya ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sasuke mendecak keras. Kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Naruto. Ditariknya tangan kiri pemuda itu hingga membuat Naruto terhuyung ke belakang.

"APA-APAN KAU INI!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, _Dobe_! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Argh! Berhenti menggangguku, Brengsek!"

"Tidak akan!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Tapi tidak sempat karena Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto yang tidak terluka dan menyeret pemuda itu meninggalkan taman kota.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" raung Naruto tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Sasuke terus saja menarik tangan Naruto sambil berjalan melewati kompleks perumahan tidak jauh dari taman itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya saat mendapati Naruto berontak keras.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Naruto sambil menghentak tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lengan kanan-nya yang terluka dan kini mengeluarkan darah.

"_TEME!"_

Sasuke kembali mendecak. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda di belakangnya.

"Berhenti berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu, _Dobe_. Kau tidak malu, hah!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau melepaskan tanganku!" balasnya.

"Diamlah. Atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa lagi!" tantang Naruto.

Seharusnya, Naruto tidak perlu berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke karena Ia pasti akan menyesal. Benar saja. Sedetik setelah Naruto selesai bicara, Sasuke menarik keras lengan mungil yang dicengkramnya. Membawa tubuh Naruto mendekat dan...

Menciumnya tepat di bibir!

Hanya kecupan singkat namun berhasil membuat Naruto bungkam seribu bahasa. Sasuke menyeringai setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya mata _sapphire _pemuda itu yang saat ini membelalak lebar.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak bisa diam, Naruto," kata Sasuke yang kini menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari pemuda pirang itu karena Naruto masih terkejut atas apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan tadi.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dalam diam. Suasana diantara kedua orang itu sama dengan suasana kompleks perumahan yang mereka lalui. Sepi dan tenang.

Langkah kaki pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian terhenti saat Ia sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu. Pintu tersebut di-cat berwarna hitam dan tertutup rapat.

Sasuke mendorong pintu besar itu. Tampaklah sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang modern dengan halamannya yang luas. Rumah yang sederhana. Hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, namun sangat terkesan antik. Di sekeliling halaman itu ditumbuhi banyak sekali tanaman hias. Ada juga sebuah kolam ikan di sudut halaman.

Masih menggenggam tangan Naruto, Sasuke menuntun pemuda itu melewati halaman rumah yang terawat. Dibukanya sebuah pintu bercat cokelat dengan kunci yang dibawa Sasuke.

Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah di _genkan_, Sasuke mengajak Naruto naik ke lantai dua. Dibukanya sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat muda dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru.

"Duduk," perintah Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang itu saat mereka berdua telah masuk kedalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu menurut saja saat Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam di dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah Naruto duduk, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi kotak P3K, dua gelas minuman dan sepiring _sandwich_. Pemuda itupun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang ke arah beranda tepat di depan sofa yang Ia duduki.

'_Apa d__ia masih syok?'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet tebal di kamarnya, tepat dihadapan Naruto. Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, Ia menarik pelan lengan Naruto yang terluka. Membersihkan darah yang menetes dari luka itu dengan _anti-septic._

Manurut Sasuke, luka pada lengan Naruto tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Ia hanya membebat lengan kecokelatan itu dengan perban putih.

Setelah memastikan perban tersebut terikat rapi, Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah ide jail melintas di otaknya saat melihat Naruto tidak juga bicara.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Dibiarkannya begitu saja peralatan P3K dan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan tergeletak di atas lantai kayu. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke arah telinga pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkan ciuman barusan? Kalau tidak puas, akan kuberikan dengan senang hati," bisiknya.

Tampaknya, Naruto merespon ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mata birunya yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip, perlahan terpejam. Geraman kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

**DUAKK!**

Sebuah pukulan telak melayang dan menghantam pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Rupanya Naruto benar-benar kesal karena kelakuan Sasuke sehingga akhirnya Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke perut pemuda itu.

Sasuke meringis pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pukulan sekeras itu bisa diberikan oleh Naruto yang notabene tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main denganku, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto tanpa mempedulikan sakit yang dirasakan pada lengan kanannya. Ia melirik pemuda dihadapannya yang tampak menahan sakit di perutnya.

"_Te-Teme_, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul pemuda itu. Naruto semakin gugup saat ia tidak juga mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

"_Teme_, ja-jangan bercanda. Pukulanku tidak sekeras itu,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"_Te-Teme!_" seru Naruto sambil memegang bahu pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

Naruto terkesiap saat sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam tangan tan-nya. Dilihatnya pemuda di depannya sedang menatap dirinya sembari menyunggingkan seringaian kecil. Sontak Naruto menarik tangannya dan berdiri.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya keras.

Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan 'suara merdu' Naruto, bangun dari sofa yang Ia duduki. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah lemari besar berwarna cokelat muda di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian miliknya. Kemudian, menyodorkan pakaian itu ke arah Naruto.

"Ganti seragammu dan pakai ini," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Naruto. "Jangan seenaknya Kau memerintahku, _Teme!_"

"Ck! Jangan membantah! Atau aku sendirilah yang akan mengganti pakaianmu."

Naruto bergeming. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ditatapnya pemuda itu. Tersirat jelas kalau Ia sama sekali tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ambil," kata Sasuke masih menyodorkan setumpuk pakaian kepada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal. Mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandiku," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Naruto bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Mata biru milik Naruto menyisiri kamar mandi sederhana itu. Ia berjalan ke sebuah wastafel di dekat _bath-tub_. Ditaruhnya pakaian milik Sasuke di atas sebuah rak kecil di ruangan itu.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin di atas wastafel. Dirinya nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_ Kau ini kenapa, Naruto! Bisa-bisanya menurut semudah itu pada si _Teme_-Berengsek-Pantat Ayam itu!" rutuk Naruto pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Kembali, pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang dicium Sasuke dengan lembut. Mendadak, wajahnya memanas. Bahkan bukan wajahnya saja. Tapi, seluruh tubuhnya ikut memanas.

"Argh! Kau ini kenapa, Naruto!"

**.****..**

Sasuke mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Taruh saja seragammu di keranjang di samping pintu," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah buku yang Ia baca. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu juga sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua. Luka di pipi-yang ia dapat saat berkelahi tadi-pun sudah ditempeli dengan sebuah penutup luka berwarna cokelat muda.

Naruto mendengus kencang. Setelah memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang mata lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kau perhatian padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mendelik marah kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Padahal Ia yang bertanya duluan, tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah balik bertanya?

"Aku bertanya duluan, _Teme!_"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, maka akan kujawab pertanyaanmu," kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Baik!" kata Naruto jengkel. Lebih baik kali ini Ia mengalah. Setelah mengatur emosinya yang kembali meledak, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto. "Terkadang kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Tapi terkadang kau perhatian padaku. Sering kali kau mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataanya. Karena kalau diteruskan, mau ditaruh dimana muka dan harga dirinya.

"Karena kita mirip," kata Sasuke yang kini menutup pelan buku yang Ia baca. Pemuda berambut raven itu juga tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Mirip?" ulang Naruto.

"Ya, mirip," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku juga pernah kehilangan seorang Ibu. Bahkan seorang Ayah sekaligus."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lurut dan badannya.

"...Saat umurku lima tahun, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mobil yang kami tumpangi tidak sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan dan akhirnya terperosok ke dalam hutan. Hanya aku yang selamat dari kejadian itu karena _Kaa-san_ memelukku erat. Sama sepertimu, aku juga menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena kalau saja saat itu aku tidak merengek kepada kedua orang tuaku untuk pergi ke festival lampion, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Berhari-hari, aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar. Menolak bujukan orang-orang agar aku berhenti bersedih. Aku bahkan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku kalau saka saat itu _Aniki_ tidak menyadarkanku"

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "..._Aniki_ mengatakan padaku 'Walau apapun yang kau lakukan, sekeras apapun kau menyalahkan dirimu, mereka berdua tidak akan hidup kembali. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, hanyalah berusaha hidup sekuat tenaga dan semampu kita agar mereka bangga.'"

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang memeluk lututnya itu.

"Kau beruntung, Naruto. Setidaknya kau masih punya seorang Ayah."

Bahu pemuda pirang itu sedikit bergetar.

"...Ayah?" gumam Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sebut Ayah itu membencimu sehingga melihatmu saja ia tidak ingin? Sama saja dengan tidak punya Ayah!"

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tega membenci darah dagingnya sendiri, Naruto," desis Sasuke.

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, _Teme!_" seru Naruto yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenyak melihat setitik cairan bening di sudut mata biru Naruto. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengulurkan tangan putihya mengusap pelan air mata itu.

Naruto tertengun saat jemari yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi anehnya, ia justru merasa nyaman. Pemuda pirang itupun memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeluarkan semakin banyak air mata.

"Dia membenciku, _Teme_. Dia membenciku. Saking bencinya ia padaku, ia bahkan tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Membiarkan pemuda bermata biru cerah itu mengeluarkan cairan-cairan bening dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipi tan miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau melihat sisi lemah diriku," kata Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin semudah itu ia menangis dihadapan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Padahal ia tidak pernah menangis di hadapan orang lain bahkan teman-temannya selama ini.

"Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali mengeluarkan isi hati kita. Dimana-mana manusia itu sama saja. Tertawa saat merasa bahagia, menangis saat merasa sedih. Tidak ada orang yang melarang kita untuk mengekspresikan diri," kata Sasuke santai sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke saat melihat tatapan tidak percaya pemuda itu.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu, _Teme_."

Tidak disangka, Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan polos pemuda itu.

"Dasar _Dobe_."

"Ka-Kau! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"_Never,__"_ kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto melongo. "Ka-Kau bisa tertawa ya?" gumam pemuda pirang itu yang sukses mendapat sebuah pukulan kecil dikepalanya.

"_Baka!"_

"Jangan memukulku, Brengsek!" seru Naruto sambil meraih sebuah bantal disampingnya. Rencananya Naruto ingin memukul balik pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Tapi saat hendak berdiri, kakinya tersangkut dilekukan karpet dibawahnya. Akibatnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hendak jatuh ke depan kalau saja sebuah tangan pucat menarik bagian belakang kaos putih yang dipakai Naruto.

"Dasar ceroboh!"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya mencari dimana asal suara yang membentaknya. Matanya membelalak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Rupanya tadi Sasuke berhasil mencegah Naruto jatuh. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu gagal menahan berat badan Naruto sehingga pemuda itu sukses mendarat di dada Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sedang dalam posisi berbaring di atas sofa dengan Naruto yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke dan kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang erat pinggang Naruto.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_...

Lama keduanya hanya diam sambil menatap mata lawan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdeham pelan seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang pemuda itu.

"Bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?" gumam Sasuke. Didorongnya pelan tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Go-gomen..._" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk kaku. Dia kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda di bawahnya dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Kedua orang itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah di ruangan itu.

"...Ini sudah malam," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau menginap saja. Kau bisa memakai kamarku. Aku akan tidur di kamar _Aniki_."

Naruto tidak membantah. Lidahnya tiba-tiba saja kelu. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat kepada pemuda itu.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Naruto menatap sebuah tempat tidur di kamar itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke sana. Disibakkannya sebuah selimut berwarna biru. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Dipeluknya sebuah guling yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya.

"mint..." gumam Naruto.

Mendadak, jantungnya berpacu di atas normal saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya kembali memanas saat mengingat sebegitu dekatnya wajah pemuda itu sehingga Ia bisa mencium bau parfum yang dipakai Sasuke.

'_Kami-sama! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ batinnya.

Sementara, di luar sana. Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dibiarkannya televisi di ruangan itu menyala dengan volume yang kecil.

"Hampir saja aku lepas kendali lagi..." katanya sambil menatap layar televisi yang menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya ia bingung sedang berada dimana. Tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau kemarin ia baru saja menginap di rumah pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur itu. Matanya tertuju ke sebuah tumpukan pakaian di atas sofa. Pakaian seragam sekolahnya yang sudah bersih dan disetrika.

'_Kapan i__a melakukan semua ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil memegangi pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Suara seseorang yang berbicara tiba-tiba sontak membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget. Ditatapnya pemilik suara itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kalau masuk, bisa ketuk pintu dulu?" desis Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mendecak kesal mendapati jawaban singkat-padat-dan tidak jelas dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan melamun saja. Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siaplah. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di bawah," kata Sasuke kemudian kembali meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kamar itu.

Naruto yang sempat melongo sebentar mendengar ucapan pemuda itu buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi saat dilihatnya jam dinding di kamar itu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan pagi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya kembali, Naruto turun ke lantai bawah. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dapur. Didepannya sudah terhidang dua piring _omelette rice_ yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian menikmati sarapan yang tersedia dalam keadaan diam membisu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Yang terdengar di ruangan bercat putih itu hanyalah suara denting alat makan yang membentur piring keramik.

**.**

"Naik," perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih diam tidak bergerak walau sudah melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap di atas sebuah motor bermerek Ducati berwarna hitam.

"Jangan melamun lagi, _Dobe_. Atau kau akan membuat kita terlambat," lanjutnya.

Naruto menurut lalu naik ke atas motor itu. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memacu motornya seperti seorang pembalap. Jalanan yang mereka lalui sekarang lumayan sepi sehingga Sasuke tidak ragu-ragu menambah kecepatannya sampai seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam yang langsung membuat pemuda dibelakangnya tergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar-benar gila, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman sekolah dua menit sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

"Hn," balas Sasuke kemudian memarkirkan motornya lalu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang berteriak kesal.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran siswa-siswi yang melihatnya baru saja datang ke sekolah dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah kelasnya-dengan Naruto mengikuti di belakang-sambil memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku celananya. Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti saat dilihatnya Inuzuka Kiba berjalan kearahnya dengan Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Kiba. "Kau dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_ ke kantornya."

Sasuke mengernyit heran menanggapi perkataan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tsunade-_sama_ hanya menyuruhku seperti itu. Oh ya," katanya sambil melirik Naruto. "Kau juga dipanggil, Naruto."

Naruto pun ikut-ikutan mengernyit heran. Tapi setelah itu-tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun-Ia berjalan melewati mereka untuk pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

**...**

Naruto menatap wanita berambut pirang dan seorang pria bermasker di depannya. Mata birunya menatap kesal ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Aku mendapat berita kalau kau kemarin berkelahi lagi, Naruto," kata wanita itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela di ruangan itu.

"Naruto. Tsunade-_sama_ berbicara padamu," kata Kakashi.

Pemuda bermata biru itu hanya mendecak kesal. "Aku sudah bilang jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"NARUTO!" raung Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak ikut campur! Kau itu cucuku satu-satunya, Bocah! Apa salahnya kami mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam disamping Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kepala Sekolah-nya itu.

'_Na-Naruto cucu Tsunade-sama?'_ batin Sasuke.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa membiarkaanmu seperti ini terus. Kemasi barang-barang yang ada di apartemenmu sekarang juga. Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersamaku," kata Tsunade tegas.

Naruto mendelik ke arah wanita itu. "_Baa-chan_ tidak bisa seenaknya! Ini hidupku. Aku berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri!"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, Bocah! Membolos sekolah. Kemudian berkelahi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan belakangan ini!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah guru sekaligus wali kelasnya. "Kau memang seorang pengawas yang baik, _Ero-sensei_," kata Naruto sarkastik.

"Terima Kasih pujianmu itu, Naruto-_kun_." balas Kakashi dengan senyum yang terkembang di balik maskernya.

"Huh!"

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Tsunade lagi. "Hari ini kalian berdua akan kuhukum membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah karena kalian berkelahi. Nikmati hukuman kalian baik-baik. Dan kau Naruto, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku barusan."

Tsunade kemudian menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya, setelah kepergian kedua orang itu, wanita berambut pirang itu kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bocah itu."

"Saya pun juga sama seperti Anda, Tsunade-_sama_," balas Kakashi. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu kemudian mengambil sebuah berkas yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja tamu di ruangan itu. Diserahkannya berkas itu kepada Tsunade.

"Ini berkas siswa baru yang akan pindah kesini hari ini," kata Kakashi.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu melihatnyapun aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Suruh saja dia menghadapku kalau ia sudah datang."

Tsunade kemudian menyuruh Kakashi untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi sebelum laki-laki berrmasker itu menghilang di balik pintu, Tsunade memanggilnya lagi.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelesaikan masalah Naruto dengan 'orang-orang' itu, Kakashi," kata Tsunade.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Itu sudah tugas saya, Tsunade-_sama_."

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, wanita itu menatap sebuah foto di bagian depan berkas yang diserahkan Kakashi tadi.

"Untuk apa ia datang kemari?" tanya Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Sou`s Note: **Bagi readers yang penasaran siapa yang nge-email Pein, sudah dijawab di chapter ini. Yupz, Kakashi. Trus apa hubungannya dengan Pein, lain kali saja saia kasih tahu *dibekep gara2 sok misterius*

Gomen ne, kalau lagi2 saia main rahasia2an. Saia sendiri ga tahu kenapa fic ini jadi seperti ini #pundung

*noleh kanan-kiri* masih adakah yang mau mereview fic yang gaje ini?

REVIEW PLEASE...


	5. Chapter 5: Background and New Student

Hola minna~ umm... Sou lagi ga pengen basa-basi. Langsung balas review saja deh!

**Chi :**Makasih untuk reviewnya Chi-san dan maaf kalo saia baru balas di chapter ini.

**Matsuo Emi : **Ga papa kok, Emi-san. Saia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Untuk siapa siswa barunya, silahkan baca chapter ini saja. Makasih reviewnya, Emi-san! #bungkuk2

**Vii no Kitsune : **Yup, ga papa... makasih karena selama ini Vii-san sudah memberi masukan yang berguna untuk saia... makasih juga untuk reviewnya...

**Dark Dobe:**Kalo langsung sikat, fic ini ga di rate T lagi dong *smirked* Maaf kalo lagi2 TBC dengan banyak tanda tanya... #plak. Murid barunya ada di chapter ini. Tenang saja, dia ga bakalan jadi pengganggu. Makasih reviewnya ya?

Sepertinya balasan untuk chapter ini segitu aja deh. Bagi yang merasa belum saia balas reviewnya, silahkan PM saia saja... #otak saia lagi error, jadi sering lupa...

**Okeh, chapter 5! ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. He own everything!

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

Slight: NejiGaara

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), kata-kata kasar, dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sou`s Note: **berhubung disini saia author-nya, saia sedikit mengutak-atik 'pohon keluarga' di Naruto. Dan juga, Uzushiogakure di sini bukan nama desa, tapi sebuah nama perusahaan. ^_^v

* * *

**Chapter 5****: The Background and New Student

* * *

**

'_Baka! Kuso! Apa-apaan Baa-chan itu. Apa haknya mencampuri hidupku!'_ batin Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melempar begitu saja sebuah tong sampah berukuran sedang dengan kasar hingga benda itu menghantam tembok dengan keras.

Ia mendecak kesal memikirkan hukuman yang diberikan Kepala Sekolahnya yang sangat keterlaluan. Apa Kepala Sekolahnya itu sama sekali tidak ingat kalau sekarang ini musim dingin? Atau ia sengaja mau membuat dirinya membeku di luar?

Membersihkan halaman belakang yang kotor? Yang benar saja! Ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu mengurusi pekerjaan seperti ini.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengeram saat mengingat pria berambut perak yang tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi. Amarahnya memuncak mengingat kelakuan pria itu.

'_Kalau bukan karena Ero-sensei itu, aku tidak akan berada di sini!'_ batinnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bosan membuat keributan terus, _Dobe?_"

Naruto membalik tubuhnya menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini sedang menenteng sekantong plastik besar berwarna hitam. Dilemparnya plastik itu ke dalam sebuah bak besar berwarna hijau tua.

Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah keran air tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pekerjaan membersihkan halaman belakang sekolahnya baru saja selesai. Pemuda itu kemudian membasuh tangannya yang kotor dengan air dari keran itu. Setelah mengelap tangannya, ia berniat untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah, menikmati istirahat siangnya lebih awal.

Namun, saat menyusuri koridor yang sepi, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat seseorang menghadang jalannya. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sama dengan seragam sekolahnya.

'_Mau apa dia disini?' _batin Naruto.

"Bisa saya berbicara empat mata dengan Anda, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto langsung kepada pemuda di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi dengan pemuda berambut merah bata di hadapannya itu.

Pemuda yang ditanyai itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar-tanpa ekspresi-miliknya.

"Aku bicara padamu, bukan dengan sebuah patung, Gaara," ucap Naruto kepada pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya diam. Selama beberapa lama, kedua orang itu hanya diam. Hanya terdengar desir angin musim dingin bertiup di atas atap _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini paling benci menunggu," lanjut pemuda pirang itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan pergi."

"Mito-_sama_ mengirim saya kesini,"

Naruto yang saat itu hendak membuka pintu atap yang tertutup, membelalakkan matanya. Tangan tan pemuda itu menggenggam kenop pintu dengan keras.

"Mito-_sama_ mengirim saya kesini untuk menyampaikan kalau Beliau ingin Anda menemuinya, Naruto-_sama_," kata Gaara.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan... orang itu," kata Naruto tanpa melihat Gaara sedikitpun.

"Mungkin Anda belum mendengar berita yang terjadi di Uzushio. Tapi-"

"Aku sudah bukan bagian dari Uzushio lagi," potong Naruto cepat. "Kau tentu ingat kan?"

"Tolong dengarkan saya dulu, Naruto-_sama_," kata Gaara yang kini menatap ke arah Naruto. "Paman Anda, Nawaki-_sama_. Saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaan Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan Dokter sudah mem-vonis umur Beliau hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

Gaara berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "...Uzushio butuh seorang pemimpin baru. Setelah kematian Kakek Anda setahun lalu, dan sekarang Paman Anda yang sakit, Andalah satu-satunya harapan Beliau. Tujuan saya datang kesini untuk menyampaikan berita itu pada Anda dan meminta Anda untuk... pulang."

"Oh, jadi wanita itu baru mengakuiku lagi di saat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu pada Nenek Anda sendiri, Naruto-_sama_."

"DIA ITU BUKAN LAGI NENEKKU, GAARA!" teriak Naruto. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan Uzushio! Persetan dengan semua itu! Hubungan itu sudah lama berakhir saat 'Dia' menyalahkanku atas kematian _Kaa-san_!"

"Hubungan keluarga tidak bisa berakhir begitu saja!" bentak Gaara dengan sedikit emosi.

Naruto mengumpat kesal. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda bermata hijau _jade_ itu. Dengan langkah lebar, ia mendekati Gaara. Dicengkramnya kerah kemeja pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Katakan pada wanita yang Kau panggil 'Mito-_sama_' itu untuk berhenti menggangguku! Kalau ia ingin mencari penerus, cari saja orang lain! Jangan bawa-bawa aku! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berada di dekatku!" bentak Naruto tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan. Ditariknya tubuhnya dari cengkraman pemuda pirang itu.

"Saya tidak akan kembali ke Uzushio sampai Anda mau ikut bersama saya menemui Mito-_sama.._." kata Gaara lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap sekolah.

Sepeninggalnya pemuda berambut merah bata itu, Naruto masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Ditatapnya satu-satunya pintu besi di tempat itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada di sana, _Teme?_ Apa kau tidak pernah diajari kalau menguping pembicaraan orang itu sangat tidak sopan?" kata Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto berbicara, dari balik pintu besi itu Sasuke muncul. Ia berjalan santai ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Ia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali karena ketahuan baru saja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku berada di balik pintu itu?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu balik bertanya.

Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan mengikutiku saat kesini. Jangan meremehkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, _Teme_," kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu aku sejak tadi menguping, mengapa kau tetap membiarkanku?"

"Itu terserah aku!" bentak Naruto. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan saja pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu pun berjalan melewati Naruto dan duduk bersila di atas atap sekolahnya.

"...Kau tidak keberatan atau marah tadi aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan si panda itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan santai kemudian sama seperti pemuda berambut raven itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai semen yang dingin.

"Gaara pasti akan mengamuk kalau mendengar kau baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'panda'."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke dengan cueknya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Dobe_."

"Untuk apa aku marah? Toh, kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Tidak ada gunanya," kata Naruto. Mata birunya nampak sedang melihat langit di atasnya.

'_Sepertinya aku ketularan hobi S__hika yang suka memandangi awan,'_ pikir pemuda itu. Mata biru pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke orang yang duduk didekatnya saat ini.

"...Sebagai orang yang baru saja mengetahui rahasia terbesar seseorang, kau terlihat sangat santai. Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan, _Teme?_"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Mata onyxnya menatap mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Tidak," sahutnya singkat. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau itu bukan seorang pemuda biasa. Aku juga sudah bisa menebak kalau kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Uzushio."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang Uzushio?"

"Tidak banyak. Yang kutahu itu adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam pengembangan dan pembuatan pesawat terbang. Aku pernah mendengar _Aniki_ menyebut satu dua kali tentang itu."

"_Aniki_-mu itu mengelola sebuah perusahaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _eksport-import._"

"Berarti kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa-"

"Aku tahu," potong pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Pembuatan pesawat terbang hanyalah kedok belaka bukan? Uzushio itu adalah nama sebuah organisasi bawah tanah raksasa yang menguasai hampir seluruh wilayah dunia bawah. Bedanya dengan organisasi hitam lainnya, Uzushio juga bertugas sebagai pengawas dunia bawah. Menjaga keseimbangan dan menyelesaikan konflik yang terjadi di dunia bawah adalah tugas pokok mereka.

"Mungkin boleh dikatakan mereka berperan sebagai 'polisi' atau 'penegak hukum'. Tapi bedanya, mereka tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh atau membantai orang atau kelompok yang menghalangi pekerjaan mereka. Menghancurkan sebuah organisasi mafia bagi mereka tidaklah sulit," kata Sasuke.

"Da-Dari mana kau tahu?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Tidak disangkanya pemuda dihadapannya itu tahu sejauh ini.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke dengan membalik kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"...Aku sedikit penasaran denganmu. Terutama dengan marga Uzumaki yang kau pakai. Nama itu pernah kudengar dari _Aniki_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat teringat hal itu, aku sedikit banyak menyelidiki tentangmu. Tentang keluarga dari pihak Ayah ataupun Ibumu. Mudah sekali menemukan informasi mengenai Ibumu karena ia adalah orang yang terkenal.

"Uzumaki adalah nama gadis yang dipakai oleh Ibumu. Nama itu juga adalah nama gadis Ibu dari Ibumu sebelum ia menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Senju. Ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina atau mungkin boleh kupanggil, Namikaze Kushina? Seorang aktris jenius terkenal yang tiba-tiba menghilang belasan tahun yang lalu dan tidak diketahui kabarnya sama sekali. Baru kuketahui kalau ia menghilang setelah menikahi seorang laki-laki, yang tidak lain adalah Ayahmu..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengetahui dirinya sampai sejauh itu.

"...dan, yang membuatku semakin tertarik menguak jati dirimu saat kutahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan Uzushio. Siapa sangka kalau kau adalah cucu dari seorang pemimpin organisasi yang lebih berbahaya dan gelap dibandingkan dengan mafia atau gengster biasa. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang baru saja kuketahui tentangmu, ternyata kau itu cucu Tsunade-_sama_. Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas ulahmu selama ini."

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Ditatapnya mata biru pemuda disebelahnya. "Bagian mana yang salah dari penjelasanku barusan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada santai seolah-olah ia baru saja menerangkan suatu pelajaran bukannya membeberkan rahasia seseorang.

"Ka-Kau, tidak kusangka orang biasa sepertimu bisa mengetahui informasi paling rahasia seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Itu bukan pujian, Brengsek!" bentak Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mereka tahu kau mengetahui informasi sebanyak itu tentang Uzushio! Mereka bisa menghabisimu, _Teme!_"

"Aku tahu," kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan jejak kalau aku baru saja menyusup mencari informasi tentang mereka."

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya menahan kesal. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar tidak takut mati sampai-sampai melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu.

"...Lalu, apa rencanamu, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. "Seperti yang kudengar barusan, Nenekmu memintamu untuk kembali ke Uzushio. Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Ck! Jangan harap," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak sudi kembali ke tempat busuk itu."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kau kejam sekali menyebut tempat itu tempat busuk."

"Me-Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, _Baka!_" balas Naruto dengan tergagap setelah melihat wajah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan jantungnya berdedak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

'_Kami-sama! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku jadi aneh seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto.

"_...be! Dobe!_"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya. Ia semakin terkejut karena entah sejak kapan Sasuke kini berada di hadapannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan pucatnya di depan wajah Naruto. Kontan saja saat itu juga wajah Naruto memanas.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "A-Aku baik-baik saja. Menyingkir sedikit, _Baka-Teme!_"

Sasuke yang bukannya menyingkir saat itu juga, malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Dielusnya pelan tiga garis halus di pipi kiri pemuda itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu.

Kini, tangan kanan yang tadi mengelus pipi kiri Naruto berpindah ke leher kecokelatan pemuda itu. Tangan pucat milik Sasuke menyentuh leher cokelat itu dan membawanya semakin mendekat sehingga wajah kedua pemuda itu hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke.

Naruto yang dipanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut dan beda dari biasanya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sembari menatap mata onyx pemuda dihadapannya. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Ingin rasanya ia memukul pemuda dihadapannya saat ini juga. Tapi entah mengapa, tangannya terasa berat dan tidak punya tenaga untuk digerakkan.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang memburu dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Merasa Naruto sedikit berontak, Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Dikecupnya pelan bibir merah itu. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mencium bibir Naruto namun tidak ada tanggapan.

Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatap mata biru Naruto yang membelalak dengan tatapan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru dilakukan Sasuke.

Kembali, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Dijilatnya lembut bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak memberinya izin. Dengan kesal, Sasuke mengigit pelan bibir bawah pemuda itu sehingga membuat Naruto terpekik pelan.

Kesempatan yang hanya beberapa detik itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan lincah, ia memasukkan lidahnya lewat celah kecil yang terbuka.

Naruto hendak protes. Tapi tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh tangan kiri Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya. Saat menyadari lidah Sasuke yang kini menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, ia menggunakan lidahnya sendiri untuk mengusir penyusup yang masuk. Sayangnya, tindakan Naruto barusan disalahartikan oleh Sasuke. Tangan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tadi mencengkram leher Naruto kini bergerak perlahan ke kepala pemuda itu. Ditekannya kepala Naruto hanya untuk sekadar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghhh..."

Naruto mengerang tertahan saat kini lidah Sasuke mengajak lidahnya bergulat dalam mulutnya. Mata pemuda pirang itu kini terpejam. Tanpa sadar, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher putih Sasuke. Mendapat reaksi yang diinginkan, Sasuke semakin bertindak liar. Bibirnya tidak lagi melumat bibir Naruto. Diciuminya sudut bibir pemuda itu. Sedikit demi sedikit bergerak turun hingga sampai di leher kecokelatan Naruto.

"Akhh!" pekik Naruto lagi saat lehernya digigit oleh Sasuke. Tapi hanya sebentar karena pekikan itu kini berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat Sasuke mencium, menghisap kemudian menjilat bekas gigitannya sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa kau ada?" suara seseorang dari arah pintu atap memaksa kedua pemuda yang sedang bermesraan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke. Sedikit semburat merah masih mewarnai wajah tan-nya.

Naruto yang baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh yang dibalas dengan seringaian di bibir lawannya. Sambil menutupi bekas _kissmark _di lehernya, pemuda berambut pirang itu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu besi itu. Dibelakang pemuda berambut nanas itu tampak Hinata yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah menunduk menatap lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara yang dibuat setenang mungkin walau sebenarnya ia sedang gelisah. Takut kalau kedua temannya itu sempat melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke berada di samping Naruto.

"Aku baru saja melihat Gaara dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Mau apa orang itu ke Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kunjungan rutin," jawab Naruto masih memegangi lehernya.

Mata Shikamaru menyipit mendengar ucapan temannya itu terutama saat Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memegangi lehernya. "Jangan berbohong, Naruto. Orang itu tidak akan kemari kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku bilang tida-"

"Ia ingin mengajak Naruto ke Uzushio," potong Sasuke yang seketika itu juga mendapat _death glare_ dari Naruto.

"A-Apa itu be-benar, Na-Naruto_-kun?_" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Kalau benar, lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya, Shika!" kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan mereka."

Pemuda berambut pirang itupun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Hinata yang melihat kepergian pemuda itu, ikut pergi menyusul pemuda itu meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke disana.

"...Dimana Hyuuga yang satunya?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Entah mengapa sepertinya pemuda bermarga Nara itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, menahan kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya.

"Sedang mengurus suatu hal. Daripada itu," Shikamaru berhenti sebentar. Membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai atap tanpa alas satupun. "Jangan berbuat hal mesum di sekolah, Uchiha."

Sasuke memandang pemuda yang sedang tiduran di atap sekolah itu dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Nara," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

**..****.**

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tanda 'ai' di dahi kanannya berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di dekat sebuah pohon besar di hutan kecil yang berada tepat di belakang gedung _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," katanya kepada entah siapa.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas di tempat itu. Orang itu berjalan dengan langkah santai. Ia baru berhenti saat sudah berdiri di samping kanan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Gaara," sapa orang itu.

"Hn. Ada urusan apa Kau mencariku, Neji?"

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menatap kerimbunan pepohonan di depannya seolah-olah pemandangan itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Untuk apa seseorang sepertimu ada di sekolah biasa seperti ini? Itu sangat... tidak biasa. Mengingat 'orang-orang' seperti Kalian sudah tidak perlu mengenyam bangku sekolah lagi."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Neji mendecak pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya. Ditariknya keras lengan pemuda itu kemudian membenturkan tubuh Gaara ke batang sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini akan jadi urusanku kalau kau ingin menyakiti Naruto, Sabaku_-san_," desisnya di telinga pemuda bermata hijau ini.

"Anda tahu sendiri saya tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, Hyuuga_-sama_," balas Gaara.

Neji menatap mata hijau milik Gaara. Dibawanya wajah Gaara mendekat ke wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan bibir merah pemuda itu.

Gaara yang tubuhnya menegang ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Neji, akhirnya rileks kembali saat merasakan sentuhan yang sangat familiar itu. Ia menutup pelan kelopak matanya. Diremasnya bagian depan seragam milik pemuda bermata lavender itu saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan rakus oleh Neji.

Sudut bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihat Gaara yang nampaknya menikmati ciuman itu. Dijilatnya bibir bagian bawah pemuda itu untuk meminta izin masuk. Gaara yang mengerti maksud Neji, mempersilahkan lidah pemuda itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Ngghh..." erang pemuda bermata hijau itu di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Dilingkarkannya tangan miliknya di leher Neji hanya sekadar untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Ne-Neji..." kata Gaara dengan suara terputus-putus saat mereka baru saja mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar dibelakangnya.

Neji menjilati sisa-sisa saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Gaara. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah walau sudah setahun lebih kita tidak bertemu, Gaara."

"Ja-Jangan menggodaku... Ngghh..."

Gaara kembali mengerang pelan saat Neji kini menciumi leher jenjang pemuda itu dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan kemudian menjilati leher itu sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih Gaara.

"... Ne-Neji, hen-hentikan!" seru Gaara sambil mendorong dada pemuda berambut lavender itu menjauh. "Saya datang kemari bukan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Anda, Hyuuga-_sama,_" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Tapi tampaknya Kau. Menikmati. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan padamu, Sabaku-_san_," kata Neji dengan penekanan di kata 'kau menikmati'. Ia menatap pemuda didepannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Gaara yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan mata lavender Neji.

"Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu ke Konoha, Gaara," tatap Neji.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menghela nafasnya, masih menolak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Neji.

"Aku kesini untuk membawa Naruto-_sama_ menemui Mito-_sama_," ucap Gaara.

"Untuk apa wanita itu ingin menemui Naruto? Bukannya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi?"

Gaara tidak menawab.

"Gaara, jawab aku!" bentak Neji. "Belum puas ia menyakiti cucunya sendiri!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kini menatap Neji dengan tajam. "Jangan berbicara kurang ajar seperti itu, Hyuuga-_sama_!"

Neji terhenyak saat melihat tatapan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ada kilat sedih dan juga kemarahan di mata pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan untuk meredam emosinya.

"Apa Minato_-san_ tahu kedatanganmu ke Konoha?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Beliau tidak tahu. Tapi cepat atau lambat Beliau pasti akan tahu juga."

Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam mematung di tempat itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun sampai akhirnya bel tanda istirahat siang menggema di seluruh penjuru _Konoha Gakuen_. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi saat ia berjalan melewati Neji, ia berhenti sebentar.

"Tolong Anda jangan ikut campur masalah kami kalau Anda tidak ingin terluka, Hyuuga-_sama_," kata Gaara seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Uzushio di fic ini lebih mudahnya mirip dengan para 'bangsawan jahat' di Kuroshitsuji-nya Yana Toboso. Tentu nantinya dengan versi saia sendiri. Saia hanya mengambil point itu saja.

Karena pada awalnya saia sedikit kebingungan menentukan latar belakang Naruto, akhirnya setelah menulis beberapa versi, saya memutuskan memakai yang ini. Silahkan kemukakan pendapat readers sekalian di kotak review. Kalau ada yang mau memberi Flame, silahkan saja. Tapi tolong kata2nya sopan, alasan logis, dan bukan soal pairing... m(.)m

Review If you don`t mind...


	6. Chapter 6: Sabaku's Sibling

Yeah~ saia kembali!

**Review`s Reply:**

**Rhie-chan Aoi sora mlez log in:**Huhh.. kenapa dirimu itu malas log in sih? #death glare. Ini sudah di-update lho. Ingat review chapter ini ya? #plak! Makasih reviewnya, Rhie-chan...^.^

**Kiryuu: **Iya... ini sudah diupdate. Gomen kalo chapter ini lumayan lama update-nya. Makasih review-nya Kiryuu-san...

**Dark Dobe: **#nyodorin tissue sekotak. Awas anemia, Dobe-san... #plak! Hehehe... soalnya udah chapter 4, tapi hints S.N-nya kurang banget, jadi sekalian saja saia buat yang seperti kemaren. Makasih review-nya...

**KUCINGBIRU: **Nya~ naik rate? Adakah yang setuju sama kucingbiru kalo fic ini naik rate? Hahaha, saia belum kepikiran buat naikin rate #pundung. Senjata buat uzushio? Boleh tuh. Nanti saia rental ya? Oke, makasih reviewnya...

**diana `dobe-chan:**ShikaKiba? Hmmm *mikir* maaf diana-san, saia belum tahu apa akan ada ShikaKiba atau tidak. Tergantung kedepannya nanti. Kalau memang ada hint ke arah sana, pasti saia masukin. Kalau tidak... yah, lihat nanti saja #kicked! Oke, hints-nya akan saia tambah. Makasih review-nya...

Sipp, balas review udah selesai... douzo!

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot!

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), dll. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_**Empire State Building**_**, **_**Suna City...**_

Seorang pria terlihat sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya di sebuah ruangan yang mewah dan luas. Matanya menyusuri baris demi baris tulisan yang tercetak rapi di atas kertas. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya membaca kertas di tangannya.

Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kulit berwarna hitam, orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit ruangan miliknya. Selama beberapa lama ia hanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Baru setelahnya, ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Orang itu kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya.

Pria berambut pirang cerah itu mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk," suara _baritone_ orang itu menggema di ruangan yang sepi yang merupakan ruang kerja miliknya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang berderit pelan.

Daun pintu yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok lain yang berdiri di depan ruangan. Tanpa menolehpun, sang pemilik ruangan tahu siapa yang mengunjungi ruangannya siang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemilik ruangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia baca.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, tapi saya menerima sebuah laporan dari Konoha," kata sosok yang mempunyai sebuah luka melintang di wajahnya.

Pemilik ruangan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Diletakkannya pena yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja.

"Apa beritanya?"

Sosok berambut cokelat kehitam-hitaman itu membuka sebuah buku yang dibawanya kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada pria berambut pirang itu. Pria itu tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Dibacanya beberapa baris tulisan di kertas itu. Mata birunya kemudian membelalak setelah membaca kertas itu.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Minato_-sama_?" tanya sosok dihadapan pria pirang itu.

Pria bernama Minato itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Siapkan jadwal keberangkatanku segera," katanya sambil menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Baik. Akan segera saya laksanakan,"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sabaku's Sibling

* * *

**

_**Naruto`s Apartment, Konoha City...**_

"Apa-apaan semua ini?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada dirinya sendiri saat membuka pintu apartemen miliknya.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu terkejut begitu masuk ke apartemennya dan melihat semua barang-barang di ruangan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tempat tidur, barang-barang elektronik, peralatan dapur, termasuk lemari yang berisi semua pakaiannya sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu.

Mata birunya menatap ruangan yang kini kosong dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Belum cukupkah apa yang dialaminya sejak pagi di sekolah? Pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan ada yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Ck! _Baa-chan_ benar-benar..." katanya sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengunci pintu tempat itu. Apa gunanya? Toh tidak ada barang-barang berharga lagi disana.

"_Baa-chan_ benar-benar serius. _Kuso!_" gerutu Naruto sambil menuruni tangga menuju lobi apartemen itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan cukup sabar sekadar untuk menunggu pintu _lift_ yang terbuka, sehingga lebih memilih menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai tujuh tempat tinggalnya.

Sesampainya pemuda itu di depan pintu masuk gedung apartemennya, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di halaman gedung itu.

"Chee, kalian mau apa, hah!" bentaknya kepada dua orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kami diperintahkan Tsunade-_sama_ untuk menjemput Anda, Naruto-_sama_," kata salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu. "Kami mohon Anda tidak melawan karena kami sudah diizinkan untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan kalau sampai Anda menolak mengikuti kami."

Naruto mengumpat kesal. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan ke arah mobil hitam itu. ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibukakan salah satu dari mereka. Di dalam mobil yang mulai berjalan itu, Naruto menatap kesal ke arah luar jendela. Bukannya ia takut berhadapan dengan dua orang yang duduk di kursi depan mobil yang ia tumpangi. Ia bahkan bisa merubuhkan kedua orang itu dengan sekali pukul. Hanya saja, saat ini ia sedang malas berurusan dengan kedua anak buah Neneknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Konoha. Setelah dua puluh menit lebih akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik yang dipernis mengkilat. Didepan pintu gerbang itu, seorang wanita berambut pendek berpakaian seperti wanita kantoran berdiri diam memandangi mobil yang berhenti didepannya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto_-sama_," kata wanita itu saat melihat Naruto turun dari mobil. "Tsunade-_sama_ sudah menunggu Anda di dalam."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa sambil mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional yang luas dan tampak terawat dengan baik.

"Silahkan masuk," kata wanita itu sambil membukakan sebuah pintu geser yang terletak di bagian dalam rumah itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan beralaskan _tatami_. Ruangan yang Ia tahu adalah sebuah ruangan khusus untuk minum teh dan menjamu tamu. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Tidak sopan menatap orang yang lebih tua dengan tatapan seperti itu, Bocah," kata wanita berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah meminum segelas teh yang tersaji di atas sebuah _kotatsu_ di ruangan itu.

"Duduk," perintah Tsunade kepada pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. Sayangnya, pemuda pirang itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukan perintahnya. "Terserah kau saja," lanjut Tsunade.

Lama kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dan saling pandang sampai akhirnya Tsunade menghela nafasnya.

"...Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti kesal dan marah atas apa yang kulakukan pada tempat tinggalmu," kata Tsunade tanpa menatap ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi ini semua aku lakukan untuk kepentinganmu, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak seperti ini. Disini kau itu tanggung jawabku, kau harus ingat itu."

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah tatami di bawah kakinya.

"Memang, dulu aku membiarkanmu untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Aku berpendapat itu baik untukmu, mengingat kondisimu saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku mengizinkanmu kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Kau yang sekarang sangat berubah. Berkelahi, membolos, mencari masalah dengan staf pengajar..." Tsunade berhenti sebentar menyesap teh hijau dari gelas di tangannya. "...Kushina pasti tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti sekarang, Naruto."

"Jangan bawa-bawa _Kaa-san_ dalam hal ini," kata Naruto. Ia memang selalu tampak tidak nyaman kalau orang-orang sekitarnya membawa-bawa nama Ibunya dalam pembicaraan yang ia lakukan.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, Bocah."

"Tapi tetap saja _Kaa-san_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Tidak dipedulikannya wanita di depannya melotot marah kepadanya.

"_Baa-chan_ jangan memcampuri kehidupanku. Apa yang terjadi denganku tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Baa-chan_," lanjut pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"NARUTO, KA-"

"Berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah itu tidak baik, Tsunade," kata seseorang memotong ucapan wanita berambut pirang itu. Kedua orang di ruangan tersebut otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berambut putih panjang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Rambut putihnya yang basah tergerai dibelakang punggungnya. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah handuk berwarna putih melingkar di leher laki-laki itu.

"Darimana saja kau, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade kepada laki-laki itu.

"Hanya berendam sebentar di pemandian. Udara dingin seperti ini memang lebih cocok berendam," kata laki-laki itu dengan nada santai seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Naruto ketus saat ditanyai oleh laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Kakeknya itu.

"Dasar Bocah tidak sopan," balas Jiraiya kepada cucunya. Tanpa memperdulikan protes pemuda berambut pirang itu, Jiraiya menarik tangan tan Naruto ke arah meja kotatsu dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di hadapan Tsunade sementara ia mengambil tempat disamping wanita berambut pirang itu.

"_Jii-chan_ jangan seenaknya!" bentak Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Berani berjalan selangkah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu, Naruto," kata laki-laki berambut putih itu dengan nada dingin saat melihat Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan minum teh itu.

"Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan Nenekmu bicara," perintah laki-laki itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengeram pelan sambil melotot ke arah Jiraiya. Dengan terpaksa, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan kedua orang itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"...Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang-barang di apartemenmu ke kamarmu yang dulu. Semuanya terkecuali alat-alat dapur karena kau tidak memerlukannya. Mulai malam ini juga, kau akan tinggal disini. Suka atau tidak, itu sudah menjadi keputusan kami," kata Tsunade. "Ini semua kami lakukan untukmu, Bocah."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto membuat wanita itu menghela nafas putus asa. Matanya kini beralih ke arah pria yang duduk disampingnya berniat meminta bantuan.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Nenekmu, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya yang mendapat anggukan singkat sebagai balasan. "Bagus, sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Istirahatlah."

**...**

Naruto memandang ke sebuah ruangan luas berwarna _orange_ di depannya. Ruangan yang tidak lain adalah ruangannya dulu sebelum Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian satu setengah tahun lalu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sambil memandangi kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya sama seperti dulu. Perabotan kamarnya tidak ada yang diganti atau ditambahkan. Barang-barang dari apartemennya juga sudah dipindahkan dan diletakkan dengan rapi di kamarnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil memijit kening dengan tangan kanannya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kakek dan Neneknya itu. Ia tambah kesal lagi terhadap dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya kedua orang itu memerintahnya sementara ia sama sekali tidak melawan sedikitpun.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk, menarik sebuah selimut berwarna _orange _yang terlipat rapi di ujung tempat tidur. Tanpa berniat mengganti seragam, ia menggelung tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur kemudian terlelap.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun saat mendengar ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, pemuda itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat seorang pelayan yang memakai kimono sederhana berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ dan Jiraiya-_sama_ sudah menunggu Anda untuk sarapan di meja makan, Naruto-_sama_," kata pelayan itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memasuki kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu kamar tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Ia tidak memperdulikan raut wajah terkejut yang nampak di wajah pelayan tadi.

Dengan malas, Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan di rumah itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto," kata Jiraiya menyapa cucunya itu.

"Hnn," jawab Naruto singkat kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanan Jiraiya di meja bundar itu sementara Tsunade duduk disamping kiri Jiraiya. Ketiga orang di ruang makan itu kemudian menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada yang perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengomentari sarapan pagi itu.

"Kau akan berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku," kata Tsunade kepada Naruto yang sedang merapikan tali sepatunya di _genkan_ rumahnya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Neneknya sama sekali. "Aku sudah cukup punya masalah dengan _Sensei_ di sekolah. Sekarang _Baa-chan_ ingin aku ke sekolah bersama? Tidakkah _Baa-chan_ berpikir kalau orang-orang itu akan menyudutkanku? Mereka pasti akan berpikir aku berani berbuat seperti karena aku adalah cucumu. Kalau itu yang _Baa-chan_ inginkan, terima kasih sekali."

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu terdiam sebentar menatap lekat ke arah cucunya. "...Sejak kapan kau perduli apa kata orang? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak peduli sama sekali dengan persepsi mereka terhadapmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkan itu?"

"_Baa-chan_ tidak akan mengerti," kata Naruto lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam rumah. Pemuda bermabut pirang itu-pun berjalan menyeberangi halaman rumah Neneknya.

"Naruto-_sama_, kami akan mengantar Anda ke sekolah," seorang pria yang Naruto ingat adalah orang yang menjemputnya kemarin di apartemennya berkata padanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Ia membungkukkan badannya saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto menatap pria bersetelan jas hitam itu lewat mata birunya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mendengus kecil seraya berjalan menjauhi pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak butuh tumpangan dari Neneknya itu.

"Naruto-_sama_?" panggil pria itu lagi.

"Ck! Aku tidak perlu tumpangan. Aku bisa pergi ke sekolah sendiri," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Tapi saya diperintahkan oleh Nenek Anda untuk mengantar Anda, suka atau tidak."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeram pelan seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap nyalang ke arah pria itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati orang itu. Mata birunya melirik _name tag_ kecil di dada pria itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Izumo," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Katakan pada _Baa-chan_, Ia sama sekali tidak berhak memerintahku. Aku mau ke sekolah dengan apa dan bagaimana, ia sama sekali tidak berhak mengaturku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria bernama Izumo itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kediaman Neneknya. Sesekali ia menggerutu mengingat kekesalannya pada orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya. Ia terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak jelas dari mulutnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kemana kakinya melangkah. Tahu-tahu saat sadar, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang kayu berwarna hitam. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya menyadari rumah itu milik siapa.

'_Kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini?'_ batin Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah ke rumah orang yang membuatnya kesal kemarin. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gerbang rumah itu. Tapi, baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, terdengar suara derit pintu dari arah belakang.

#

"Aku berangkat..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari orang di rumahnya membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Lagi-lagi _Aniki_-nya pergi ke luar kota. Lagi-lagi...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya karena memikirkan hal bodoh barusan. Bukankah ia sudah biasa ditinggal seorang diri di rumah sementara _Aniki-_nya bekerja. Ayolah, ia sudah kelas 2 SMU. Sudah sepantasnya ia tidak perlu mengeluh seperti itu. Memangnya untuk siapa _Aniki_-nya bekerja sampai jarang pulang? Tentunya bukan untuk orang lain.

Sasuke mengeratkan syal biru tua di lehernya. Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang. Tangan putih pucatnya menarik gagang pintu gerbang. Sedikit menimbulkan suara dari engsel yang diputar.

Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap tidak percaya ke arah seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri membelakanginya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Dobe?"_ panggil Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan saat melihat sosok itu perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"..."

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu,"

"..."

Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat ini nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali yang sukses membuat Sasuke heran.

"Hei _Dobe_, apa lidahmu baru saja kau gigit sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bicara lagi?" tanya Sasuke asal.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari pemuda pirang itu sehingga membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri.

"OI!" bentak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah tan pemuda itu.

"APA! JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! AKU TIDAK TULI!"

Sasuke sempat terkejut sebentar saat mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda didepannya. Tapi kemudian raut wajah pemuda itu kembali datar seperti biasanya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _Teme?_"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendahului Naruto ke arah jalan ke sekolah mereka. Sasuke sedikit heran-ralat-sangat heran dengan reaksi pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu. Padahal sejak kemarin Sasuke sudah menduga kalau pemuda pirang itu akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke salah satu bagian tubuhnya karena kemarin Ia sudah mencium pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya dugaannya itu sangatlah salah. Naruto sama sekali tidak memukulnya. Malah, sikapnya biasa-biasa saja. Apa itu artinya...

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menggeleng pelan, menjauhkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur itu. Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, lebih baik memikirkan hal lainnya.

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke arah tanah dibawah kakinya.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu seketika terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa lagi, _Teme?_"

"Hn. Hanya ingin bertanya sedikit..." kata Sasuke dengan kalimat yang terkesan menggantung dan membuat Naruto menatapnya heran. "...sedang apa kau didepan rumahku tadi?"

DEG!

'_Arg__h, sial! Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?'_ batin Naruto. _'Padahal aku pikir dia tidak akan ambil pusing...'_

"Oi, kau tuli?" ejek pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"AKU TIDAK TULI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto. "Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Hn. Aku hanya memastikan saja," sahut Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang menatap tajam dirinya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Dobe_."

Mata _onyx_ miliknya tidak henti-hentinya mengamati pemuda pirang yang saat ini terlihat sedang menekuk wajahnya. Matanya memandangi aliran sungai didekat jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

"Apapun urusanku di dekat rumahmu, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentak Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan heran. Tidak lama kemudian, seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah putih pucatnya. Sasuke pun berlari kecil menyusul Naruto dan berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda itu.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dalam diam melewati jalan kecil disepanjang sungai yang merupakan jalan alternatif menuju _Konoha Gakuen_. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan ringan antar keduanya. Naruto yang berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut_ raven_ sesekali melirik pemuda disampingnya lewat sudut matanya. Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat mata _onyx_ pemuda itu juga meliriknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku sampai kau tidak berhenti melirikku?"

"Narsis..." desis Naruto tanpa menatap pemuda itu. Mata birunya memandang lurus ke depan. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kelakuan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan mengataiku narsis, _Dobe..._"

"Huh, terserah kau saja," balas Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu terus saja melontarkan kata-kata ejekan kepada teman seperjalanan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung jembatan di dekat sekolah mereka. Tapi, langkah kedua pemuda itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil _box_ besar berhenti dan menghadang langkah mereka.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang mobil _box_ di depan mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata _sapphire_ miliknya menyipit untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada dibelakang kemudi. Matanya kemudian membelalak tidak percaya saat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Cih!"

"Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Mereka orang-orang dari Uzushio."

Bunyi keras dari belakang mobil itu menghentikan pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Masih dengan sikap yang tenang, Sasuke mengintip sedikit ke arah belakang mobil tersebut. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang lekat ke arah pintu aluminium yang terbuka di kedua sisinya. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa orang pria berpenampilan mirip preman turun dari mobil tersebut. Dengan langkah berat, mereka semua bergerak mengelilingi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-_sama_."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang mobil tersebut. Beberapa pria bertubuh besar menyingkir sedikit ke pinggir untuk memberi jalan masuk kepada pemilik suara tadi. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang mengelilingi kedua pemuda tadi. Dilihat dari penampilannya, gadis yang saat ini mengenakan celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam sebatas paha dan sebuah jaket kulit dengan warna senada itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Temari," gumam Naruto menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Anda masih ingat dengan saya rupanya," kata gadis itu yang saat ini sedang melangkah mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan memandang dari atas ke bawah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya memandang lekat ke wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Apa maumu kemari..." kata Naruto. "...sampai-sampai harus membawa anak buahmu sebanyak ini?"

"Hoo... jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke yang itu ya?" tanya Temari mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merenggut kesal.

Sasuke yang tidak suka dirinya diamati seperti tadi hanya mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Cih, dasar bocah sombong," umpat gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Naruto-_sama_," kata Temari seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke kemudian beranjak berdiri dua meter di depan Naruto. Raut wajahnya yang dari tadi tampak ramah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Saya mendengar dari Gaara kalau Anda menolak ikut ke Uzushio..." Temari berhenti berbicara sambil menunggu tanggapan dar Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Naruto sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan berbasa-basi dengan Anda. Langsung saja, Naruto_-sama_," Temari menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Saya tidak punya kesabaran seperti adik saya yang bersedia menunggu Anda. Saya menemui Anda tidak lain adalah untuk membawa Anda menghadap Mito-_sama_. Saya harap Anda bersedia ikut dengan Kami."

"... Kalau aku menolak?"

Terdengar Temari menghela nafasnya. Kelopak mata gadis itu terpejam sebentar.

"...Maka terpaksa Kami harus memakai kekerasan," kata Temari sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam yang diambilnya dari belakang punggungnya tepat ke arah wajah tan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Benda itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatku menuruti perintahmu, Temari,"

Naruto yang ditodong pistol tepat diwajahnya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah ketakutan. Ia tetap berdiri pada tempatnya sambil mengamati orang-orang yang mengelilingi dirinya.

"Saya tahu. Makanya saya membawa orang-orang ini bersama saya. Setengah dari mereka saya rasa cukup untuk melumpuhkan Anda,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa dari orang-orang itu mendekat ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke mendecak keras melihat empat orang mengelilinginya. Dua diantaranya membawa sebatang balok kayu berukuran besar.

'_Ternyata apa yang kudengar tentang mereka memang semuanya benar. Mereka rupanya tidak__ suka bermain-main,'_ batin Sasuke.

Salah satu diantara mereka, mengayunkan balok kayu itu ke arah Sasuke. Namun Ia bisa mengelak ke samping dengan mudah. Dengan cepat, Ia menendang pinggang orang itu sehingga orang itu terpelanting ke samping. Sasuke-pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah wajah orang itu.

Setelah membuat orang bertubuh kekar itu meringkuk kesakitan di atas tanah, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tiga orang yang tersisa. Sudut bibir pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah seringaian khas miliknya.

"Kalian masih bisa mundur kalau ingin selamat..." katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Ketiga orang yang merasa tersindir itu bergerak bersamaan ke arah Sasuke. Menyerang pemuda itu bersama-sama sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan sampai akhirnya Ia tidak bisa menghindari sebuah pukulan menghantam perutnya dengan keras.

"Ukh!" erang pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang meringkuk di tanah. Detik berikutnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Temari yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, SIALAN!" bentak Naruto kepada salah satu pria besar yang mengelilinginya. Dengan satu kali ayunan keras, Naruto memukul pipi pria itu. Ditatapnya keempat orang yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan paling membunuh sehingga membuat keempat orang itu sedikit gemetar. Siapa yang tidak akan gemetar saat berhadapan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bahkan sejak berumur lima tahun sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang ahli bela diri dan menguasai beberapa macam senjata berbahaya.

"BERANI MENYENTUH DIA SEDIKIT SAJA, AKU PASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN MATI!" teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

Naruto-pun menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari.

"Apa Anda berubah pikiran, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto mendecak keras. Tangan kanannya mengayun ke depan dan mencengkram leher putih gadis itu dengan keras sehingga membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, Temari," desis Naruto masih mencekik leher gadis itu.

"Ukh... le-lepaskan a-aku.." kata Temari dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya berubah merah karena berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rintihan memohon yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Malah, semakin gadis itu merintih kesakitan, semakin besar keinginan Naruto untuk mencekik leher gadis itu.

"Tolong lepaskan Temari, Naruto-_sama_," kata sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan sensasi dingin yang sudah sangat ia kenal sebagai sensasi yang ditimbulkan jika moncong sebuah pistol menempel di kulit. Naruto melirik sekilas orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sabaku Kankurou..." bisik Naruto.

"Benar sekali, Naruto-_sama_," kata sosok pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dilepaskannya cengkraman tangannya pada leher gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Temari?" tanya Kankurou.

Temari hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha bernafas. Cengkraman tangan Naruto sangat kuat sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

Naruto memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan sinis. Mata birunya kemudian beralih ke arah pemuda dengan tato garis di wajahnya itu.

"Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini kalau saja Anda mau menuruti permintaan Kami secara baik-baik, Naruto-_sama_," kata Kankurou.

"..."

Kankurou memandang bosan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ditekankannya moncong pistol di tangannya ke kulit leher Naruto.

"Maafkan sikap kami yang sedikit tidak sopan ini, Naruto_-sama_," kata Kankurou yang saat itu juga menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah desisan pelan keluar dari pistol hitam itu.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke berteriak saat melihat tubuh Naruto terhuyung ke depan. Segera saja Temari menangkap tubuh pemuda itu sebelum menghantam tanah. Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri untuk menghampiri Naruto, bahunya sudah ditahan oleh dua buah tangan kekar. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menelan ludahnya paksa saat sesuatu yang keras hinggap di punggungnya.

"Berani bergerak sedikit saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan melubangi tubuhmu," kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Di tempatnya saat ini, Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi saat tubuh tidak berdaya Naruto dibopong ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu.

"Temari-_san_, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Bocah ini?" tanya orang yang menodongkan pistolnya kepada Sasuke.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian meminta persetujuan ke arah Kankurou yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kemudi mobil hitam itu. Kankurou hanya mengangguk kecil lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tinggalkan saja, kita tidak punya urusan dengannya," kata Temari kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Sayang sekali nyawamu diampuni, Bocah! Tapi sedikit pelajaran mungkin akan berguna bagimu."

**DUAGGH!**

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam bahu kanan pemuda berambut pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sehingga membuatnya terhuyung ke depan. Ia meringis kecil menahan sakit di bahunya. Pandangan matanya mulai memudar seiring sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Ayo pergi," kata orang yang baru saja memukul bahu Sasuke dengan gagang pistol yang ia bawa. Semua orang yang tersisa di tempat itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring di atas tanah-masih memegangi bahunya.

Sasuke kembali meringis pelan saat Ia merasakan sakit dibahunya menyerangnya kembali. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya semakin berkurang. Kegelapan perlahan-lahan mulai menyelimutinya. Samar-samar, hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah suara derap kaki beberapa orang yang datang menghampirinya. Siapau orang itu, Sasuke tidak tahu.

"...ke! ...ke! Sasuke!"

'_Suara ini?'_ batin Sasuke ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin berkurang. Dengan perlahan Ia membuka matanya sedikit melihat siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya.

"_A-Aniki..."

* * *

_

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Sou`s Note : **TBC dulu ya? #kicked! Mungkin readers ada yang kurang puas dengan scene berkelahi chapter ini. jujur, saia susah sekali membayangkan scene perkelahian #pundung.

Oke, tidak perlu basa-basi... saia minta REVIEW! #dirajam

REVIEW PLEASEEE...


	7. Chapter 7: Uzumaki Mito

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Uzumaki Mito

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji terlihat selalu mencuri pandang ke arah sebuah bangku di belakang kelas setiap lima menit sekali. Ia juga terlihat sangat gelisah walau tidak ia perlihatkan secara terang-terangan kepada teman sekelasnya. Tapi mata pemuda berambut panjang itu dapat berbohong. Mata lavender itu jelas-jelas menyiratkan kecemasan terhadap pemilik bangku itu.

"Ke-Kenapa Neji-_nii_?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari kecemasan yang dirasakan sepupunya itu. Neji menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_ jangan berbohong. A-Aku tahu Neji-_nii_ sedang mencemaskan sesuatu `kan?" desak gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Aku mencemaskan Naruto," kata Neji pada akhirnya. "Sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi tapi ia belum datang juga."

"Mungkin Na-Naruto-_kun_ hari ini me-membolos lagi," kata Hinata walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar membolos atau tidak. Ia juga belum melihat Uchiha Sasuke datang ke sekolah. Apa mereka membolos bersama?

Mata lavender Neji beralih ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk dibelakang Hinata. Seperti biasa, pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu sedang tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak perduli dengan suasana kelas yang ramai seperti suasana festival. Neji-pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Shika, bangun!" bentak Neji sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Shikamaru. Beberapa saat tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu. Terpaksa Neji menggunakan sedikit kekerasan dengan memukul pemuda itu dengan gulungan buku.

"Ngghh..." erang Shikamaru. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ia menguap lebar.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Kau tidak cemas Naruto belum muncul di sekolah pagi ini?" tanya Neji dengan nada putus asa saat berbicara dengan pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

"Ck! Mendokusei... Naruto itu bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyuuga. Kalau ia memang berniat tidak masuk sekolah, biarkan saja. Kau itu lama-lama semakin mirip Kushina-_san_, kau tidak sadar itu?"

Kembali, Shikamaru menguap lebar dan kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas tempat duduknya. Menikmati waktu tidurnya yang diusik. Melihat kelakuan temannya itu, Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang benar kalau Naruto itu bukan lagi seorang bocah berumur lima tahun yang sering menangis. Tapi entah mengapa, Neji merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa pemuda itu.

"Shika, perasaanku mengatakan kalau Naruto sedang dalam masalah," gumam Neji.

Shikamaru yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman pelan pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya itu mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Dilihatnya raut wajah pemuda bermata lavender itu. Raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin ini, Neji?"

"Perasaanku mengatakan seperti itu,"

Shikamaru menghela nafanya pelan. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Ia-pun segera memencet sederetan angka pada _keypad_ ponsel-nya. Selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu berbicara dengan entah-siapa sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Mata hitamnya kemudian beralih ke arah pemuda berambut merah bata yang duduk di urutan paling depan di kelas itu. Matanya menyipit saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendadak bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas.

"Kurasa pemuda Sabaku itu tahu sesuatu," kata Shikamaru pelan.

"A-Apa maksudnya, Shi-Shikamaru-_kun_?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran dengan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut saja kalau memang ingin tahu."

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda `kan, Temari?" tanya Gaara kepada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Kami sudah mendapatkannya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan ke Iwa. Kau sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di Konoha. Maka dari itu segera tinggalkan saja kota itu. Akan kukirimkan orang untuk menjemputmu,"_ kata suara diseberang telepon.

Gaara mengumpat keras saat orang yang meneleponnya itu mendadak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Diremasnya keras ponsel ditangannya dan memandang tajam ke benda mungil itu seolah-olah benda digenggamannya adalah kakak perempuannya. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merah batanya dengan frustasi. Gagal sudah rencana yang disusunnya agar Naruto tidak perlu bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah membuang cucunya sendiri. Tapi gara-gara kedua kakaknya itu, rencananya menjadi berantakan.

"Naruto..." gumam Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Sabaku?"

Perkataan seseorang dari belakang, membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu segera membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa heran saat melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya itu menemuinya.

"Apa kau tuli, Sabaku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ekspresi di wajah Gaara masih datar walau ia diejek seperti tadi. Lewat bola matanya ia menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang mendatanginya. Ada Shikamaru yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu atap sekolah. Disamping gadis itu, ada Neji yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah dirinya.

"Saya tidak punya kepentingan dengan Anda, Nara-_sama_," kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru kembali mendecak saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu apalagi memanggilnya dengan bahasa sopan seperti tadi.

"Apa di luar Uzushio-pun kau harus bersopan santun seperti tadi, Gaara?"

"Hn,"

"_Mendokusei..."_ gerutu Shikamaru. Pemuda dihadapannya sekarang ini tidak ada bedanya dengan si Uchiha itu. Sama-sama pelit bicara. Apa begitu mahalnyakah suara yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang itu?

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, Gaara. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto," perintah Shikamaru walau nada suaranya masih terkesan datar. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menatap pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

Gaara nampak sedang berpikir keras. Rencananya untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto dibawa ke Uzushio sudah gagal. Dengan alasan bahwa Naruto menolak menemui Neneknya, ia bisa mengulur waktu sampai orang-orang dari keluarga Namikaze bisa membantunya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Uzushio akan mengirim kedua kakaknya untuk menjemput Naruto secepat ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dari apa yang ia rencanakan.

"...Naruto dibawa Temari dan Kankurou ke Iwa," kata Gaara pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada tiga orang dihadapannya.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana hening mewarnai atap sekolah _Konoha Gakuen_. Tidak ada satupun dari keempat orang itu yang berniat angkat bicara. Neji dan Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap datar ke arah pemuda itu.

Suara dering telepon mengalun memecah keheningan di tempat itu. Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku celananya. Tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"_Kami terlambat,"_ kata suara diseberang telepon.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Gaara. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"_Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya mengalami cedera di bahu. Selebihnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."_

"Ya, terima kasih, Itachi-_san_."

Shikamaru kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Mata hitam pemuda itu masih menatap lekat kearah mata hijau pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"...Jadi, Gaara. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingi kutayakan padamu," kata Shikamaru. "Dimana sebenarnya kau berpihak? Aku tahu kau itu sangat perduli pada Naruto. Tapi mengingat posisimu di Uzushio yang bisa dikatakan memiliki posisi tinggi, aku ingin tahu semua itu."

"Aku tida mengerti," kata Neji yang tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Apa yang kalian maksudkan barusan. Naruto dibawa ke Iwa? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menanyakan dimana Gaara berpihak, Shika. Dan... siapa itu Itachi yang baru saja kau sebut tadi?"

Terdengar, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Pandangan matanya kini beralih ke arah pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kisame tanpa menatap ke arah pria yang duduk disampingnya. Pria mirip ikan itu menatap jalan raya didepannya dari belakang kursi kemudi.

"Bocah Sabaku itu sudah memberitahu Shikamaru-_kun_. Sepertinya ia tidak seperti yang Minato-_san_ pikirkan," jawab pria bermata _onyx_ itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka jendela di sampingnya sehingga udara segar membelai wajah putih pucat pria itu. lewat sudut matanya, ia melirik ke kursi penumpang dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya adik satu-satunya tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kisame.

"Kita kembali ke tempat Minato-_san_ saja. Bagaimanapun juga luka Sasuke perlu diobati. Belum lagi sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sasuke."

Kisame terlihat menyeringai mendengar perkataan _partner_ disampingnya itu. Jelas saja, ia tidak menyangka keadaannya akan jadi semenarik ini. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau bocah pirang yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di taman kota ternyata adalah anak kandung dari atasannya. Belum lagi yang tidak ia sangka, ia juga bertemu dengan adik dari laki-laki yang baru-baru ini menjadi _partner_ kerjanya.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan atasannya. Padahal ia itu sudah bekerja selama beberapa bulan dibawah pimpinan seorang Namikaze Minato, tapi 'mereka' sama sekali tidak diberitahu apapun mengenai kehidupan pribadi bos-nya itu sampai saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha Itachi disampingnya ini.

Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau waktu itu bocah pirang serta pemuda yang kini tidak sadarkan diri di kursi mobilnya itu sempat terluka karena perkelahian mereka tempo hari.

"Jangan memamerkan seringaian mengerikanmu itu, Kisame," ujar Itachi santai.

Kisame mendengus pelan karena kesenangannya baru saja terganggu. Ia ingin membalas perkataan pria berkuncir itu tapi urung karena ia mendengar suara erangan pelan dari kursi belakang mobil miliknya.

"Sepertinya adikmu sadar,"

"Hn,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata kecokelatan perlahan terbuka. Iris mata sebiru lautan nampak saat kelopak mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan sedikit pusing yang menyerang kepalanya, Naruto mencoba bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'_Awas k__au Kankurou, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah apa yang tadi kau lakukan,'_ batin Naruto kesal karena mengingat bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini.

Mata safir miliknya kemudian beralih menyusuri ruangan tempatnya kini berada. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan gaya abad pertengahan yang kental. Ruangan berwarna krem itu terlihat begitu mewah karena berbagai aksesori yang terbuat dari perak dan perunggu yang menghiasi ruangan itu.

Samar-samar, Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimana ia sangat ceroboh sampai-sampai terkena obat bius dari pemuda Sabaku itu. Samar-samar ia juga sempat mendengar suara Sasuke yang meneriakkan namanya.

Naruto tersentak saat menyadari bagaimana nasib Sasuke setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri. Apa orang-orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

'_Tenang Naruto, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Temari bukan orang yang bertindak gegabah dengan membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini,' _

"...,"

'_Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah mencemaskan Teme-Brengs__ek itu? GAAH! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Naruto! Bukannya memikirkan keadaanmu sekarang, kenapa kau malah memikirkan si Brengsek itu!"_ teriak batin pemuda itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sehingga rambut pirang yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi.

Dengan enggan, Naruto turun dari tempat tidur diruangan itu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menyeberangi ruangan. Kaki telanjangnya tidak kedinginan saat menginjak lantai dibawahnya karena seluruh ruangan itu dilapisi oleh karpet bermotif abstrak yang tebal. Pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Dicobanya untuk membuka pintu itu tapi gagal. Pintunya terkunci dari luar.

Naruto kembali meneliti satu-persatu jendela di ruangan itu tapi hasilnya sama saja. Semuanya terkunci dan digembok dari luar. Mata safir-nya kemudian beralih ke sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan motif daun-daunan yang menjalar di pinggiran pintu itu. Ia melangkah lebar ke arah pitu tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Sama saja. Dikunci dari luar.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeram kesal. Kesal karena dengan seenaknya orang-orang itu mengurung dirinya di ruangan ini. Ia bukanlah binatang yang perlu dipenjara seperti ini.

Berpikir kalau ia berteriak agar orang-orang itu mau membukanya tapi tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto berpikir keras. Mata safir-nya kembali menatap pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon. Naruto mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari dari kayu mahoni di ruangan itu dan menemukan beberapa handuk mandi yang disusun rapi. Pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan kemudian membungkusnya dengan beberapa handuk mandi tebal yang ia temukan.

Berjalan kembali ke arah pintu kaca itu, Naruto kemudian mengamati pintu tersebut. Dilihatnya pintu itu hanya terkunci dari luar tanpa pengamanan lain. Diketuknya pelan bagian sudut tempat kunci yang menahan agar pintu itu tidak terbuka. Dengan sekali sentak, Naruto menghantamkan pukulannya ke arah sudut pintu itu. Alhasil, kaca yang tidak terlalu tebal itu retak seketika.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke retakan itu. Kali ini kacanya pecah seketika dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing kaca yang berjatuhan ke lantai keramik balkon itu. Cukup pelan sehingga Naruto yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan remehkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto," gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dengan perlahan, ia menyingkirkan pecahan kaca yang tersisa dan kemudian membuka pintu itu agar tidak menarik perhatian kalau seandainya ada penjaga diluar ruangan itu.

"_Kuso!"_ umpat Naruto saat melihat beberapa pengawal bersetelan jas serba hitam yang nampak berjaga dibawah balkon ruangan tenpatnya dikurung. Pemuda itu kembali memutar otaknya mencari cara untuk menjauhkan orang-orang itu dari tempat mereka berjaga sekarang. Mencari-cari sesuatu disekitarnya, mata safir Naruto tertuju pada beberapa pot yang digunakan sebagai penghias balkon.

Ia dengan cepat meraih sebuah pot yang berukuran paling kecil dan dengan hati-hati melemparkan pot tersebut ke arah semak-semak yang tumbuh disekitar tempat itu. Rupanya rencana Naruto berjalan dengan lancar. Detik itu juga, ketiga penjaga yang berjaga di bawah balkon kamar itu berjalan menjauh. Kesempatan yang hanya sebentar itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan mudah memanjat turun dengan memanfaatkan lekukan-lekukan pada dinding sebagai pijakan untuk turun. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi seseorang seperti dirinya untuk melakukan semua hal mudah seperti tadi.

"Lebih mudah dari yang kukira," gumam Naruto pelan sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Menurut Anda seperti itu, Naruto-_sama_?"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan datar mau tidak mau mengagetkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mencari darimana asal suara tadi. Mata safir-nya menangkap sesosok orang yang tanpa ia sadari tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang beton besar tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto memanjat turun.

Naruto tampak tidak terkejut menyadari pemuda berkacamata hitam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Naruto benar-benar lupa kalau orang itu masih bekerja pada Uzushio. Satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali sulit untuk disadari keberadaannya bahkan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Apa kabar, Shino," sapa Naruto kepada pemuda berjaket biru muda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shino itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya tadi. Dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, Shino tidak henti-hentinya mengamati pemuda didepannya itu. Pemuda yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris Uzushio tempatnya selama ini bekerja.

"Apa orang-orang disini sudah kehilangan sopan santun sampai-sampai tidak berniat membalas sapaan seseorang?" tanya Naruto sarkastik kepada pemuda yang kepalanya tertutup tudung jaket yang ia pakai.

"Dan sejak kapan Anda suka berbasa-basi seperti itu, Naruto-_sama_?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto membuat Shino kembali melanjutkan. "Jangan harap Anda bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan mudah, Naruto-_sama_. Saya punya banyak sekali mata-mata untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Anda lakukan."

"Kau masih tetap seorang pecinta serangga, huh?"

"Begitulah..." kata Shino tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi diwajahnya. "Sebaiknya sekarang Anda ikut saya kedalam. Kalau bisa jangan melawan sedikitpun karena Anda tahu sendiri apa yang akan menimpa Anda kalau sampai berniat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini."

Sepertinya kali ini lagi-lagi Naruto gagal unutk menghindari orang-orang suruhan wanita itu. Dengan enggan, Naruto berjalan memasuki mansion besar itu dengan Shino yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menodongkan sebuah _revolver_ ke punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Bisa kau turunkan saja benda sialan itu, Shino?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Akan saya turunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Naruto tidak perlu merepotkan dirinya untuk menanyakan kepada pemuda itu ia mau dibawa kemana. Masih dengan kaki telanjang, Naruto digiring melewati koridor-koridor mewah namun terkesan dingin. Ia mendecak saat mengingat kalau dulu ia sering berlarian di koridor ini.

'_Rupanya __tidak banyak yang sudah berubah dari tempat ini. Apa wanita itu tidak punya keinginan untuk menyewa seorang designer untuk memperbaiki kesan mansion ini?' _batin Naruto. _'Benar-benar suram.'_

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto-_sama_,"

Ucapan Shino barusan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Diliriknya sebuah pintu besar yang terkesan megah didepannya saat ini. Ia mendecak saat menyadari ruangan apa sebenarnya yang ada didepannya.

"Silahkan, Naruto-_sama_," kata Shino sambil membuka pintu berwarna putih itu.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Kesan pertama yang didapat pemuda itu bahwa ruangan bercat putih dengan langit-langit berbentuk kubah masih sama megahnya dari saat terakhir kali Naruto berada di ruangan itu. Sebuah kandelir dengan berwarna emas menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Menambah kesan artistik ruangan. Lantai ruangan itu tertutup sebuah karpet yang Naruto tahu didatangkan langsung dari Persia.

Mata safir pemuda itu kini beralih ke ujung ruangan. Dilihatnya beberapa orang dewasa yang tengah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang di ruangan itu. Setidaknya ada empat orang disana. Tiga pria dewasa dan seorang wanita berkimono. Mereka semua menghentikan aktifitas yang sedari tadi mereka kerjakan dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kita lanjutkan saja nanti," kata wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan kepada ketiga pria yang tidak dikenal Naruto. Entah karena ia lupa atau memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Segera ketiga orang itu membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Sempat, satu dari tiga itu. Seorang pria dengan perban di salah satu matanya berhenti disamping Naruto.

"Senang bisa melihat Anda lagi, Naruto-_sama_," kata pria itu.

"Ck!"

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. Merasa tidak berkepentingan lagi, pria itu-pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang, hanya ada Naruto dengan wanita itu saja yang ada di dalam ruangan. Wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan itu menyuruh-lebih tepatnya-memerintahkan Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Sayang, Naruto yang paling tidak suka diperintah, hanya diam di depan pintu. Mata safir-nya menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Mito.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sekurang ajar ini padaku, Naruto?" suara jernih wanita itu mengggema di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi ucapan wanita yang merupakan Neneknya itu. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke arah kedua bola mata Neneknya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya, Mito berdiri dari kursi nyaman yang sejak tadi didudukinya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ujung kimono yang dipakainya bergerak seirama dengan langkah anggun wanita itu.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, Naruto," kata wanita itu. "Kau yang sekarang lebih mirip Ayahmu. Yah, sejak dulu-pun kau memang lebih mirip laki-laki itu."

Mito yang saat ini sudah berada dihadapan Naruto, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi pemuda itu. Namun, Naruto bergerak lebih cepat menghindari wanita itu menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu," desis Naruto sembari mundur selangkah.

PLAK!

Mata safir pemuda itu membelalak sempurna saat sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanannya. Dirasakannya perih pada kulitnya. Setitik cairan merah kental menggenang di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah menatap pelaku penamparan yang tidak lain adalah Mito sendiri.

"Berani-berani sekali kau menghinaku, anak tidak tahu diri!" seru wanita itu. Matanya juga berkilat marah memandang ke arah Naruto. "Tanganmu itu jauh lebih kotor dariku!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah Mito. "Benarkah? Kurasa memang pantas aku mengatakan seperti itu. Tidak ada tangan yang lebih kotor dari tangan Anda, kurasa."

"NARUTO!" raung wanita itu.

"Apa? Anda mau menamparku lagi? Atau membunuhku? Silahkan saja!"

Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kali ini, darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto semakin banyak. Mata safir-nya masih tetap memandang sosok wanita di depannya itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau itu bisa bernafas sampai sekarang adalah karena aku masih membiarkannya. Bisa saja aku menghabisimu sekarang juga. Harusnya kau berterima-kasih padaku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya Anda menghabisiku sekarang juga," kata Naruto. "Ah! Aku lupa, kurasa Anda belum bisa melakukannya mengingat posisi Anda saat ini."

Wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan itu menurunkan tangannya yang saat itu hendak melayangkan tamparannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya kepada Naruto. Sembari menghela nafas pelan, wanita itu menarik sebuah kursi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Rupanya karena umur yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi, stamina wanita itu bisa menurun dengan cepat. Apalagi sejak tadi, ia telah berteriak beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk bertengkar denganmu, Naruto." kata wanita itu sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Maafkan aku karena menamparmu tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu."

Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Mito dengan mendengus kecil. Seorang Uzumaki Mito yang merupakan pimpinan Uzushio minta maaf hanya karena menampar seorang pemuda? Naruto tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Demi _Kami-sama_, membunuh seseorang saja wanita itu tidak merasa bersalah. Apalagi menampar seseorang.

"...Mungkin kau sudah mendengar dari Gaara mengapa aku memintamu untuk kembali ke Iwa," kata wanita itu. "Naruto, aku ingin kita melupakan saja apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Aku ingin kita membuka lembaran baru. Lembaran baru untuk masa depan kita. Kembalilah ke Uzushio, Naruto."

Kembali, Naruto memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang Anda katakan barusan. Kembali? Begitu mudahnya Anda mengucapkan hal itu setelah apa yang Anda katakan dulu. Apa perlu kuingatkan bagaimana sikap Anda saat pemakaman Kaa-san? Anda, di depan seluruh peziarah meneriakkan pada orang-orang kalau aku ini adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh yang merenggut nyawa putri Anda satu-satunya. Seingatku, Anda sendirilah yang mengatakan kalau aku ini bukan lagi cucu Anda. Apa Anda lupa semua yang Anda katakan waktu itu?"

Mito tidak menjawab.

"Anda mengatakan aku ini pembunuh. Bukankah Anda sendiri lebih dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sepertinya kita tidak ada bedanya, Mito-_sama_. Sama-sama seorang pembunuh," kata Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu waktu itu aku salah. Aku merasa bersalah karena berbicara seperti itu padamu. Tapi bagaimana-pun juga kau itu tetaplah cucuku."

"Apa benar seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Tertawa keras sehingga tawanya itu menggema di seluruh ruangan luas tersebut.

"Lucu sekali, Mito-_sama_. Anda merasa bersalah? YANG BENAR SAJA!" kata Naruto sambil menggebrak meja tepat dihadapan wanita itu. "Seorang Uzumaki Mito merasa bersalah?"

Naruto kembali tertawa dengan maksud mengejek wanita itu. "Baru sekarang Anda mengakuiku sebagai cucu setelah Anda membuangku begitu saja. Kurasa posisiku disini lebih mirip sebagai sebuah bidak catur pada papan permainan yang sedang Anda mainkan. Bidak yang bisa dibuang begitu saja kalau sudah tidak berguna lagi. Bidak yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk segala rencana yang ada di kepala Anda. Bidak yang bisa diperlakukan sesuai dengan kehendak Anda. Benar `kan?"

Mito yang tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto itu membuat suasana diantara mereka kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara sama-samar dari _AC_ yang menyala di ruangan itu. Selebihnya, hanya ada aksi saling tatap menatap antara kedua orang di ruangan itu.

"...Jadi kau ingin menolak tawaranku sebagai penerus Uzushio?" tanya wanita itu pada akhirnya.

"...,"

"Apa kalau aku mengatakan 'aku tidak segan-segan akan menghabisi seluruh orang-orang terdekatmu kalau kau menolak', kau akan menerima tawaranku?"

"...,"

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku barusan, Naruto. Kau boleh mengatakan aku mengancam atau memerasmu. Aku tidak perduli asalkan apa yang kuinginkan, bisa kudapatkan. Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi penerus organisasi ini. Bukan karena kau adalah anak dari putriku, tapi karena aku tahu seberapa besar bakat dan kemampuanmu untuk meneruskan apa yang dibangun Suamiku selama ini."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan semua itu," desis Naruto.

Mito tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah 'orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya'? Ya... Naruto, aku memang seperti itu. Sekarang terserah padamu saja apa akan kau tolak atau kau terima, itu semua ada ditanganmu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dalam hal sepenting ini."

"Dasar licik,"

Mito tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kuanggap itu pujian untukku."

Dengan itu, Mito beranjak berdiri dari kursinya kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu dibelakang Naruto. Wanita itu sempat berdiri sebentar di depan pintu.

"Malam nanti, akan dilangsungkan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan di rumah ini. Aku harap kau sudah memutuskan apa pilihanmu satu jam sebelum pesta berlangsung. Akan kusuruh salah satu Sabaku bersaudara untuk menjemputmu di kamar. Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

Sepeninggal wanita itu, lemas yang sedari tadi Naruto rasakan sudah tidak bisa ditahan pemuda itu. Ia terduduk diatas karpet tebal di ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangan tan miliknya meremas rambut pirangnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk ini. Melarikan diri sejauh yang ia bisa. Bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi. Ia harus tetap tinggal. Tinggal demi orang-orang yang selama ini perduli padanya.

"Kaa-san, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto berharap kalau dengan begitu setidaknya ada sebuah jawaban yang muncul di kepala pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya, hanya ada keheningan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

* * *

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Review`s Reply**

**Dark dobe: **Betul tuh, tapi kalau tidak seperti itu. ga bakalan sesuai sama image Uzushio sendiri #ditembak Temari# Minato disini, ga saia buat jadi orang jahat. Kasihan Naruto-nya... okelah, makasih untuk review-nya ya...

**Kiryuu:**Ya, ini sudah diupdate kok... gomen rada lama. Makasih untuk review-nya ya...

**Matsuo Emi:**Kenapa seperti itu? itu karena apa ya, *mikir* si Jiraiya itu dulu sering ngasih hukuman ke Naru gara-gara dia sering buat ulah. Pokoknya Naruto itu rada2 takut sama Jiraiya. Belakangan akan saia jelaskan lagi #pundung di pojokan. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**SN`U`chihazumaki:**makasih untuk review-nya ya? *ga tahu mesti bilang apa lagi* #pundung

**Vanadise:**Sipp, makasih untuk sarannya ya, dan makasih juga untuk review-nya ^_^

**.**

**Mind to review this chapter?**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~~


	8. Chapter 8: Heir of Uzushio

**Disclaimer :**I don't own Naruto. Damn!

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC(maybe), AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Heir of Uzushio

* * *

**

Naruto melihat tampilan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar di kamar bergaya abad pertengahan yang disiapkan khusus untuknya. Bukan kamar yang sebelumnya yang memiliki banyak pengamanan. Kali ini kamarnya adalah kamar tidur biasa tanpa teralis yang dipasangi gembok di setiap jendelanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya. Pikiran pemuda itu saat ini tengah berperang hebat. Sudah benarkah keputusan yang ia ambil satu jam yang lalu? Sudah tepatkah pilihannya itu? Pertanyaan semacam itulah yang terus berenang-renang dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya yang sedang berperang. Ia memandang dari cermin besar di kamar itu ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Naruto-_sama_, tamu undangan sudah tiba. Anda diminta Mito-_sama_ untuk datang ke ruang pesta," kata Temari.

Malam ini, gadis yang biasanya berpenampilan tomboy itu terlihat anggun dengan balutan gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan bagian atas yang terbuka. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya dikuncir empat, kini digelung rapi di bagian belakang kepalanya dengan beberapa jepit berwarna perak menghiasi rambutnya.

"Naruto_-sama_..." panggil gadis itu lagi saat tidak melihat reaksi dari yang bersangkutan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam di depan cermin.

"Na-"

"Aku mengerti," potong Naruto cepat. Tangan tan-nya meraih sebuah jas hitam yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur diruangan itu lalu memakainya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mengancingkan ujung lengan jasnya. Membiarkan bagian depan jas yang dipakainya tidak terkancing seluruhnya. Dirapikannya kerah kemeja cokelat tua yang ia pakai. Dibiarkannya dua kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka begitu saja. Walau acara malam ini adalah acara formal, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakai dasi. Setidaknya, biarkan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri di tempat ini.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Temari. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada gadis itu, Naruto berjalan melewatinya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor mansion itu. Ia masih ingat dimana ruangan yang disebutkan Temari tadi sehingga tidak perlu bantuan gadis itu untuk mengantarnya ke tempat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia datangi.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat mata birunya menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor yang dingin. Sosok itu diam tidak bergerak dan hanya memandangi Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. Temari yang sedari tadi berjalan diam dibelakang Naruto, ikut berhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat melihat kedua orang itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Naruto_-sama_?" panggil sosok itu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat, Gaara," kata Temari yang mendengar apa yang diinginkan Adiknya itu.

"Hanya sebentar, Temari. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto-_sama,_"

Temari mendegus pelan. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan lama-lama karena Mito-_sama_ menunggu di dalam," kata Temari pada akhirnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu ke arah sebuah pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Gaara berdiri.

Gaara melihat kepergian Kakak tertuanya itu lewat sudut matanya. Setelah memastikan Kakaknya itu sudah benar-benar pergi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"...Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara tanpa beniat bersopan-santun kepada Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang yang ia pakai. Penampilannya saat ini bisa dikatakan hampir sama dengan penampilan Naruto.

Penampilan semi-formal dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya dengan jas berwarna cokelat muda tanpa dasi. Celana panjang dengan warna senada dengan warna jas-nya. Tidak lupa sebuah sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat yang ia pakai.

"Aku yakin..." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Aku..." kata Gaara. "...sangat tidak menyukai keputusanmu untuk menjadi penerus Uzushio, Naruto. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Mito-_sama _padamu sehingga kau mau menerima keputusan yang sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang pernah kau katakan padaku? Apa kau tidak tahu kau hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya? Oleh wanita yang sudah membuangmu dulu? Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu, Naruto?"

Naruto belum menjawab. Mata birunya beralih ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar di koridor itu. Menatap langit yang mulai mendekati malam.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Kedua matanya kini memandang lekat ke arah kedua bola mata hijau milik Gaara.

"Sewaktu kau datang ke Konoha, kau mengatakan padaku untuk kembali ke Uzushio. Tapi setelah aku kembali ke tempat terkutuk ini, kenapa kau malah tidak menyetujui apa yang telah aku putuskan? Kau tidak akan mengatakan kalau kau berniat mengkhianati keluarga yang telah klan kalian lindungi secara turun temurun `kan?

"Entah aku harus gembira atau bersimpati pada keluarga Sabaku karena salah satu keturunannya ternyata mengkhianati orang yang seharusnya mereka junjung dan lindungi..."

"Aku tidak berkhianat," desis Gaara. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini adalah orang yang akan melindungi sampai mati orang yang pantas aku lindungi. Dan itu bukanlah Mito-_sama_. Kau tahu pada siapa sumpahku kuucapkan. Kau itu juga seorang Uzumaki, Naruto. Kau sendiri lebih memilih memakai nama itu daripada nama Namikaze."

"Aku memakai nama itu bukan karena aku mengakui diriku ini adalah seorang Uzumaki. Aku memakainya karena itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang mengingatkanku pada _Kaa-san_. Hal yang bisa mengingatkanku terus pada _Kaa-san_. Uzumaki atau Namikaze. Seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku bahkan tidak ingin memakai kedua nama itu."

"Kau ti-"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku yang sekarang ini tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu karena telah membuatku mengingat hal-hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Kalau memang tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan lagi, aku mau pergi dari tempat ini. Kau tidak mau sampai wanita tua itu datang ke sini `kan, Gaara? Apalagi sampai mendengar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu."

"Aku menemuimu bukan untuk membuatmu marah. Yang ingin kusampaikan padamu hari ini adalah..." Gaara berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "...aku benar-benar menyesali keputusan yang telah kau buat, Naruto."

"Aku tidak perduli apa pendapatmu. Selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di belakang. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang tadi dimasuki Temari. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kenop besi pintu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang pesta di mansion milik keluarga Uzumaki itu sangatlah luas. Hampir menyamai luasnya sebuah _Ball Room_ di hotel-hotel berbintang di kota itu. Desain yang artistik dan mewah menjadi pemandangan utama yang disuguhkan malam itu.

Di lantai ruangan, terlihat banyak tamu undangan yang jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang formal dengan jas-jas dan gaun-gaun bermerek yang mereka pakai, jelas mereka adalah orang-orang dari kalangan terpandang. Kebanyakan orang-orang itu sibuk bercengkrama dengan sesama tamu undangan lain. Terkadang disertai dengan suara tawa yang mengalun dan sesekali dibarengi dengan dentingan gelas-gelas yang bersinggungan saat orang-orang itu bersulang.

Pesta ini, adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh Uzumaki Mito untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun perusahaannya yang ke lima puluh empat tahun. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan pesawat itu, memang sudah terkenal sebagai perusahaan yang bertahan dari segala macam krisis yang pernah terjadi.

Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perusahaan itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mereka mungkin akan sangat syok kalau sampai mendengar seperti apa sebenarnya perusahaan itu.

Disamping perancangan, pembuatan sampai perakitan pesawat terbang, perusahaan itu juga adalah produsen terbesar senjata-senjata api yang dipakai oleh pihak militer di Iwa dan beberapa negara besar di dunia. Bahkan beberapa jenis senjata pernah diciptakan oleh orang-orang dari perusahaan itu.

Naruto memandang kerumunan orang-orang di pesta itu dengan tatapan bosan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada dinding di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Ia menggeleng pelan saat seorang pelayan menawarinya minuman atau makanan. Ia juga menolak menjawab pertanyaan beberapa orang yang menanyainya. Baginya, semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanyalah formalitas belaka sehingga bukan sesuatu yang wajib untuk dijawabnya.

Mata birunya beralih ke arah kerumunan tidak jauh darinya dimana seorang wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan memakai kimono sutra mewah bermotif bunga sakura tengah berbicara dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Disamping wanita itu ada Temari dan juga Kankurou yang mengapitnya. Ia mencibir saat melihat wanita itu tertawa.

"Anda pasti Naruto yang belakangan ini dibicarakan itu ya?"

Sebuah suara dari arah samping kanannya memaksa Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mito. Dengan enggan, ia menatap ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang bisa dikatakan seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri disampingnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat kalau pemuda itu mirip dengan si _Teme_-Brengsek yang dikenalnya. Rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat dan iris matanya yang hitam. Semua itu mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Sasuke. Tapi bedanya, pemuda itu tersenyum. Hal yang Naruto tahu sangat tidak mencerminkan si Teme itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya ingin menyapa Anda, Naruto-_sama_," kata orang itu masih dengan tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto mendecak. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak diragukan lagi pemuda itu adalah salah satu anggota Uzushio dan saat ini, Naruto paling malas kalau berurusan dengan anak buah Neneknya.

"Saya Sai," kata pemuda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya diam tidak menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda bernama Sai itu. Sai yang melihat Naruto tidak mau menjabat tangannya, menarik kembali tangannya.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat tidak menikmati pesta yang diselenggarakan Nenek Anda. Padahal pestanya mewah seperti ini. Saya juga mendengar dari Danzou-_sama_ kalau malam ini Mito-_sama_ akan mengumumkan pada tamu undangan mengenai Anda yang akan menjadi pewaris sekaligus penerusnya. Benar begitu?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sai. Ditatapnya tajam sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. Naruto memandang muak saat lagi-lagi melihat senyum di wajah pemuda itu. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau pemuda itu tidak seperti apa yang ia terlihat di luar. Dan siapa itu Danzou? Mengapa nama itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar?

"Naruto-_sama..._"

Naruto mengeram pelan karena lagi-lagi ada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk membentak orang lain yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-sama'.

"APA!" bentak Naruto kepada orang lain itu. Ia tidak perduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang mendengarnya baru saja berteriak.

"Mito-_sama_ memanggil Anda," kata orang yang tidak lain adalah Temari. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang walau sudah dibentak seperti tadi.

"Ck!"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Temari ke arah sebuah panggung kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Panggung beserta sebuah podium itu sengaja dipersiapkan oleh wanita itu untuk acara puncak dimana ia akan memotong sebuah kue ulang tahun di sana. Disekeliling panggung itu dihiasi dengan beberapa tanaman hias tiruan dengan sebuah tangga untuk naik ke atas.

Temari mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik ke atas dimana Mito sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Pemuda itupun menempatkan dirinya disamping Mito sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Mata birunya memandang ke orang-orang di ruangan itu dengan sangat bosan.

"...Malam ini," kata Mito dari podium tempatnya berdiri kepada para tamu undangannya. "...saya sangat senang karena cucu saya, Naruto, akhirnya mau menerima tawaran saya. Dialah yang nantinya a-"

Belum sempat wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu ruangan yang mendadak terbuka. Pandangan tamu-tamu undangan yang sedari tadi terpaku pada wanita itu, otomatis teralihkan ke arah suara keras tadi. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah! Rupanya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat," kata sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu yang kini sudah kembali tertutup. Sempat, Naruto melihat beberapa tubuh yang terkapar di luar sebelum pintu tertutup. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari dari pakaian serba hitam yang mereka kenakan, mereka itu adalah para _bodyguard_ yang bekerja untuk Mito.

"Maaf aku tadi menyela perkataan Anda, Mito-_sama_."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah tamu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah ketiga orang yang berpakaian formal itu.

Rambut pirang, iris berwarna biru, serta sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

'_Tidak mungkin!'_ teriak batin Naruto.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tidak percaya adalah saat melihat satu dari dua orang yang mengikuti Minato masuk ke ruangan itu. Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

'_Kenapa lagi-lagi aku me__lihat orang yang mirip si Teme-Brengsek itu?'_ batinnya lagi. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke arah pria lain disamping pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

'_Chee... si muka ikan itu lagi...' _

Ia mendengus saat melihat Kisame menyeringai ke arahnya. Mulut pria itu menggumamkan beberapa kata yang Naruto tahu apa yang diucapkannya. _'Kita bertemu lagi, Bocah...'_

"Minato..."

Walau pelan, Naruto masih bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita itu karena Naruto berdiri tepat disamping wanita itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu kalau wanita itu juga sama terkejutnya melihat orang yang tidak seharusnya ada di pesta ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Namikaze Minato, berjalan santai membelah kerumunan orang-orang di ruangan itu menuju ke arah panggung. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran tamu-tamu di ruangan itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Minato? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu," kata Mito kepada pria yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu. Terlihat jelas kekesalan di wanita itu karena kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tepian podium hingga kedua tangannya memutih.

"Anda memang tidak mengundangku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh datang `kan? Dari yang kudengar, bukankah hari ini Anda akan mengumumkan pewaris Anda? Dan sayang sekali, pewaris Anda itu anakku. Bukankah aku berhak datang ke pesta ini?" kata Minato dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Mata biru pria itu kemudian beralih ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam di tempatnya. Mata pemuda itu juga memandangnya.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" sapa Minato.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah satu setengah tahun lebih ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan sosok yang dulu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_. Dan saat sosok itu menyapanya, ia malah tidak sanggup membalas sama sekali.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa sampai di tempat ini, Minato? Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu untuk tidak sekalipun menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini," desis Mito. Topeng keramahan yang tadi dipakainya kini sudah runtuh. Tidak ada lagi Mito yang ramah, yang ada hanyalah seorang pemimpin Uzushio yang bertangan dingin.

"Aku hanya melumpuhkan pengawal-pengawal Anda. Mereka menolak memberiku izin masuk. Maaf sepertinya aku membuat keributan kecil di rumah Anda ini,"

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Namikaze Minato!" seru Mito dengan suara keras. Tamu-tamu lain di ruangan itu yang tidak pernah melihat seorang Uzumaki Mito berteriak seperti itu, jelaslah sangat heran. "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun saat masuk ke rumah orang lain!"

"Sepertinya Andalah yang tidak punya sopan santun, Mito," kata Minato dengan menanggalkan sebutan '-sama' kepada wanita itu. Di wajahnya kini, tidak ada lagi senyum ramah seperti barusan. Hanya mimik wajah yang dingin serta pandangan mata yang menusuk yang ia arahkan ke wanita di hadapannya.

"Anda tidak sopan sekali membawa, maaf. Lebih tepatnya menculik Putraku dan memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran Anda. Bukankah Andalah yang lebih tidak sopan? Orang-orang Anda bahkan sempat melukai teman Anakku."

"Kau tidak punya bukti atas apa yang barusan kau ucapkan itu, Minato. Lagipula untuk apa aku menculik cucuku sendiri?" tanya Mito. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menumpahkan emosinya kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti, tapi aku punya saksi. Aku punya saksi saat orang-orangmu itu menculik Naruto," ancam Minato.

"JANGAN MENUDUH SEMBARANGAN!" raung wanita itu. Suaranya yang keras, membuat beberapa tamu undangan terkejut.

Minato tidak membalas. Ia menaiki tangga meuju ke atas panggung. Tapi saat pria itu hendak mencapai tempat Mito berdiri, Temari sudah terlebih dahulu menghadang dengan menodongkan pistol hitam miliknya tepat ke arah kepala Minato.

"Jangan bergerak, Minato-_san_," kata Temari sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk di pistolnya.

Keributan langsung terjadi saat Temari mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tamu-tamu undangan yang tidak terbiasa melihat senjata api, berduyun-duyun keluar dari ruangan pesta itu. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris saat membuka pintu, ternyata ada orang-orang yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Begini lebih baik bukan? Kita tidak perlu menahan diri lagi untuk menghajar orang-orang ini `kan, Minato-_san_?" tanya Kisame saat melihat tamu terakhir sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Menyisakan mereka serta beberapa orang-orang Uzushio di tempat itu. Orang-orang dari Uzushio memang tidak banyak. Hanya sekitar duapuluhan orang. Tapi semua orang itu bersenjata dan siap mengosongkan isi peluru mereka kalau sampai nyawa atasannya mereka terancam. Kisame sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagian belakang tubuhnya tapi segera ditahan oleh pria disampingnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Itachi?" desis Kisame kesal.

"Ingat rencananya, kita tidak datang untuk saling adu senjata," bisik Itachi.

Kisame menggeretakkan giginya ke arah Itachi. Memang benar kalau rencana mereka bukan seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menghajar seseorang.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Temari."

Ucapan Minato barusan menghentikan kedua orang itu dari perdebatan tidak berguna mereka. Semua mata di ruangan itu memandang ke arah Minato dan Temari. Dimana Temari dengan perlahan menurunkan pistolnya dari hadapan Minato. Barulah mereka sadar apa yang terjadi saat melihat tangan kiri pria berambut pirang itu terulur ke depan sambil mengacungkan pistol berwarna perak ke arah perut Temari. Sepertinya tadi, Minato sedikit lebih cepat dari Temari untuk mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia kemudian merampas pistol dari tangan Temari dan melempar benda itu kepada Kisame.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Minato?" tanya Mito. Ia masih tidak bergerak dari belakang podium dan sedari tadi hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Temari dan Minato. Ia memandang pria berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. Marah. Tentu saja. Tidak ada seorang-pun yang tidak akan marah kalau seorang pengganggu baru saja mengacaukan pesta terpentingnya dan membuat tamu-tamu pestanya pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin Anakku kembali," jawab pria berambut pirang itu. "Ayo turun, Naruto."

Naruto diam tidak bergerak.

"Kubilang turun atau aku terpaksa akan menembak salah satu kakimu," ancam Minato kepada Anaknya itu. Ia merasa perlu berkata seperti itu mengingat mereka tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sebelum orang-orang Uzushio itu bertambah semakin banyak.

Walau ragu, pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Minato. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuruni tangga kecil itu. Saat berpapasan dengan Minato, Naruto hanya memandang sekilas pria itu.

Masih mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Temari, Minato berjalan mundur menyusul Naruto yang tangannya ditarik Itachi. Minato sendiri sempat menarik lengan kurus Temari dan mendekap gadis itu. Menjadikannya sandera dengan menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kening gadis itu. Temari yang saat ini tidak memegang senjata satupun, hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret mendekati pintu masuk.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk menumpahkan darah dari orang-orangku ataupun orang-orang Uzushio. Jadi aku harap tidak ada yang akan menghalangi jalan kami untuk keluar dari tempat ini," kata Minato saat sampai diambang pintu. Didorongnya keras tubuh gadis itu ke arah depan sehingga Temari terjatuh di atas lantai.

Itachi dan Kisame sendiri segera menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari luar dengan sebuah batang besi yang entah darimana sudah ada ditangan mereka saat ini. Setidaknya, dengan cara ini cukup untuk menahan orang-orang yang ada di dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan penjaga-penjaga di luar mansion?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berempat beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Sudah kami bereskan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Bocah," ujar Kisame sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto dan sukses membuat pemuda itu kesal karena dipanggil bocah.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kita harus cepat kelur dari tempat ini," kata Minato yang mulai berlari ke arah pintu depan mansion itu. Ia sempat berhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan menghadangnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan saja, pria berambut pirang itu berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya dengan membanting orang itu dengan bantingan Judo.

"Sepertinya mereka melewatkan satu orang untuk dibereskan," kata Minato kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa halangan berarti, keempat orang itu kini berlari kecil ke arah halaman mansion yang luas itu. Sempat, Naruto melihat beberapa tubuh penjaga yang terkapar tidak berdaya dengan tubuh terikat antara sesama rekannya.

'_Mereka melakukan semua ini hanya bertiga saja?'_ batin Naruto bertanya. Enggan menanyakan kepada dua orang pria yang berlari mengapit di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mata biru miliknya memandang ke arah punggung Minato yang berlari didepannya sambil berbicara lewat telepon selularnya entah dengan siapa.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang itu. Mengapa ia mau repot-repot menjemput Naruto di tempat ini? Padahal Naruto sangat yakin kalau orang itu sangat membencinya sehingga ia tidak akan perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Bocah?" tanya Kisame saat menyadari kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Padahal, jarak mereka saat ini dengan gerbang mansion itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Otomatis, Minato dan Itachi juga berhenti.

"...Mengapa Anda datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Naruto. "Padahal aku sama sekali tidak meminta Anda untuk datang menjemputku. Tidak tahukah Anda kalau apa yang Anda lakukan sekarang ini bisa membahayakan kedua orang tua Anda?"

Minato yang tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya itu bertanya padanya, hanya memandang Naruto sekilas. Mata birunya beralih ke arah belakang pemuda itu. Terlihat, beberapa orang-orang suruhan Mito berhasil menyusul mereka.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya saat ini, Naruto. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa alasanku, maka ikutlah denganku. Kita pergi dari tempat ini."

Tidak berniat membantah, Naruto akhirnya mengikuti Minato berlari ke arah gerbang mansion Uzumaki itu. Saat hendak menghilang di belokan gerbang, Naruto sempat melihat kebelakang dimana beberapa anak buah Mito entah mengapa berhenti mengejar mereka. Diantaranya, Naruto melihat Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka hanya diam tidak bergerak sembari memandang ke arah Naruto.

**..****.**

"Mereka berhasil melarikan diri, Mito-_sama_," kata Temari kepada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di sebuah balkon di mansion miliknya itu. Rambut pirang kecokelatan yang biasanya terjalin rapi, kini tergerai begitu saja dibelakang punggungnya. Sekali-kali, rambutnya bergerak seirama hembusan angin yang bertiup malam itu.

"Apa ada kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan?" tanya Mito. Ia tidak berkomentar mengenai kaburnya Naruto dan ketiga orang yang mengacaukan pestanya.

"Beberapa orang-orang kita terluka. Disamping itu, sistem keamanan di mansion ini baru saja dirusak seseorang. Saat ini kami masih berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Selebihnya, tidak ada hal yang berarti, Mito-_sama_."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," kata Mito tanpa menatap ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Mendapat perintah seperti itu, Temari tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan yang tadinya tempat pesta berlangsung sebelum terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya kepada wanita itu.

"Kau akan membalas apa yang baru saja kau perbuat padaku, Minato..." gumam wanita itu. Dicengkramnya dengan keras pegangan balkon itu dengan kedua jemari tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli kalau sampai perbuatannya itu menyakiti tangannya. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah pria itu perbuat padanya, itu masih belum ada apa-apanya.

**Flashback...**

"_Kaa-san_..." panggil seorang gadis berambut merah kepada Mito yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku di salah satu ruangan yang merupakan perpustakaan pribadi di mansionnya.

"Ada apa, Kushina?" tanya Mito tanpa menatap ke arah gadis yang merupakan putri sekaligus anak tertuanya itu. "Aku harap kau datang bukan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting,"

Kushina menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan nada bicara Ibunya yang dingin seperti itu. Ya... seorang Uzumaki Mito memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Berbeda sekali dengan Ayahnya yang jauh lebih ramah.

"...Aku ingin keluar dari dunia hiburan," lanjut Kushina. Sudah lama ia ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Ibunya. Tapi karena takut dengan reaksi wanita itulah yang menyebabkan Kushina yang saat itu baru berusia sembilan belas tahun sering mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

Wanita itu kini mendongak sedikit memandang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan jelas Mito melihat Kushina yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Antara ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggumu, Kushina," lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Kushina menghela nafasnya. Sempat, ia menutup kelopak matanya sembari meremas pelan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap ke arah Mito dengan tatapan khas seorang Uzumaki. Tatapan yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"...Aku sedang mengandung, _Kaa-san._ Mengandung seorang anak dari seorang pria yang sangat kucintai..."

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke arah pipi putih gadis itu yang langsung membuatnya membelalakkan matanya menatap wanita yang baru saja menamparnya. Ia memang sudah siap menerima resiko kalau Ibunya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya.

"Siapa laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu?" desis Mito. Nafas wanita itu naik-turun dengan cepat. Menahan emosi yang sudah hampir meledak saat anaknya baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang... mengandung?

"_Kaa-san_ tidak perlu tahu. Yang pastinya ia pria yang baik. Ia mau bertanggung jawab untuk menikahiku secepat mungkin. Bahkan saat ini, ia sudah mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan kami," kata Kushina.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat restu dariku ataupun keluarga ini kalau kau berani menikah dengan laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Berani sekali ia untuk menyunting seorang gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki,"

"_KAA-SAN!_" bentak Kushina tiba-tiba. "Aku mohon jangan menyebut dia dengan sebutan seperti itu. Bagaimana-pun juga, ia itu akan menjadi menantu _Kaa-san_!"

Sebuah tamparan sekali lagi mengenai pipi gadis itu. Cukup keras sampai menyebabkan Kushina meringis kesakitan.

"Menantu?" tanya Mito dengan nada dingin. "Jangan pernah kau harap aku akan menerima laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kuketahui asal-usulnya itu menjadi menantuku. Jangan harap, Kushina. Jangan harap pula aku akan menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu apalagi memberimu restuku,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Mito meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ibunya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ia-pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tiga hari kemudian, Mito mendengar kabar kalau Kushina melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya. Mito sudah tahu siapa laki-laki yang menjadi suami anaknya itu. Namikaze Minato, seorang eksekutif muda pemilik _Rasengan Interprise_. Dari informasi yang ia dapat, Mito mengetahui kalau anaknya itu pertama kali bertemu dengan Minato di sebuah acara _premier_ film yang dulu Kushina bintangi. Sejak saat itu mereka menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Harus Mito akui, Kushina cukup hebat dalam hal menyembunyikan hubungan mereka sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mendengar soal kedekatan mereka. Dan jangan harap setelah mereka menikah sekarang, ia mau menerima status pernikahan kedua orang itu. Jangan harap itu akan terjadi...

**End of Flashback**

"Pertama, kau merebut anakku dari tanganku. Membiarkannya mati hanya untuk menolong bocah sialan itu. Dan sekarang, kau baru saja mempermalukanku dihadapan seluruh kolega bisnisku. Kau akan merasakan apa itu sebuah neraka, Namikaze Minato," gumam Mito sambil menatap langit penuh bintang dari balkon mansion miliknya itu.

* * *

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Review`s Reply:**

**Matsuo Emi: **Mito ya? Ada disalah satu chapter di Naruto. Saia lupa chapter berapa. Tapi ia cuman kelihatan sedikit saja... makasih reviewnya, Emi...

**Kiryuu: **Ini sudah saia update. Makasih reviewnya...

**Rui: **Yup, tidak masalah. Ini sudah saia update. Sudah cukup kilat-kah? *Rui: belum!* #pundung# makasih reviewnya dan salam kenal...

**Micon: **Sudah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya...

**Dark Dobe: **Eh~~ saia benar-benar minta maaf chap kemarin update-nya super duper lama #pundung di pojokan# panjang kalau saia ceritakan mengapa bisa seperti itu. Jangan misuh2 Dobe-san. Naru udah diselametin tuh. Ga jadi gabung sama Uzushio... makasih reviewnya... *kali ini sudah diupdate cepet(?)*

**Kanazawa Ryuki:**Yup, Yuu baru pertama kali review... but it`s okay... ni udah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**mizoecchi:**tumben Zucchi ga login... Na~~ tidak apa kalau telat kok... sip, mudah-mudahan kali ini tidak ada typo #walau ga yakin juga...##plak!# makasih reviewnya ya...

**SN`U`chihazumaki:**Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya... ^_^

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **lagi-lagi si Sasu-Teme ga kebagian nongol *chidoried!* gomennn~ si sasu baru dapat giliran chapter depan. Hints SasuNaru-nya juga ditunggu saja di chapter depan #dirajam rame2#

So, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9: Akatsuki

**Sou`s Note: **saia tahu lagi-lagi saia sangat terlambat meng-update fic ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dosen2 di kampus dengan seenaknya saja memberi tugas yang banyaknya minta ampun. Mentang2 sebentar lagi UTS. Saia jadi bingung mana yang harus saia kerjakan lebih dulu.

Oke, cukup curcol-nya. Sekali lagi maaf karena updatenya lamaaaa *pundung*

* * *

.

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC(maybe), AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Ayo naik, Bocah," kata Kisame kepada pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya setelah membukakan pintu belakang sebuah mini van berwarna hitam. Tidak mendapat reaksi yang diharapkan, pria berwajah ikan itu mendorong keras tubuh Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau memasuki mobil itu.

"Bisa pelan sedikit?" gerutu Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Kisame. Dengan kesal, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di mobil tersebut. Mata safir-nya kini memandang ke arah dua orang pria yang baru saja memasuki mobil tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kisame dan juga Itachi.

"Mereka belum kembali?" tanya Minato dari arah depan mini van itu. Ia mengintip dari sebuah jendela kecil yang membatasi bagian depan dan belakang mobil tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang mengurus sesuatu hal," kata Itachi menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam lalu mulai menekan sederetan angka-angka. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, barulah ia mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

Naruto memandang pria berkuncir itu dengan tatapan bosan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli siapa yang saat ini mereka tunggu atau pun siapa yang pria bernama Itachi itu hubungi. Baginya, itu semua bukan urusannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah wanita bernama Mito itu.

Bukannya Naruto memikirkan wanita itu karena ia perduli padanya. Tidak, Naruto bahkan tidak perduli padanya. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana reaksi wanita itu atas apa yang baru saja Minato lakukan di pesta wanita itu. Naruto yang mengenal wanita itu cukup lama, sadar betul kalau saat ini Mito pasti sedang marah besar. Sedikit tergidik saat memikirkan apa yang wanita itu akan lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan Minato tadi.

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuyarkan Naruto dari pikirannya. Dilihatnya pintu mini van yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka perlahan. Mata safir-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu van itu untuk bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian lama sekali," kata Itachi sembari menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk menpersilahkan dua orang yang baru saja tiba itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kami punya sedikit masalah dengan sistem penjagaan di rumah itu. Untuknya kami bisa mengatasinya," kata sosok berambut orange itu.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Minato yang saat ini mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraan itu.

"Ya. Cukup sulit untuk menyusup ke dalam sistem komputer di rumah itu. Tapi untungnya kami bisa mengacaukannya. Tidak kusangka Adikmu ini berbakat menjadi seorang _hacker_, Itachi."

Itachi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia beranjak menuju salah satu sudut di mini van itu dan duduk dalam diam. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya tidak suka sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Adikmu itu," kata Kisame.

"Hn,"

Mobil yang ditumpangi kelima orang itu mulai bergerak perlahan membawa orang-orang itu menjauhi kediaman Uzumaki tersebut. Sementara Minato sedang sibuk menyetir di belakang kursi kemudi, kelima penumpang lain di bagian belakang mini van itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam keheningan.

Pein, pria dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya itu yang baru saja menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahkan Minato padanya kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak lincah diatas _keyboard_. Sesekali terdengar ia mendengus kesal karena apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Pein, Kisame dan Itachi duduk dalam keheningan. Keduanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Di lain tempat, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat pemuda itu ada disini. Apalagi bisa terlibat dengan apa yang Minato lakukan.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu, _Teme_," kata Naruto.

"Hn,"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Akatsuki

* * *

**

Mini van itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan tol yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan Iwa. Mobil itu tetap tidak menurunkan kecepatannya sama sekali selama kurang lebih satu jam. Barulah Minato yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut memelankan laju kendaraannya saat tiba di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah.

"Kita sampai," kata Minato kepada penumpang di bagian belakang mobil.

Naruto menggeliat sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama berdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Mata safir-nya memandang sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Pein membereskan laptop yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Tanpa berkata apa pun, pria itu turun dari mobil diikuti Kisame dan juga Itachi.

"Ayo turun, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan memerintahku, _Teme_! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" bentak Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat kesal saat ini.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti orang-orang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak heran saat ternyata ia dibawa kembali ke rumah Neneknya. Memang tidak heran mengingat rumah ini juga adalah rumah Minato.

"Selamat datang, Minato-_sama_," sambut seorang wanita berambut hitam kecokelatan yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya menyapa pria berambut pirang itu.

Wanita yang Naruto tahu bernama Shizune itu kini mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengatakan kalau saat ini Tsunade sudah menunggu mereka di dalam. Tanpa berniat berbasa-basi, Minato berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah dengan Shizune mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Sementara Pein, Kisame, dan Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumah itu. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Kau tidak mengikuti mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana ketiga orang itu baru saja pergi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang dengan tatapan bosan ke arah _genkan_ rumah itu.

"Masuklah. Lebih baik kita menunggu di kamarku saja," kata Naruto. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya beranjak menyusuri koridor rumah yang sangat sepi itu. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri disitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dalam diam, keduanya berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang lumayan panjang. Barulah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar Naruto. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Naruto mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepalanya agar Sasuke masuk.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menyusuri keadaan ruangan yang didominasi warna _orange_. Warna yang ia tahu adalah warna kesukaan Naruto. Lewat sudut matanya, ia mengamati Naruto yang berjalan menyeberangi kamarnya kemudian membuka sebuah pintu geser yang terletak di samping sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar. Pemandangan luar rumah tersaji begitu pintu geser itu terbuka seluruhnya. Rupanya pintu itu terhubung ke sebuah beranda.

Menyandarkan dirinya pada pegangan yang terbuat dari kayu, Naruto memandang langit malam di atas kepalanya. Ia mendengus karena tidak ada satu pun bintang malam ini.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melihatmu bersama-sama dengan orang-orang Ayahku malam ini," kata Naruto memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sejak tadi. Mata safir-nya masih tetap memandang ke arah langit. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Mengapa kau sangat tertarik untuk mengetahuinya?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu.

"Ck! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Bagaimana pun juga, kau itu tidak seharusnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Kau itu hanyalah orang luar yang seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu dan ikut campur, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto. Mata safir-nya kini menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Mengapa orang seperti dia bisa terlibat begitu dalam dengan dirinya. Pertama, pemuda itu dengan mudahnya bisa mengetahui jati diri yang berusaha Naruto sembunyikan. Kedua, setelah ia tahu bagaimana latar belakang Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

Dan sekarang, Naruto dibuat terkejut karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul dihadapannya bersama dengan orang yang pernah Naruto temui di taman beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disekitarnya? Apalagi tadi ia mendengar pria bernama Kisame itu menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke adalah Adik dari pria berkuncir yang ditemuinya tadi. Naruto benar-benar dibuat kebingungan saat ini.

"Hei, kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak?" gerutu Naruto karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda disampingnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang tadinya menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari beranda itu kini beralih ke arah pemuda disampingnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada dan terlibat dengan semua ini.

**...**

**Flashback...**

Perlahan, kelopak mata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Meringis sambil memegangi pundak kanannya yang sakit, Sasuke berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini terasa begitu asing. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ini ia berada dimana dan siapa yang sudah membawanya ke tempat ini. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali hanyalah suara Kakaknya yang memanggil namanya.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Mata _onyx_-nya beralih ke arah seseorang yang berada di depan pintu tersebuut. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

'_Naruto?'_ batin Sasuke saat melihat seorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia menyangka kalau orang yang kini berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya adalah Naruto. Tapi setelah diamati dengan seksama, ia sadar kalau orang itu bukanlah Naruto. Walau wajah, rambut, dan matanya memang mirip, tapi orang dihadapannya itu terkesan lebih dewasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan bahumu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya pria itu.

Jemari tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh bahu kanannya yang ia ingat terluka karena terhantam sesuatu yang keras. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat menyentuh bahunya yang ia sadari kini dibalut oleh perban menutupi bahu dan dadanya membuatnya sedikit tidak leluasa menggerakkan bahunya.

"Apa Anda yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sasuke kepada pria itu. Mata _onyx_-nya kini mengamati pria berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga siapa sebenarnya pria itu.

"Kalau kau bertanya apa aku yang membawamu kesini, aku akan menjawab, tidak. Bukan aku yang membawamu."

"Kalau bukan Anda, lalu siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku yang membawamu, Sasuke."

Suara yang begitu dikenalnya, menyapa gendang telinga pemuda itu. Perlahan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut pirang itu menuju asal suara tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya kini berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap dan segelas air putih.

"_A-Aniki?"_ kata Sasuke dengan nada heran. Samar-samar ia memang melihat wajah Kakaknya itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah Kakaknya. Bukankah Kakaknya itu sedang mengurus pekerjaan di Suna?

"Senang melihat keadaanmu baik-baik saja, _Otouto_," kata Itachi sembari meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya itu di atas sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Pria berambut panjang dikuncir itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata _onyx _pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, berhubung Itachi sudah datang, ada baiknya aku pergi. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus. Semoga cepat sembuh, Sasuke-_kun_," kata pria itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"...Jadi, apa penjelasan _Aniki_ sekarang. Mengapa _Aniki_ bisa berada di Konoha, bukannya di Suna. Dan bagaimana _Aniki_ bisa mengenal seorang Namikaze Minato?" berondong Sasuke kepada pria dihadapannya. Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

"Kau mengenal Minato-_san_?" Itachi berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. "Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu siapa orang itu."

"Begitu..." kata Itachi. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit di kamar itu. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata mengenal Naruto-_kun, Otouto_," kata Itachi. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau kau juga akan terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Kakaknya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria yang dipanggilnya _'Aniki'_ itu.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan itu, _Aniki_. Jangan bermain teka-teki yang tidak berguna saat ini. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Ayah Na-"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara saat teringat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Ia teringat bagaimana orang-orang Uzushio yang melukainya karena ia berniat untuk menolong Naruto. Naruto, benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tentang keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang yang kini nasibnya tidak ia ketahui?

"_Aniki_, Naruto dibawa orang-orang Uzushio. Kita harus segera menolongnya. Ki-"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jemari tangannya bergerak mencengkram helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan orang-orang itu membawa pergi Naruto. Ia juga mengutuki dirinya yang terlalu lemah sehingga tidak bisa mencegah mereka membawanya pergi.

"Kami sudah tahu kalau mereka membawa Naruto," kata Itachi yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke buru-buru menatap ke arah Itachi; meminta penjelasan. Namun lima menit berlalu, Itachi tak juga mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Mengeram pelan, Sasuke mendekat ke arah pria berkuncir itu. Ditariknya kerah kemeja hitam yang dipakai Itachi. Ia tidak memperdulikan bahunya yang sakit karena dipaksa bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tahu mereka membawa Naruto. Lalu mengapa kau dan juga pria yang kau panggil Minato itu tidak menolong Naruto! Apa kalian berencana untuk tinggal diam saja?" bentak Sasuke. Ia sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang biasanya. Memang, sejak kapan Sasuke bisa bersikap dingin dan acuh kalau sudah berurusan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu?

"Sasuke, tenanglah," kata Itachi. Perlahan, ia mulai melepas cengkraman jemari putih pucat Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya. "Naruto-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku menjamin hal itu. Lagipula, Minato-_san_ tidak akan tinggal diam karena apa yang telah orang-orang itu lakukan."

Menuruti perkataan Kakaknya itu, perlahan Sasuke manarik tangannya kemudian berusaha memenangkan dirinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur seraya memandang ke arah luar kamar itu lewat jendela yang terbuka. Di luar, langit bersinar cerah tanpa awan sedikit pun. Warna langit seperti itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada iris mata Naruto.

'GRAKK'

Suara pintu geser yang kembali terbuka, memaksa kedua orang itu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tamu yang datang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Kisame yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sebuah map di tangannya.

"Hn. Ada perlu apa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi.

"Minato-_san_ memanggilmu. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai rencana nanti malam," kata pria itu.

Tahu apa yang Kisame maksudkan, Itachi segera berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati pria itu. Sempat, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikmati makan siangnya dan kemudian beristirahat untuk memulihkan luka dibahunya.

"Aku rasa itu sulit. Minato-_san_ tidak hanya memanggilmu saja, tapi juga Bocah itu," kata Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Walau tidak mengerti, Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikuti kedua orang itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi batu-batu kecil. Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Tapi yang pastinya, ia berada di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional yang kental dengan halaman rumah yang sangat luas dan indah. Sasuke berpikir kalau rumah ini mungkin adalah rumah dimana Naruto dulu tinggal. Setidaknya ia benar kali ini.

"Masuklah," kata Itachi saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser lain yang letaknya sedikit menjauh dari bangunan utama. Menuruti perintah Kakaknya, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Kisame yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Lewat mata _onyx_-nya, ia melihat keadaan ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Terlihat, di ruangan itu ada paling tidak lima orang-belum termasuk dirinya, Kisame dan Itachi-tengah duduk mengelilingi meja persegi panjang dengan Minato yang duduk di ujung meja. Kelima orang itu menatap ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan a la Jepang tersebut.

"Duduklah," kata Minato.

Kisame yang tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun, mengambil tempat duduk di samping satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. Itachi sendiri kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong disebelah Kisame.

"Duduklah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Minato lagi sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya. Melihat itu satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersedia, mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi tersebut; menghiraukan tatapan yang dilayangkan orang-orang di ruangan itu. Minus Itachi dan Kisame tentunya.

"...Berhubung kita tidak punya banyak waktu, aku akan mulai teknis rencananya," kata Minato memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Pria itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang diarahkan Sasuke padanya.

"Konan, Sasori dan kau, Deidara," tunjuk Minato ke arah seorang wanita berambut biru, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang Sasuke yakin sebaya dengannya dan seorang entah itu wanita atau pria, Sasuke tidak yakin. Tapi yang pasti, rambut dan mata orang itu lagi-lagi mengingatkannya dengan Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga kuberi tugas untuk melumpuhkan penjaga yang berjaga disana. Kalian bisa mengatasinya, kan?" tanya Minato yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh ketiganya.

Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi dan Kisame yang saat itu sedang menguap lebar, pertanda kalau ia sedang bosan. "Kalian berdua akan ikut denganku," kata Minato singkat.

"Hn,"

"Kemudian, Pein," panggil Minato kepada pria dengan _piercing_ yang baru Sasuke sadari adalah orang yang pernah ia temui di taman beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab pria berambut _orange_ itu.

"Baik-"

"Tunggu, Minato-_san_," potong Itachi tiba-tiba. "Kau memanggil Sasuke kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan saja, kan? Kalau ia memang-"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ disini hanya sebagai pendengar saja, Itachi. Aku mempunyai satu permintaan khusus untuknya," kata Minato dengan nada santai yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau atasannya itu akan melibatkan Sasuke dalam rencana ini. Rencana untuk membawa kembali Naruto.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti ingin sekali menolong Naruto, kan?" tanya Minato. "Aku punya satu tugas untukmu."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai apa yang dikatakan Minato. Ia hanya diam sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja di ruangan tersebut. Walau sejauh ini ia hanya sedikit mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang ini, tapi ia mengerti kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau akan bekerja bersama Pein. Sementara kami menjemput Naruto, aku ingin kalian berdua menyusup ke sistem pertahanan dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Teknisnya, Pein akan menyampaikannya padamu nanti. Kau bersedia melakukannya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Masih menopang dagunya, mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menatap satu persatu ke arah orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, orang-orang di ruangan tersebut bukanlah orang-orang sembaranngan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Kakak laki-lakinya ini terlibat dengan orang-orang semacam Pein dan Kisame yang Sasuke tahu adalah preman-preman yang berbahaya.

"...Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Minato-_san_," kata Sasuke dengan masih mempertahankan nada suaranya yang datar. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Dari yang kuamati tadi, kalian bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan. Begitu menurutku."

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar Kisame tertawa keras begitu Sasuke berhenti berbicara.

"Ka-Kau belum menjelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya kepada Adikmu sendiri, Itachi?" kata Kisame sambil menatap pria berkuncir disampingnya itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hn,"

"Wah...wah... kau itu benar-benar menyusahkan," lanjut pria itu. Pandangan Kisame kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini masih menunggu jawaban dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau serius ingin tahu, Bocah?"

"Hn,"

"Kakak beradik yang sama saja, un," celetuk salah satu dari orang di ruangan itu yang sampai saat ini Sasuke ragu apakah orang yang dipanggil Deidara tadi adalah pria atau bukan.

"Kami ini Akatsuki," kata Pein menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada santai.

**End of Flashback...**

**...**

"Akatsuki?" ulang Naruto saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Ini baru pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendengar nama itu. Akatsuki.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini punggungnyalah yang bersandar pada beranda di kamar tersebut.

"Kau belum pernah mendengar tentang mereka?" tanya pemuda itu yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang mereka. _Aniki_ hanya mengatakan padaku kalau Akatsuki adalah semacam kelompok yang dibentuk oleh Ayahmu. Ia mengumpulkan orang-orang yang mempunyai bakat tertentu untuk bekerja dengannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa persisnya jumlah mereka karena aku baru bertemu dengan beberapa orang saja. Mungkin untuk lebih jelasnya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Ayahmu," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan prmuda disampingnya itu hanya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Ayahnya mengumpulkan orang-orang semacam Pein dan Kisame? Untuk apa? Apa yang Minato sedang rencanakan saat ini? Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat menduga apa yang Minato pikirkan saat ini.

"...Kau baik-baik saja, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit tidak mengerti..." kata Naruto. Mata safir pemuda itu kini menerawang ke arah semak-semak yang tumbuh di dekat beranda itu. Ia sedang berpikir. Berpikir mengenai apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Namikaze Minato saat ini.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian perlahan duduk di lantai kayu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kayu. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam erat berusaha menikmati keheningan di sekitarnya.

"...Bagaimana keadaan bahumu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Sasuke yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda pirang itu. Mata _onyx_-nya tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajah tan pemuda itu. Ia bersyukur setidaknya Naruto kini baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjulurkan jemari putihnya ke arah rambut Naruto yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin yang berhembus di beranda tersebut.

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya, segera saja Naruto membuka matanya. Terkejut karena lagi-lagi ia mendapati wajah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi bukannya Naruto menjauh dari pemuda itu, ia hanya diam. Diam sembari menatap kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau warna iris mata tersebut ternyata sangat... indah?

Tidak tahu siapa yang mulai terlebih dahulu, perlahan jarak kedua wajah mereka terhapus saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Naruto kali ini tidak melawan, memberanikan dirinya untuk mulai melumat bibir pemuda itu. Melumat, menekan dan sesekali menghisapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka saat Naruto perlahan mulai membalas ciumannya dengan sama antusiasnya.

Naruto yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan saat lidah Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Mmmhh..." gumam Naruto tidak jelas saat Sasuke menghisap lidahnya dengan keras. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke sekadar untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke terus saja melumat bibir merah pemuda dihadapannya. Memang, ia pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja ada hal yang berbeda. Kalau dulu itu terjadi dengan Naruto yang melawan terlebih dahulu, kali ini sangat berbeda. Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan. Malah ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Apakah Sasuke boleh berharap kalau setidaknya ia sudah mempunyai sedikit tempat di hati pemuda itu?

Selama beberapa menit berlalu, kedua pemuda itu masih tetap malakukan aktivitas mereka sampai akhirnya Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. Sedikit mengernyit karena Naruto menyentuh bahunya yang terluka membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang saat ini wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah serta sisa-sisa saliva mereka yang menetes lewat sudut bibir pemuda itu.

Mendadak, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertindak nekat seperti ini. Memang, ia harus mengakui kalau ia sangat menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke yang kembali mendekatkan wajah putih pucatnya ke arah wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dielusnya pipi kecokelatan Naruto dengan jemarinya. Naruto yang kembali disentuh seperti itu, langsung menatap Sasuke kembali. Kembali, ia merasa dirinya diperangkap oleh pesona iris mata yang indah itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dan kenapa rasa ini tumbuh. Saat sadar, aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan membuatmu tidak bersedih lagi."

Naruto terkejut. Bahkan sangat terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan kalau pemuda itu menyukainya. Memang, selama ini sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka menyukai Naruto. Tapi orang-orang itu semuanya adalah gadis-gadis. Belum pernah ada seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan suka padanya sebelum ini.

"A-Aku..." kata Naruto dengan tergagap. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa... senang? Apakah itu berarti ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap pemuda di depannya?

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang," kata Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Maaf..."

Maaf? Mengapa minta maaf? Bukankah mengatakan apa yang kita rasakan bukanlah suatu kesalahan? Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Lewat mata safir-nya ia melihat Sasuke berdiri. Berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, sebelum pemuda itu melangkah menjauh, Naruto buru-buru menarik lengan putih pucat pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Memangnya kau merasa bersalah karena kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau me-menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengartikan apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi, ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Mau tidak mau, ia terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto mempunyai inisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk menciumnya.

Merasa kalau hal ini tidak patut untuk disia-siakan, Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda itu sehingga kini tubuh Naruto bersandar pada sandaran di beranda dengan kedua lengan Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan tangan Naruto yang dikalungkan kembali di lehernya.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Kali ini Sasuke tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menyerang bibir merah Naruto. Dikecup dan dilumatnya bibir merah menggoda itu dengan kasar. Menyusupkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto dan mulai menyapu apa yang ada didalamnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli saat saliva-saliva mereka yang bercampur kini menetes melewati sudut-sudut bibir mereka dan mengotori pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak perduli kalau ada orang yang memergoki mereka.

Lagipula kalau ada yang melihat, memangnya mereka berani menegur seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Silahkan saja kalau mau dipecat atau mendapat pukulan gratis dari pemuda itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit dihabiskan untuk saling memagut satu sama lain, akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Mata _onyx_-nya kembali mengamati wajah Naruto. Keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat pasokan udara.

"Kau membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hanya segitukah kau bisa bertahan?" ejek Sasuke.

"_Baka!"_

Tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke menarik lengannya sehingga kini ia berada dalam pelukan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia berontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sayang, walau terluka Sasuke tetaplah lebih kuat darinya sehingga setelah beberapa menit meronta tanpa hasil, ia akhirnya berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu boleh dikatakan kalau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa ya, Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda itu.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Omake:**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan mereka ternyata seperti ini," bisik Kisame kepada Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya. Mata _onyx_ pria berkuncir itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah dua pemuda yang saat ini sedang berpelukan di beranda kamar tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ayo pergi, Kisame," kata Itachi. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah Adik laki-lakinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari depan pintu kamar pemuda yang menjadi anak atasannya yang sedikit terbuka. Siapa sangka saat ia berniat untuk bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu ia dan _partner_-nya melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

"Kau tidak jadi memanggil mereka? Bukannya Minato-_san_ meminta kita untuk membawa kedua bocah itu?" tanya Kisame yang berjalan di sebelah Itachi.

"Nanti saja."

**...**

**Review`s Reply:**

**Kiryuu: **Sip! Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya, Kiryuu... ^^

**Micon:**Makasih reviewnya...

**Qby-chan:**Yup, nanti si Mito memang akan dapat `pelajaran` kok. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Dark dobe:**Akhirnya saia bisa munculin Minato juga... Duh, Dobe-san... itu terlalu kejam... kasihan Mito-nya *WTH?* yosh! Ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya...

**SN`U`chihazumaki:**Makasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini ya... maaf lama. Makasih juga untuk reviewnya...

.

Mind to review, again?


	10. Chapter 10: Oath and Plan

**Sou`s Note: **saia kembali! Akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan UTS dan hapalan rumus2 yang memusingkan kepala, saia kembali untuk meng-update fic-fic saia. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, please enjoy this chapter... ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**. **

"_Gaara, apapun yang terjadi, tugasmu adalah melindungi Naruto. Apa kau bersedia memberikan sumpahmu? Sumpah sebagai salah satu dari klan Sabaku untuk melindungi keturunan Uzumaki. Melindungi Anakku walau kau harus mati karena itu?"_

"_Aku bersumpah, Kushina-sama."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Oath and Plan**

* * *

Gaara tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat mengalir deras melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Ia sadar, kalau tadi ia sempat berteriak keras. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada orang yang mendengar atau terbangun karena teriakannya barusan.

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Gaara menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Bermimpi tentang kejadian yang pernah ia alami sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Sial!" geram pemuda berambut merah bata itu sambil menyisiri rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan kedua jemarinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum tidur sehingga ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Ataukah orang dalam mimpinya yang tidak lain adalah Kushina; Ibu Naruto sedang memperingatinya akan sesuatu? Akan sumpah yang ia ucapkan kepada wanita itu? Tapi mengapa dan untuk apa?

Pikiran pemuda berambut merah bata itu melayang ke kejadian yang ia alami sepuluh tahun lalu. Gaara yang saat itu baru berusia enam tahun dipertemukan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya oleh Ibunya sendiri; Karura.

Hari itu Gaara, untuk yang pertama kalinya diberitahu apa tugas serta untuk apa ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang ahli bela diri dan mendapat pendidikan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya. Tugas yang selama turun temurun diwariskan kepada keturunan keluarga Sabaku. Tugas untuk menjaga dan melindungi keturunan Uzumaki, walau apapun yang terjadi.

Gaara tidak tahu mengapa keluarganya secara turun temurun menyerahkan diri mereka untuk melindungi keturunan keluarga Uzumaki. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tugas itu sudah mendarah daging di keluarganya. Setiap keturunan keluarga Sabaku, di saat ia telah melewati ujian yang diberikan oleh para Tetua-nya, maka orang itu akan dipertemukan dengan seorang Uzumaki. Saat itulah keturunan Sabaku melakukan sumpah untuk selalu menjaga 'majikannya'.

Apakah karena Gaara hampir melanggar sumpah itulah Kushina mendatanginya dalam mimpi untuk mengingatkan pemuda itu atas apa yang pernah ia ucapkan? Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya memaksa Gaara untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Walau keadaan kamarnya saat ini gelap karena tidak ada satupun sumber penerangan, tidak lantas membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya. Ia sudah dilatih untuk bisa melihat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mata hijaunya memandang ke arah pemuda bermata lavender dihadapannya. Dari penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan, dipastikan pemuda itu sangat terburu-buru untuk menemui Gaara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Pelayan mendengarmu berteriak dan buru-buru memberitahuku," kata Neji. Walau wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas ia sedang mengkhawatirkan pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mimpi buruk," kata Gaara sekenanya. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat tuan rumah yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu menjadi tempatnya menginap mencemaskan keadaannya.

Ya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu; malam dimana Naruto dijemput oleh Minato, Gaara yang saat itu membantu orang-orang bawahan Minato untuk menyelinap masuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu. Memang sudah lama ia merasa muak dengan tempat itu. Hanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus keluar dari sana. Di saat itulah Minato memberinya penawaran. Meminta Gaara untuk membantu memasukkan anak buahnya ke kediaman Mito dan membantu melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga.

Dan setelah malam itu, Minato akhirnya menyuruh Gaara untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Neji. Menurut pria pirang itu, kediaman keluarga Hyuuga cukup aman untuk Gaara.

Walau tidak suka merepotkan, Gaara akhirnya setuju. Lagipula apa gunanya ia terus-terusan berada disana. Tidak ada, karena bagi orang-orang itu Gaara tidak lebihnya hanya seorang pengkhianat yang patut untuk dilenyapkan. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Tangannya terjulur ke arah wajah putih Gaara dan perlahan menghapus keringat yang masih tersisa di wajah Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Jangan mencemaskanku seperti aku adalah anak-anak, Neji. Daripada mencemaskanku lebih baik kau mencemaskan Naruto."

Walau enggan, Gaara menepis pelan tangan yang membelai wajahnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka karena Neji bersikap seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak suka kalau sampai membuat orang lain ikut cemas karena dirinya. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka begitu saja.

"Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Minato-_san_ sudah mengurus semuanya."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu berjalan mendekati Gaara lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. Mata lavender miliknya menatap ke arah lantai marmer dibawah kakinya.

"Kau berpikir kalau semua akan baik-baik saja? Kau salah jika berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Daripada kau mencemaskan apa yang belum tentu terjadi, lebih baik kau menikmati hari-harimu tinggal di rumahku. Kau sudah lama tidak merasakan bagaimana kehidupan anak biasa, kan? Kau nikmati saja sampai Minato-_san_ memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya," kata Neji sambil mengacak pelan rambut pemuda disampingnya. Berharap setidaknya bisa mengurangi kecemasan yang dirasakan pemuda itu walau sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

**...**

"Apa-apaan ini, _Ero-sensei_!" bentak Naruto kepada pria bermasker dihadapannya sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kertas yang lumayan tebal disamping pria itu. Mata safir Naruto menatap pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia puja.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini, Naruto-_kun_. Apa kurang jelas? Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu." kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku berwarna jingga yang sejak tadi sibuk dibacanya.

Naruto mendecak. Sepertinya percuma berbicara dengan _sensei_ satu itu. Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa isi kertas-kertas yang baginya sampah itu. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa ia harus mengerjakan soal-soal sialan itu padahal Naruto merasa ia sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin _Sensei_ itu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal di hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah setelah empat hari tidak masuk sekolah. Dihitung satu hari saat dirinya dibawa ke Iwa dan tiga hari karena Neneknya melarang Naruto untuk ke sekolah dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau membolos empat hari yang lalu," kata Kakashi yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. "Nah, Naru-_chan_. Tolong kerjakan dengan baik ya. Kutunggu hasilnya sore ini juga. Kalau sudah selesai, kau taruh saja diatas meja di kelasmu. Akan kuambil nanti."

Melihat pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya membuat amarah Naruto melonjak. Ia mengeram pelan ke arah Kakashi namun sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh pria itu. Kakashi terlihat masih tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal-soal sialan itu," desis Naruto.

"Kau akan mengerjakannya suka atau tidak. Atau mau keberitahu Jiraiya-_sama_?"

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kakashi. Pria itu memang benar-benar licik. Ia tahu kalau Jiraiya adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak bisa dilawan oleh Naruto. Jangan remehkan penampilan Jiraiya yang sama-sama mesumnya dengan Kakashi. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana menakutkannya seorang Namikaze Jiraiya kalau belum merasakan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padamu.

Setidaknya Naruto yang sudah pernah merasakan kemarahan Kakeknya sehingga ia tidak berani-atau lebih tepatnya takut-untuk menghadapi amukan Jiraiya. Ia ingat apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya saat Naruto menghancurkan komputer milik Jiraiya karena merasa kesal Kakeknya tidak mau diajak bermain. Naruto yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun tidak tahu kalau Jiraiya harus segera menyelesaikan novel miliknya.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun dihukum. Ia dihukum 'menginap' bersama Manda-salah satu ular peliharaan Orochimaru yang merupakan teman lama Jiraiya-selama satu malam. Sungguh, saat itu adalah kejadian yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami Naruto. Sejak saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berani macam-macam dengan _Ero-sennin_ itu.

Dengan kesal, akhirnya ia menyambar tumpukan kertas-kertas itu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa segera keluar dari ruang guru; meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...

Dengan kasar, Naruto mengoreskan tulisan-tulisan pada kertas yang diberikan Kakashi tadi. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memeriksa dua kali apakah soal-soal matematika dihadapannya itu sudah dijawab dengan benar atau tidak. Tidak perlu ia lakukan karena ia sudah yakin seratus persen kalau jawaban yang ia tulis itu sudah benar. Soal-soal seperti ini tidaklah sulit baginya. Tapi karena banyaknya soal yang harus dikerjakan, mau tidak mau membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sejenak. Ditaruhnya pensil ditangannya itu diatas meja kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Kelasnya saat ini terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya disana. Jelas saja karena jam sekolah sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Harusnya saat ini ia sudah sampai dirumah kalau bukan karena _Ero-sensei_ yang memanggilnya ke ruang guru sepuluh menit sebelum jam pulang sekolah dan menyuruhnya untuk menjalani hukuman karena membolos. Hei, bukan maunya untuk membolos empat hari yang lalu. Salahkan orang-orang Uzushio sialan itu. Lagipula, empat hari yang lalu bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak masuk sekolah. Si Teme itu juga. _'Kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang harus menjalani hukuman ini?'_ batin Naruto.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Naruto itu salah. Sasuke pun mendapat hukuman yang sama karena membolos. Hanya saja, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sudah menjalani hukumannya tiga hari yang lalu, dimana saat itu Naruto masih belum masuk sekolah.

"_Dobe?_"

Panggilan yang begitu dikenalnya memaksa Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas meraka sambil menatap heran. Mengapa Naruto masih ada di sekolah? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di jam seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya satu meja di depan meja dengan memutar kursinya terlebih dahulu sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang sinis kepada kertas-kertas yang tergeletak tidak berdosa diatas meja. Sasuke yang tampaknya mengerti arti pandangan Naruto juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Diraihnya secarik kertas yang masih belum sempat dijawab oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Kubantu," kata Sasuke singkat. Ia merogoh tas ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di dekat kaki tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan alat tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

"Hei, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri! Kau tidak per-"

"Jangan membantah, _Dobe_. Diam dan cukup kerjakan saja bagianmu," potong Sasuke cepat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada soal dihadapannya.

Memikirkan karena ia pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu tepat waktu, Naruto akhirnya tidak membantah. Ia pun mulai mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih belum dijawab. Selama beberapa lama, hanya terdengar suara goresan-goresan pensil pada lembaran kertas. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

"_Ero-sensei_ itu memang brengsek!" geram Naruto sambil melihat tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Akhirnya setelah satu jam berkutat dengan rumus matematika yang tidak jelas, semua soal-soal itu berhasil diselesaikan juga.

Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan kekesalan Naruto, melirik jam dinding di depan kelas. Pantas saja ia merasa udara di kelas semakin dingin. Rupanya sudah hampir jam lima sore.

"Ayo pulang, _Dobe_. Ini sudah sore," ajak Sasuke. Ia segera berdiri setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu saat melihat Naruto tidak juga berniat untuk pulang. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dengan menumpukan tangan kanannya pada meja, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Naruto..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itu juga, ia melihat sepasang mata _onyx_ tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," jawabnya. Memang benar kalau saat ini ia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Hanya beberapa hal kecil yang sering mengganggu pikirannya tiga hari belakangan ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang pemuda dihadapannya.

Ia masih tidak percaya kalau sejak malam itu, ia resmi pacaran dengan Sasuke. Memang sepertinya belum ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka tapi tetap saja itu menjadi pikiran Naruto. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Apa otaknya tidak sedang dalam masalah?

Sikap Sasuke pun setelah malam itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sesekali hinaan terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu saat ia dan Itachi datang ke rumahnya. Seolah-olah malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang Naruto alami. Apa memang malam itu hanyalah mimpi?

"Kau mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang kau pikirkan. Tapi mengapa wajahmu terlihat serius seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya malam itu memang hanya mimpi saja. Ia segera membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Saat berdiri, ia dikejutkan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang lengannya serta menarik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, _Teme!_" teriaknya kesal. Mata safir-nya memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Hn. Aku hanya senang akhirnya kata _'Teme'_ itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Brengsek kau!" umpat Naruto. Ia menyentak sehingga pegangan Sasuke terlepas dari lengannya. Cukup sudah hari ini ia dikesalkan karena tingkah Kakashi. Jangan sampai Sasuke ikut-ikutan membuatnya kesal.

"Aku mau pulang. Terserah kau mau disini sampai kapan," sungut pemuda pirang itu. Tapi lagi-lagi lengan pucat Sasuke menahan kepergiannya. Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto dan menahan pemuda itu diantara tubuhnya dan meja terdekat.

"Aku mau pulang, Brengsek! Menyingkir dariku!" bentak Naruto. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu kepada Sasuke. Toh ia dan pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja. Tapi ia harus melakukannya untuk meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Ia juga harus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan panas yang menjalar di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya.

"...Kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto yang berontak. Jujur saja, sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh Naruto sebelum soal-soal itu selesai. "Padahal kita tidak bisa seperti ini kalau berada di rumahmu. Tapi kenapa saat kita bisa seperti ini kau malah ingin cepat pulang? Memangnya Minato-_san_ akan marah kalau kau pulang terlambat?"

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja. Mengapit Naruto di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia pun tidak lupa untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk pemuda itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _cytrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Ingin sekali Naruto menghentikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang tapi ia sadar betul ia tidak bisa. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu memang bukan mimpi? Setidaknya itu memang bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Dan harus Naruto akui, ia memang merindukan pemuda dihadapannya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Walau sering bertemu di rumah, mereka tidak dapat dengan seenaknya menghilang begitu saja. Bisa-bisa orang-orang di rumah akan curiga.

"_Baka Teme_," desis Naruto yang dibalas dengusan pelan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Naruto lalu beralih ke arah wajah kecokelatan milik Naruto. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup singkat bibir merah Naruto. Itu cukup untuk kali ini mengingat mereka masih berada di sekolah. Paling tidak hari ini ia bisa mennyentuh pemuda itu.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda pirang itu. Ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu kelasnya; meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung karena apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

"Jangan tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu, _Teme_!" bentak Naruto setelah pulih dari rasa kagetnya. Sambil mengumpat kesal, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mau aku mengatakan apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"_Baka!_" umpat Naruto yang kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan tersungut-sungut. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terkekeh geli. Memang apa lucunya dengan sikap Naruto barusan?

Ejekan dan sindiran terdengar dari kedua orang itu saat mereka berjalan menyeberangi halaman Konoha Gakuen yang sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Tidak ada seorang murid pun yang mau repot-repot berada di sekolah sesore ini dimana udara yang dingin berhembus. Lebih baik mereka berdiam di dalam ruangan yang hangat daripada mati membeku di luar.

Dua buah motor hitam yang melaju mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke memaksa kedua pemuda itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan saling melempar ejekan diantara mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kaki mereka; menunggu kedua pengendara motor tersebut mendekat.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk mencoba melihat siapa dua pengendara itu. Sayang, helm hitam yang menutupi kepala mereka membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua motor hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah mematikan mesin motor, kedua orang berpakaian serba hitam itu membuka helm yang menutupi kepala mereka.

"Hai, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa seorang wanita berambut dan bermata biru. Pengendara yang satu lagi, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata hanya diam; tidak berniat berkomentar apa-apa.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Konan-_san_ dan Sasori-_san_," kata Sasuke angkat bicara. "Mereka juga anggota Akatsuki yang ikut menjemputmu di Iwa."

"Begitulah. Sayang kami terpaksa kembali lebih dulu karena suatu hal. Dan sekarang, kami diminta Minato-_san_ untuk menjemput kalian berdua," kata Konan.

"Menjemput?" tanya Naruto. "Cih! Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini bocah umur lima tahun perlu dijemput seperti ini? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalian pulang saja!"

"Kami tidak akan pulang kalau tidak bersama kalian," kata wanita berambut biru itu.

"Aku juga harus ikut?"

Konan mengangguk. "Saat ini Itachi ada di rumah Minato-_san_, jadi sekalian dia meminta kami untuk menjemputmu juga."

"Hn. Ayo _Dobe_, kita pulang bersama mereka," kata Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku ma-"

"Kubilang. Ayo. Pulang," potong pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Konan; mengacuhkan _death glare_ yang dilayangkan Naruto kepadanya. "Konan-_san_, boleh aku yang membawa salah satu motornya? Aku akan pulang bersama Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Konan tampak berpikir sejenak. Tapi tidak lama kemudian akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Wanita berambut biru itu segera turun dari motor miliknya dan kemudian naik ke motor Sasori. Tidak lupa menyerahkan helm miliknya kepada Sasuke.

**...**

Motor hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke melaju kencang menembus jalanan Kohona yang sedang lenggang. Ia baru menurunkan laju kendaraannya saat mencapai rumah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau ditunggu Minato-_san_ di ruang baca. Ia berpesan agar kau segera menemuinya kalau sudah sampai di rumah," kata Konan sesaat setelah Naruto turun dari motor. Ia hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan wanita itu.

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Naruto. Memang, sejak malam dimana Minato menjemputnya di Iwa Naruto tidak lagi melihat pria berambut pirang itu di rumah ini. Yang ia tahu dari Neneknya hanyalah bahwa Minato sedang mengurus sesuatu di luar kota dan baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Minato akan kembali secepat ini dan langsung meminta bertemu dengannya.

"Baru tadi siang," kata Konan. Mata biru wanita itu kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memarkirkan motor di garasi kediaman keluarga Namikaze itu. "...dan untuk Sasuke-_kun_, Itachi ingin berbicara denganmu di paviliun belakang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin Aniki-nya itu bicarakan dengannya.

Naruto yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ayahnya, mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan utama di rumah itu. Beberapa kali ia mengacuhkan pelayan-pelayan yang menyapanya saat melewati koridor panjang di rumah itu. Ia baru menghentikan langkah kakinya saat tiba di sebuah pintu geser yang merupakan ruang baca di rumah tersebut.

"Masuklah, Naruto," kata Minato saat melihat Naruto hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Naruto hanya diam tapi tetap menuruti perkataan Ayahnya. Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang lumayan luas kemudian kembali berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Minato yang saat itu sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah kursi tunggal dengan beberapa buah buku bertumpuk sembarangan dan secangkir teh yang menemani kegiatan sore pria itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. Jangan salahkan Naruto karena tidak berbicara sopan kepada pria yang notebene adalah Ayah kandungnya. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah tidak akur sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sejak kematian Kushina, mereka berdua memang jarang bicara lagi. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka bertemu selama ini.

"Apa begitu sikapmu terhadap Ayahmu sendiri, Naruto?"

"Apa perdulimu?"

Minato terlihat menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Ya, tidak akan berhasil jika yang diajaknya bicara sekarang ini sangat keras kepala sekali.

"Mengapa kau..." kata Minato memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "...masih bersikap dingin seperti ini, Naruto?"

"Apakah perlu ditanyakan lagi? Bukankah awalnya kau sendirilah yang bersikap seperti itu padaku? Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" bentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi. "Di hari pemakaman _Kaa-san_, disaat wanita itu menyalahkanku atas kematian _Kaa-san_, apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak ada. Kau tidak membelaku sedikitpun. Yang kau lakukan hanya diam saat wanita itu menyalahkanku. Diam dan seolah-olah tidak perduli sama sekali! Apa kau ingat itu, Minato-_sama_?"

Akhirnya, kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin Naruto katakan kepada pria dihadapannya keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau saat ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini tiba begitu saja. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya itu terjadi.

Tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu bergetar setelah mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Entah itu karena marah ataukah karena sedih, hanya Naruto sendiri yang tahu. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia mencoba agar air mata tidak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"...Setelah kematian _Kaa-san_ pun, bukannya kau berada disisiku, kau malah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau bertemu lagi denganku. Apa sebenarnya salahku padamu? Apa kau juga menyalahkanku atas kematian _Kaa-san_, hah!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas kematian Kushina," kata Minato dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau bukan itu, apa alasannya! Kau membenciku, ya kan? Kau membenciku karena akulah yang membuat wanita yang kau cintai meninggal. Ka-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Segera saja ia membuka matanya dan terkejut saat menyadari kalau Minato tengah mendekapnya.

"Kau membenciku, ya kan?" isaknya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan _Tou-san_, Naruto," bisik Minato. Ia mendekap anak satu-satunya itu dengan erat. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu atas kematian Kushina. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Naruto. Aku... aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak perduli padamu, Naruto."

Itu memang benar. Minato bukan menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Kushina. Memang awalnya ia menyalahkan Naruto atas semuanya. Tapi semua itu hanyalah upaya Minato untuk mencari pelampiasan saja. Siapa yang patut disalahkan atas semua ini.

Tapi, ia sadar. Bukan Naruto-lah penyebab semua ini. Setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia kemudian menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling ia lindungi. Padahal dulu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi keluarganya walau harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Minato merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang baik sehingga untuk mengalihkan rasa bersalahnya, ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan perusahaan sehingga tanpa sadar ia melupakan keberadaan anak kandungnya sendiri. Anak yang seharusnya lebih ia perhatikan dibanding apapun. Salahnyalah karena sekarang ini Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan karena itu, mulai saat ini ia berjanji untuk mengembalikan Naruto seperti dulu.

"...Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kumohon maafkan _Tou-san_."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tanpa sadar, ia membalas pelukan Ayahnya. Pelukan yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Pelukan hangat dari seorang Ayah. Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, tetes demi tetes cairan bening mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata safir miliknya.

Naruto sadar, ia sama sekali tidak membenci Minato. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Ia hanya merasa sedih karena sikap Minato yang berubah terhadapnya. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Minato sangat membencinya. Ia merasa kesepian. Sangat kesepian karena ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana mempunyai orang tua. Bagaimana hangatnya perasaanmu saat berada disisi orang yang menyayangimu.

.

Suara pintu yang digeser perlahan memaksa kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing. Dengan cepat, Naruto menghapus bekas-bekas air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Minato-_san_?" tanya Pein. Sebenarnya, ia sudah cukup lama berada diluar ruangan itu; mendengar hampir semua yang terjadi. Ia merasa harus menginterupsi acara reuni Ayah-Anak itu mengingat ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Minato.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa sempat berkata apapun kepada Pein dan Minato.

Pein yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Naruto hingga menghilang di balik pintu geser kemudian beralih ke arah Minato yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruangan itu. Pein merogoh saku jas merah darah yang ia pakai dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini data yang Anda minta untuk aku proses," katanya kemudian melemparkan sebuah kepingan_ CD_ ke arah Minato yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato. Ia segera meraih sebuah laptop hitam yang sejak tadi berada di meja di dekatnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya sibuk menekuni layar benda elektronik dihadapannya. Menelusuri data-data yang tersimpan di kepingan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Deidara?" tanya Minato tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Pein. "Peluru yang mengenainya tidak sampai melukai jantung. Walau meleset, tapi tetap saja ia hampir mati. Sepertinya Aburame itu bukan lawan yang patut diremehkan."

"Tidak ada satupun 'orang dalam' Uzushio yang patut diremehkan, Pein. Bukankah aku sudah memperingati kalian sebelumnya? 'Jangan remehkan Sabaku bersaudara, Aburame Shino, dan kaki tangan Danzou'."

"Aku tahu. Kami sedikit lengah kali ini."

"Walau sedikit, tapi itu semua bisa berakibat fatal. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang seperti kalian meregang nyawa sia-sia hanya karena kelengahan sesaat," kata Minato sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria berambut orange dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan kami ulangi lagi, Minato-_san_."

"Ya. Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Istirahatkan tubuhmu dan harus kuakui kerja kalian kali ini sangat memuaskan."

Pein memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi saat hendak membuka pintu geser, ia kembali menatap Minato.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah mendapatkan data-data itu?" tanya Pein.

Lagi-lagi Minato mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Pein kemudian kembali menatap ke arah layar laptop miliknya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Data-data yang berhasil kau ambil dari Uzushio ini hanya sedikit dari apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa data lain. Data yang kau berikan padaku hanya berisi tentang transaksi biasa yang dilakukan Uzushio. Disini tidak berisi apa yang kubutuhkan. Perdagangan senjata ilegal, penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang, semua itu rupanya tidak ada disini."

"Lalu, setelah semua yang Anda butuhkan sudah Anda dapatkan, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

Pein sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Minato tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa yang menurutmu akan kulakukan?" tanya Minato.

Pein tidak menjawab. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Ya, kau benar," kata Minato seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang Pein pikirkan. "Aku akan menghancurkan Uzushio sampai tidak bersisa."

* * *

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Review`s Reply:**

**Anenchi ChukaChuke: **Umm~ ga tahu mesti berkata apa. Pokoknya makasih atas semuanya deh Chi #hug#

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **Sasu-nya mesum ya? Gimana ya, direstuin atau tidaknya ditunggu saja deh #sepaked# makasih reviewnya, Kagu-chan...

**Meiko Namikaze: **Duh, pertanyaannya Meiko-san belum bisa saia jawab semua. Akan dijelaskan kok satu-persatu seiring berlanjutnya chapter. Yah, ditunggu saja ya dan makasih atas reviewnya, Meiko-san...

**Rhie chan Aoi Sora:**Akhirnya di-update juga setelah sekian lama. Maaf lama ya, Rhie-chan. Makasih untuk reviewnya...

**Hnn. SNS:**Maaf, fic ini rate-nya T, jadi ga bisa dilanjutin ke lemon. Saia usahakan Naru ga bakalan jadi girly. Gimana pun dia kan cowok. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Yuu vian ****li: **mendokusei itu artinya 'merepotkan'/'troublesome'. Makasih ya sudah bersedia mereview...

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki: **Sudah saatnya Naru tuk jadian sama Sasu. Makasih reviewnya, Kiryuu~

**mechakucha no aoi neko: **Yang diambil sama Pein? Itu udah dijawab sama Minato, kan? Makasih reviewnya, Mecchan...

**Yuuchan no Haru999: **Yuu-chan, kau membuatku kaget! Gomen ga bisa update kilat dan makasih reviewnya ya...

**tsukiyomi hikari: **Salam kenal juga Hikari-san... umm, kalo masalah sampai chapter berapa, saia juga kurang tahu. Masih ada banyak yang perlu diselesaikan. Jangan bosan membaca fic ini ya, dan makasih reviewnya.

**uchiha cucHan clyne: **ini kan S.N, jadi wajar kalau yang jadi seme itu si Sasu. Makasih reviewnya, Cu-chan~

**Namikaze Sakura:**Yang jadi seme itu Sasu. Memang sedikit membingungkan ya? Diusahakan seme-nya tetap Sasu. Maaf update kali ini lama. Makasih atas reviewnya ya...

**Fi Suki suki: **Naru emang rada ragu sama perasaannya. Makasih reviewnya, Fi...

**Dark dobe: **Fic ini masih di rate T lho, jadi ga bakalan ada lemon. #kicked!# untuk pertanyaan Dobe-san yang lain, ditunggu aja jawabannya, okay? Makasih reviewnya... *hug*

**mokkun gembul: **Salam kenal juga, Mokkun. Ini kan hanya fic, jadi saia sedikit mengutak-atiknya. Madara,dll. Emang belum kelihatan. Mereka belum dapat peran yang pas #dimakan zetsu# tapi mereka akan muncul kok. Soal Konan,dkk, udah dijawab di chapter ini. makasih reviewnya ya, Mokkun.

**Finichi: **Gomen TBC lagi. Masih banyak yang kurang dijelaskan makanya belum bisa cepet ending. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**Qby-chan: **Sama-sama, Qby. Pertanyaannya ga bisa dijawab sekarang. Ditunggu saja dan makasih review-nya.

**CCloveRuki:**Emang kisu-anya SasuNaru hot ya? .a. Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**kuraishi cha22dhen:**ga apa-apa kok kalau baru baca. Makasih reviewnya ya...

.

Fyuhh~ balasan review-nya selesai. Untuk kali ini dibalasnya langsung disini saja karena saia tidak sempat membalas via PM. m(-.-)m

.

Mind to review, again?


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of Everything

**Disclaimer :**Not mine. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :** Death Chara, OOC, AU, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**

_**Kota Iwa 04:12 a.m**_

Di sebuah sudut jalan, terlihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah sebuah bangunan besar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Bosan, itulah yang tersirat di mata orang itu.

Sebuah getaran di saku jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang dipakainya memaksa orang itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana. Tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, sosok bertubuh tinggi kurus itu sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Jelas saja mengingat hanya satu orang yang mengetahui nomor teleponnya.

"Ya," kata orang itu menyapa orang diseberang telepon.

"_Ini aku,"_ kata sebuah suara berat di seberang telepon. Sosok serba hitam itu mendengus pelan._ "Aku tidak mau tahu. Bereskan orang itu sekarang juga.. Ini bukan pekerjaan sulit untukmu, kan?"_ lanjutnya.

"Ya. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Anda akan menerima kabarnya besok."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya pembicaraan mereka, sosok serba hitam itu pun menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya sebelum terlebih dahulu mematikan benda itu. Ia tidak ingin apa yang akan ia lakukan terganggu hanya karena benda itu.

Setelah merenggangkan otot-otot yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama diam dalam posisi yang sama, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang sejak dua jam yang lalu menjadi tempatnya mengintai menuju bangunan besar yang merupakan sebuah rumah di salah satu kompleks hunian mewah di kota ini.

Tanpa mendapat kesulitan yang berarti, ia berhasil memanjat tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah yang menjadi target operasinya kali ini. Berbekal kemampuan yang dimilikinya, ia berhasil menyusup ke halaman rumah itu tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Mengingat banyaknya orang yang menjaga tempat tersebut, tidak akan menjadi halangan baginya untuk menyusup tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

Dengan gerakan lincah, ia memanjat sebuah balkon di rumah itu dan kemudian dengan mudahnya membuka pintu dengan peralatan yang dibawanya di salah satu saku celananya. Layaknya seorang pencuri profesional, ia mengendap masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya memakai sebuah topeng yang ia ambil dari balik jaket kulit miliknya.

'_Huh, sepertinya ini akan jadi pekerjaan mudah,'_ batin sosok serba hitam itu sembari menatap sosok lain yang tengah terbaring dalam kondisi tertidur pulas di ruangan tersebut.

Mata sekelam malam milik sosok hitam tersebut mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dan menyadari kalau di kamar itu hanya ada dia dan targetnya sendiri. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur dimana targetnya tengah tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh targetnya sampai sebatas dagu.

Telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam terulur ke arah wajah wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya dan membekap mulut targetnya. Dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan, ia melihat bagaimana targetnya membelalak saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka kalau seseorang bisa masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ia sadari hawa keberadaannya.

Sosok hitam itu tersenyum saat melihat targetnya berontak dengan menghentak-hentakkan kedua anggota gerak tubuhnya dengan liar. Senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar saat melihat salah satu tangan targetnya bergerak ke bawah bantal disampingnya dan menatap tidak percaya saat tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Mencari ini?" tanya sosok hitam itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah _revolver_ hitam yang ia ambil dari belakang punggungnya.

"Dendamlah pada apa yang pernah kau perbuat," bisiknya sembari mengarahkan _revolver_ yang sudah dipasangi peredam ke arah dada sosok dihadapannya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, segera saja ia menarik pelatuk senjata ditangannya.

Suara desisan pelan terdengar dari ujung _revolver_ tersebut saat ujung benda itu memuntahkan sebuah peluru perak dan melesat ke depan. Seketika, cairan berwarna merah merembes dan mengotori _yukata_ sutra berwarna gading yang dikenakan sosok dihadapannya; mengeluarkan aroma anyir saat semakin banyak yang keluar dari sebuah lubang di dadanya.

Sepasang mata yang menatap kosong kepadanyalah yang ia lihat beberapa saat kemudian. Sepasang mata yang saat detik-detik terakhir menyiratkan kebencian dan dendam yang selama ini selalu ia lihat saat sebuah nyawa meregang di tangannya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Tanpa berniat untuk menghilangkan bukti ataupun membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, sosok serba hitam tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju balkon tempatnya masuk tadi. Dan seperti bagaimana ia datang, begitu juga ia pergi.

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Beginning of Everything

* * *

**

_**Konoha Gakuen, 09:34 a.m**_

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ia juga terlihat tidak perduli kalau saat ini celana panjang yang dipakainya kini basah karena ia menduduki tanah berumput yang basah karena salju yang sempat turun kemarin.

Menghela nafasnya, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Ingatan akan apa yang _Aniki_-nya bicarakan dua hari yang lalu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Sungguh, apa yang Itachi katakan padanya sukses membuat Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

**Flashback**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya sama sekali tidak lepas memandang sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang saat ini terlihat sedang serius memandangi sebuah laptop berwarna silver di salah satu sudut paviliun di kediaman Namikaze tempat beberapa anggota Akatsuki memutuskan untuk berkumpul. Saat ini, hanya ada Sasuke dan Itachi saja di ruangan itu karena Itachi sendirilah yang meminta bicara empat mata dengan adiknya.

"Duduklah," kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan laptop.

Menurut, Sasuke pun menarik sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Itachi kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu itu.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebelum aku bosan," kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit, _Otouto_?"

"Hn,"

Menghela nafas, Itachi mulai mematikan laptop miliknya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang sedang menatap bosan ke arah halaman belakang rumah keluarga Namikaze; seolah-olah pikiran pemuda itu tidak sedang berada disana.

"...Apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan mereka berdua. Mata _onyx_ milik pria berkuncir itu memerhatikan mimik wajah Sasuke yang sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"Untuk apa _Aniki_ bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jawab saja pertanyaanku barusan."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang memandang serius kearahnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menyipit memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu mengingat kalau sepertinya pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Itachi tadi menyiratkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan bertele-tele seperti itu, _Aniki_," kata Sasuke. "Bukan itu kan yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Tanpa diduga oleh Sasuke, Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, _Otouto_," kata pria berkuncir itu. Ia beralih dari menatap adiknya ke arah sebuah kolam di halaman tersebut sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang di paviliun itu.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mau bekerja untuk Minato-_san_, Sasuke," kata Itachi tanpa melihat kearah adiknya. Namun ia tahu kalau Sasuke kini masih mendengarkannya. "aku bekerja untuknya bukan karena penghasilan yang lumayan besar yang bisa kudapatkan daripada bekerja di perusahaan kecil tempatku bekerja sebelum ini."

Itachi terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"...Lalu apa alasanmu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau ingin mencari ketegangan sesaat karena pekerjaan ini," sindir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," kata Itachi yang kini membalikkan badannya sehingga bisa menatap Sasuke. "Apa aku ingat kenapa orang tua kita meninggal?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu. Tidak, ia sangat tahu bagaimana dan kenapa orang tuanya meninggal. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Mikoto-Ibunya saat ajal menjemput wanita itu. Bagaimana Ayahnya yang berteriak kepada Ibunya untuk menjaga agar Sasuke baik-baik saja sebelum mobil yang mereka tumpangi terperosok ke dalam hutan sampai akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Sasuke mengingat semua itu seolah-olah kejadiannya baru terjadi kemarin.

Mengingat kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu yang pada akhirnya merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Itachi menanyakan hal yang paling ingin Sasuke lupakan? Harusnya Itachi tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau percaya kalau kedua orang tua kita meninggal karena kecelakaan biasa?" tanya pria itu lagi yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan kondisi adiknya yang kini terlihat tegang karena pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke yang kata-katanya lebih mirip seperti bisikan. Ia benar-benar membenci saat dimana ada orang yang membicarakan kejadian tersebut. Termasuk kalau orang itu adalah _Aniki_-nya sendiri.

"...Aku percaya kalau mereka tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan. Seseorang mencoba membunuh mereka."

**End of Flashback**

"Dibunuh?" gumam Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa _Aniki_ sudah gila?"

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga samar-samar ia bisa melihat langit mendung yang tampak dibalik rimbunnya dedaunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, _Teme_? Kau sudah tidak waras lagi?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah tidak waras lagi, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke; menghiraukan dengusan dari Naruto. "Ada apa mencariku?" lanjutnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sedang bersantai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hei. Kau tidak tuli kan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mendecak. "Jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Kau minta dihajar?" ucapnya sinis.

Sasuke yang enggan menanggapi kata-kata dari Naruto itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sembari berdiri. Mata _onyx_-nya mendapati Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam sasku celana.

"...Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Sasuke. "Kau terlihat lebih banyak melamun sejak kemarin," lanjutnya.

Agaknya perkataan Naruto barusan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah putihnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto yang biasanya tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya ternyata memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di tengkuk pemuda pirang yang sekarang terlihat sangat terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Naruto berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke karena ia tidak ingin seseorang melihat mereka yang sedang berpelukan seperti ini.

"...Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja, Naruto," bisik Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya dan berusaha menikmati keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Naruto. "Kau terlihat aneh, _Teme_!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Dobe_. Berhenti bertanya seperti itu."

Naruto mendengus. Ia tidak tahu apa saat ini Sasuke sedang berbohong padanya atau tidak. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sesuatu terjadi diantara kedua Uchiha yang dikenalnya karena sejak dua hari yang lalu hubungan keduanya tampak aneh. Sering kali Naruto melihat Sasuke berusaha menghindar bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi.

Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja? Mungkin juga...

"Aku..." gumam Naruto setelah beberapa lama keheningan mendera mereka berdua. Naruto yang tidak lagi meronta di pelukan Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan pemuda itu dengan mencengkram kedua sisi seragam pemuda itu. "...aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri sebenarnya hubungan yang kita jalani ini seperti apa? Kau tahu semuanya tentangku tanpa perlu aku bercerita lebih dulu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu karena kau tidak pernah bercerita padamu. Setidaknya aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan. Bukannya seperti sekarang ini. Apa aku salah berpikir seperti itu? Apa aku salah jika meminta hal ini darimu?"

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk sedikit sehingga kepalanya menempel pada pundak Sasuke dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ dari tubuh pemuda itu. "_I just wanna say; trust me a little bit, Sasuke_," bisiknya pelan.

Kalau saja posisi mereka tidak seperti ini, Naruto pasti bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda _raven_ itu tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto ingin tahu tentang dirinya, mengenal bagaimana pribadinya. Tidak, tidak pernah.

Sasuke perlahan melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Naruto. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian mimik wajah Sasuke melembut dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"_Idiot!_"

"Apa kau bilang!" bentak Naruto yang merasa kesal. Apa Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto berusaha keras untuk berkata panjang lebar seperti itu? Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau Naruto sedang berusaha menghiburnya yang sejak kemarin bersikap berbeda? Sepertinya usaha yang ia lakukan tadi itu sia-sia karena Sasuke menanggapinya dengan berkata seperti tadi.

"Aku bilang, '_Idiot!_'. Apa kurang jelas?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Melihat pemuda bermata safir itu ingin membalas kata-katanya, ia segera menarik lengan Naruto. Membawanya mendekat sampai akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke segera memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Ia segera membuka mulutnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menjilat pelan bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke ingin memasuki mulutnya dan dia mengijinkannya dengan senang hati.

Kedua lidah bergumul dan bergulat di dalam rongga mulut Naruto sambil diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan basah. Saliva-saliva bercampur menjadi satu dan menetes keluar lewat sudut-sudut bibir keduanya. Kedua pemuda itu sepertinya tidak perduli dimana mereka berada sekarang saking terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke kini bergerak ke kepala pemuda itu. Ditekan dan sesekali meremas helaian rambut halus milik Sasuke saat pemuda itu menghisap keras lidahnya. Mau tidak mau, erangan meluncur mulus dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Hei, jangan salahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa menahannya mengingat Sasuke begitu pandainya bermain-main di rongga mulutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menarik dirinya masing-masing karena sudah sejak tadi paru-paru mereka berteriak meminta pasokan oksigen yang tentunya sangat mereka butuhkan

Sepasang iris mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap ke pemuda dihadapannya yang tampak terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan sisa-sisa saliva yang mengalir turun ke leher kecokelatan Naruto. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mulai menjilati sisa-sisa saliva dari sudut bibir dan terus turun ke leher sampai akhirnya tidak ada sisanya sama sekali.

"Dasar _pervert_!" desis Naruto yang masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher putih Sasuke.

"Kau yang menggodaku lebih dahulu," balas Sasuke sembari menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto. Kedua bola mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke menatap lekat ke kedua bola mata safir Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi kedua bola mata sebiru laut itu karena baginya tidak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

Sasuke kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Naruto dan memejamkan matanya. "Maaf..." bisik Sasuke. "Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Bukan maksudku untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku pasti akan membuatmu cemas karena masalahku. Tapi tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sebentar senelu akhirnya ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Akan kumaafkan asal kau mau cerita."

...

"Apa maksudmu kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang saat ini duduk disampingnya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap heran ke arah pemuda yang baru saja bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

Sasuke mendecak sembari mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa kurang jelas apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi, _Dobe_?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang tadi ia dengar dari bibir pemuda yang kini terlihat menatap ke arah rimbunnya pepohonan di depannya. Tapi sekeras apa pun Naruto berusaha meresapi penjelasan Sasuke tadi, tetap saja membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Kakakmu mengatakan padamu kalau seseorang membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa saat ini tampak berpikir. "_Aniki_ hanya mengatakan padaku kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku adalah rekayasa. Seseorang menyabotase mobil yang kami tumpangi dan membuatnya seolah-olah murni kecelakaan."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Itachi hanya mengatakan apa yang pria itu ketahui tentang kecelakaan kedua orang tua mereka. Itachi mengatakan kalau ia menemukan bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan kalau kecelakaan itu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa tapi lebih mengarah ke kecelakaan yang disengaja.

"Kalau kematian kedua orang tuamu itu bukan karena kecelakaan, apa Kakakmu memberitahumu siapa yang mencoba membunuh mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Matanya yang sejak tadi memandang lurus ke depan, kini beralih ke pemuda disampingnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya seperti menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Uzumaki," gumamnya nyaris berbisik. "Uzumaki Mito-lah orangnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha Gakue, 11:21 a.m**_

Naruto berjalan dengan enggan menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke arah ruang Kepala Sekolahnya. Koridor yang dilaluinya saat ini sepi mengingat kalau jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto sama sekali tidak perduli kalau lagi-lagi ia membolos pelajaran. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, bukan?

Sambil berjalan ke arah tempat yang ditujunya, sesekali pemuda pirang itu memegangi kepalanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Mito, wanita yang merupakan Nenek dari pihak Ibunya ternyata orang yang berada di balik kematian orang tua Sasuke? Sulit bagi Naruto untuk mempercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Walau begitu, bukan berarti kalau saat ini ia membela wanita itu. Ia hanya tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa Mito berbuat seperti itu.

Kalau pun pelakunya adalah Mito, apa yang menyebabkan ia membunuh kedua orang tua Sasuke? Apa yang orang tua Sasuke lakukan sampai mereka bisa berurusan dengan wanita itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang kini berenang bebas di pikiran pemuda itu sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan pintu Kepala Sekolahnya.

"_Baa-chan_," panggil Naruto kepada wanita berambut pirang yang saat ini terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit heran mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri diambang pintu kantornya. Ia menghela nafas karena seperti biasa, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Bocah?" tanya Tsunade. "Jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja berbuat masalah lagi."

Naruto mendengus. "Apa kalau aku kemari itu berarti aku baru saja membuat masalah?"

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Sejak kapan kau datang ke kantorku tanpa membawa masalah? Seingatku tidak pernah, Bocah."

Naruto yang saat ini enggan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak perlu, berjalan mendekati meja kerja Tsunade kemudian tanpa dipersilahkan oleh pemilik ruangan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi empuk dihadapan Tsunade. Mata safir pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah luar jendela dimana saat ini langit tampak lebih mendung dari biasanya.

"_Baa-chan..._" panggil Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menatap heran ke arah cucu satu-satunya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tsunade yang kini meletakkan pena yang sejak tadi digenggamnya diatas meja kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sambil memijat pelan keningnya; berusaha untuk mengurangi sedikit sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Ia beralih dari pemandangan luar jendela ke arah Neneknya.

"Aku ingin _Baa-chan_ menyelidiki sesuatu. Ini tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tua Sasuke sebelas tahun yang lalu. Apa benar kecelakaan itu hanya kecelakaan biasa atau bukan. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana dan apapun cara yang _Baa-chan_ gunakan untuk mendapatkannya. Aku hanya perduli pada hasilnya."

Sebuah botol _sake_ berukuran sedang melayang ke arah Naruto begitu pemuda itu selesai bicara. Untungnya ia memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga ia bisa menghindar dan pada akhirnya bukannya mengenai Naruto, botol itu mengenai sandaran kayu tempat duduk Naruto kemudian hancur berkeping-keping dengan beberapa pecahannya mengenai tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan memerintahku, Bocah," desis Tsunade yang kedua matanya kini menyiratkan kekesalan kepada pemuda dihadapannya. "Kenapa tidak kau suruh saja anak buah Ayahmu untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan! Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni acara main detektif-detektifan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya meminta tolong. Bukannya memerintahmu," kata Naruto sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan botol _sake_ yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa minta bantuan ke Akatsuki karena _Tou-san_ pasti akan tahu."

"Kau pikir aku akan mau membantu permintaan konyolmu itu, Bocah?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada kesal. "Lagipula untuk apa kau ingin menyelidiki kejadian yang sudah berlangsung sebelas tahun yang lalu, hah!" bentak Tsunade lagi.

"_Baa-chan_ tidak perlu tahu," kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tsunade. "_Baa-chan_ harus membantuku karena kau pasti akan tertarik dengan imbalan yang akan _Baa-chan_ terima dariku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha City, 11:46 a.m**_

Tiga buah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Konoha. Sesekali mobil yang paling depan membunyikan klakson saat beberapa mobil menghalangi jalan mereka dan jelas membuat pemilik mobil yang mereka lewati tidak jarang mengeluarkan umpatan kasar karena merasa terganggu dengan ulah pemilik mobil hitam tersebut.

Mobil-mobil itu terus melaju tanpa memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Dengan seenaknya mereka melewati begitu saja lampu merah yang menyala. Sepertinya mereka tidak takut kalau polisi jalan raya akan menindak mereka.

Selama hampir satu jam lebih, akhirnya ketiga pemilik mobil itu memelankan laju kendaraannya saat tiba di depan sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa menunggu mesin mobil mati, seseorang turun dari mobil yang paling depan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah dua mobil lainnya kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

Segera saja, semua pintu di ketiga mobil itu terbuka. Dari dalam mobil, munsul sebelas orang pria berpakaian yang sama. Jas berwarna merah _maroon_ yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna cokelat muda tanpa dasi. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu memakai celana _jeans_ gelap sebagai bawahannya. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang memakai celana katun.

Hanya satu orang wanita diantara semua orang yang kini berada di depan pintu gerbang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Temari. Sama seperti teman-temannya, ia juga memakai pakaian yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah celana kulit ketat yang dipakainya.

...

"Bagaimana perkembangan proyek di Otto?" tanya Minato kepada Iruka yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di ruang kerja di kediaman Namikaze. Sambil bertanya kepada tangan kanannya, pria pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya membolak-balik berkas yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya.

"Pembangunan _resort_-nya sudah rampung sekitar delapan puluh persen," kata Iruka. Di tangan kanan pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya itu terdapat sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas yang isinya akan ia laporkan kepada atasannya saat ini.

"Apa ada masalah selama aku tidak ada?"

Iruka menggeleng pelan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Minato-_sama_," ujar pria itu.

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah tampan Minato mendengar laporan Iruka. Diletakkannya begitu saja berkas-berkas yang sejak tadi dipelajarinya disamping tempat duduknya kemudian mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Lelah, itulah yang Minato rasakan saat ini. Mengelola _Rasengan Industries_ seorang diri sangat melelahkan diusianya yang sudah hampir menginjak empat puluh tahun. Begitu banyak hal yang harus diurus oleh pria pirang itu membuatnya terkadang tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib perusahaannya jika pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu tidak ia lakukan.

_Rasengan Industries_ adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang konstruksi bangunan dimana Minato menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama-nya. Walau menjabat sebagai 'orang nomor satu' perusahaan, bukan berarti Minato hanya diam di balik meja kerjanya dan menunggu hasilnya. Tidak, Minato bukanlah orang seperti itu.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah 'kantor rumah'-nya, memaksa Minato untuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang akan menemuinya. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Konan muncul dari balik pintu geser dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato kepada wanita yang bekerja sebagai informan di Akatsuki.

"Maaf mengganggu, Minato-_san_," kata Konan. "Kita mendapat tamu yang tidak diundang."

...

Deidara menatap tajam kearah pemuda berkacamata hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengacungkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam tepat ke kepala pemuda itu.

"Maju selangkah lagi, aku menjamin akan ada lubang dikepalamu, un," ucap pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," kata Shino yang menatap dingin ke arah Deidara. "Bukankah seingatku dadamu yang hampir berlubang terkena tembakan dariku?"

Deidara mengeram pelan mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut seorang Aburame Shino. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana seminggu yang lalu ia hampir mati karena tembakan Shino yang mengenainya. Dan sekarang, melihat ada kesempatan untuk membalas, pria berambut pirang itu pasti akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya bahunya.

"Jangan emosi," bisik seseorang dari belakang sosok Deidara.

Deidara melirik sekilas lewat sudut matanya dan mendapati Sasori tengah menatap orang-orang dari Uzushio yang berdiri di halaman rumah kediaman Namikaze. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan _partner_-nya itu ada benarnya. Kalau ia emosi dan bertindak seenaknya, mungkin saja nyawa mereka yang jadi taruhannya mengingat jumlah mereka tidak seimbang.

Ya, tidak seimbang dimana orang-orang Uzushio berjumlah dua belas orang sementara di pihak mereka hanya ada ia, Sasori, dan Konan. Ia mengutuki Pein yang sedang tidak ada disini. Kisame dan Itachi pun juga tidak ada karena mereka pergi entah kemana sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sedangkan keempat rekan-nya yang lain, entah berada dimana dan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Dimana Minato?" tanya Temari dari arah belakang sosok Shino. Disamping gadis itu ada Kankurou yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cepat katakan dimana Minato!" bentaknya saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang itu.

"Ada apa mencariku, Temari?"

Temari langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya Minato datang dengan seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan dari arah samping rumah utama. Amarah langsung menyerang gadis berkuncir empat itu saat melihat wajah tenang Minato.

Tanpa sempat seorang pun menahan gadis itu, Temari berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Minato dan mengacungkan pistol miliknya ke dada pria itu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke sosok pria pirang itu, langkahnya sudah lebih dulu dihadang oleh Konan yang kini mengacungkan _katana_ panjang miliknya ke arah Temari.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Temari? Sampai masuk tanpa izin ke rumahku dengan orang-orang sebanyak ini. Apa kau bermaksud menyerang kami?" tanya Minato kepada gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Temari terlihat menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Tapi walau apapun yang ia lakukan, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan emosinya karena pada dasarnya Temari adalah orang yang emosional.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil nyawamu karena apa yang telah kau lakukan," desis Temari.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Minato dengan datar.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" bentak Temari. "Kau... kau kan yang telah membunuh Mito-_sama_?"

* * *

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Review's Reply:**

**Fi suki suki: **Yeah, Sasuke memang orang yang bisa 'menjinakkan' Naruto. makasih review-nya, Fi...

**Vii no Kitsune: **Yeii~ Vii-san datang lagi! #hug# #plak!# makasih review-nya ya... ^^

**Yuuchan no Haru999 ga login: **Sebenarnya kalau Pein ga datang, Nee ga tahu mau digimanain lagi scene itu #plak# makasih review-nya ya...

**mechakucha no aoi Neko: **Ah, Manda disini dibuat cuman sebagai ancaman. Ga gigit kok, #dipatok Manda# makasih review-nya ya...

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe: **Fic ini masih banyak kurangnya lho, Chi. Makasih review-nya ya...

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **Ya, begitulah. Prinsip mereka 'talk less, do more'. Ga perlu kata-kata buat ngungkapin apa yang mereka inginkan. Makasih review-nya ya...

**Kiryuu:**Tak apa-apa lho, kalau ga login. Makasih review-nya ya... #peluk Mei#

**Dark UchiKaze: **Ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**t****sukiyomi hikari: **Gomen chapter ini lama update, tapi makasih reviewnya ya...

**CCloveRuki: **Apa yang diomongin Itachi sudah dijawab kan, makasih reviewnya Bby...

**Rhie chan Aoi sora ga login: **Sasu emang ga nembak Naru. Nee sengaja buat seperti itu. Aneh saja rasanya. #sepaked# makasih review-nya ya, Rhie-chan.

**kuraishi cha22dhen: **sudah diupdate. Makasih review-nya...

**Dark dobe:**Gomen kali ini lagi-lagi update-nya lama. Untuk hancurnya Uzushio, ditunggu saja. makasih review-nya...

**Meiko Namikaze:**Makasih Meiko suka chapter kemarin #peluk Meiko# oh, rambutnya kuning ya? Kebanyakan fic lain dibuat blondie sih. Err-entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu*plak!* Oke, Meiko makasih saran dan review-nya ya...

**Hikarii Hana: **Untuk pendapatnya Itachi gimana, ditunggu saja ya... makasih reviewnya, Rii...

**Nara-sasu Kyoshi Princess-Fujo: **NejiGaa? Hohoho, Ai tunggu saja ya. Tapi jangan berharap banyak karena mungkin mereka cuman dapat bagian yang ga begitu banyak. #disabaku# makasih review-nya ya...

**uchiha cucHan clyne: **sip! ^^b Makasih review-nya, Cu-chan...

**alwayztora: **Kuro? Panggil Sou saja ya... NejiGaa? Kita lihat nanti saja. Makasih review-nya ya...

**Sadistic Shinigami Aoi: **Err-memang terakhir kali Aoi-san baca chap berapa? Makasih review-nya ya...

...

**A/N:** umm-gomen kalau lagi-lagi saia update-nya lama. Mood untuk menulis fic ini mendadak hilang entah kemana. Daripada saia melanjutkan fic ini dalam keadaan tidak mood dan hasilnya jelek, lebih baik saia tunda dulu. Sekali lagi maaf...

.

.

So, mind to review this fic?


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth and The Suspect

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and all characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. He own everything!

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Warning:** AU, Boy x Boy, OOC, typo, unbeta-ed.

**If you Dont't Like, please Don't Read it!**

* * *

**Your Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 12: The Truth and The Suspect

* * *

**

_**Namikaze residence, 12:25**_

"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Minato dengan datar.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" bentak Temari. "Kau... kau kan yang telah membunuh Mito-_sama_!"

Minato mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Temari. "Membunuh Mito?" ulangnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan tadi, Temari. Lagipula apa untungnya aku membunuh wanita itu?"

Temari mengeram pelan. Gadis berkuncir empat tersebut melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Minato. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat Konan menghunuskan _katana_ miliknya tepat ke leher putih Temari; membuat gadis itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melangkah lebih dekat lagi, Sabaku-_san_," kata Konan. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengendalikan pedangku untuk tidak menghujam lehermu kalau kau maju selangkah lagi."

"Silahkan saja kalau kau berani. Mati bukanlah sesuatu hal yang kutakuti," desis Temari.

"Ka-"

"Turunkan _katana_-mu, Konan."

Wanita berambut biru keunguan itu menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar nada perintah yang ia kenali sebagai suara Minato. Ia menatap pria berambut pirang cerah tersebut lewat bahunya; memastikan kalau yang berbicara barusan memang adalah Minato. Dilihatnya Minato menganggukkan kepalanya singkat untuk meminta Konan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Mengerti perintah tersebut, Konan menurunkan _katana_ miliknya dan kemudian mundur sehingga kini ia berada di belakang pria tersebut.

"Temari..." panggil Minato. "...bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik? Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan. Kau menuduhku membunuh Mito? Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Kau datang ke rumahku kemudian membuat keributan seperti ini. Tidakkah kau pikir ini bisa memicu keributan yang lebih diantara kita?"

Mata gadis berambut pirang itu menatap tajam ke arah pria dihadapannya. Ia ingin membalas kata-kata yang diucapkan Minato barusan. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, seseorang sudah lebih dahulu menepuk pelan bahu kanannya sehingga membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Minato untuk sekadar menghajar siapapun yang baru saja mengganggunya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Temari," kata Kankurou. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dibandingkan Temari tersebut berbicara tanpa menatap kakak perempuannya. Sepasang matanya menatap kearah Minato. Ia mengangguk singkat kepada Minato dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh terbawa emosimu, _Nee-chan_. Bukankah belum ada bukti kuat kalau yang membunuh Mito-_sama_ adalah Minato-_san_? Kita datang kesini bukan untuk mengacau. Harusnya kau ingat itu, Temari," lanjut pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya itu. Sepertinya Kankurou lebih berkepala dingin dibandingkan dengan kakak perempuannya.

Temari menepis tangan Kankurou yang menahan bahunya. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau harus menunggu apa lagi, Kankurou?" desisnya. "Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang orangnya? Aku sudah cukup yakin!"

Kankurou menghela nafasnya. Memang sulit berbicara dengan Temari kalau saat ini emosi membutakan gadis itu. "Belum ada bukti yang menyatakan kalau Minato-_san_ memang benar pelakunya. Oleh karena itu kau jangan mencoba membuat semuanya bertambah runyam lagi, Temari," kata Kankurou. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Temari padanya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menatap Minato yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati perdebatan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Bisakah saya berbicara empat mata dengan Anda, Minato-_san_?" lanjutnya. "Tapi kali ini saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang amat penting bukannya mencari keributan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Temari."

Minato tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meminta Kankurou untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha Gakuen, 01:11 p.m**_

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut tampak sangat tidak nyaman duduk di dalam sebuah mobil mewah bersama wanita tersebut walau wanita itu merupakan Neneknya sendiri.

Tsunade hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran mobil sambil memejamkan matanya. "Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua bocah bermarga Uchiha itu kan? Dan sekarang aku mau mengantarmu ke tempat orang yang mungkin tahu tentang apa yang ingin kau tahu. Jadi sekarang diam dan duduklah dengan tenang. Aku bisa sakit kepala mendengar semua pertanyaanmu itu."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ditumpukannya kepalanya pada kaca jendela disebelahnya; menatap bosan kearah jalan yang dilalui mobil yang ia tumpangi. Sedikit keraguan dan kecemasan merayap di hati pemuda itu saat tahu kemungkinan besar ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya beberapa jam terakhir. Ia cemas kalau misalnya memang benar yang menyebabkan meninggalnya kedua orang tua Sasuke adalah karena ulah Uzumaki Mito. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"...Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu seperti yang kau kira, Bocah," ujar Tsunade tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana kalau semuanya memang benar? Bagaimana kalau memang benar Mito yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Sasuke meninggal?"

Kali ini Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

...

"_You kidding me!"_ teriak Naruto kepada Tsunade sampai-sampai wanita itu harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan Naruto tersebut.

"Jangan meneriakiku seperti itu, Bocah!" balas Tsunade.

Naruto mengeram pelan sambil melayangkan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Nenek kandungnya itu tega berbuat seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan dibawa ke tempat yang paling dihindarinya di seluruh dunia. Pantas saja sejak perjalanan mereka dari sekolahnya Tsunade sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahu kemana dan siapa yang akan mereka datangi. Kalau tahu akan kemana tujuan mereka, Naruto pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah bantuan dari wanita tersebut.

Kedua mata safir Naruto beralih dari arah Neneknya ke arah sebuah bangunan sederhana didepannya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan dirinya merinding kala menatap pintu geser yang hanya bejarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ayo masuk. Dia sudah menunggu kita di dalam," kata Tsunade yang tampak tidak mempedulikan tubuh tegang cucunya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau masuk sendiri saja! Biarkan aku menunggu di dalam mobil."

"Oh-ayolah, Bocah," bujuk Tsunade. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat wajah horor Naruto saat tahu kemana ia baru saja membawa pemuda itu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau takut. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin mendengar sendiri dari orang yang mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah membawamu ke tempat orang itu. Jadi ayo cepat karena aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus marah kepada Neneknya. "Harusnya kau mengatakan kalau kita akan menemui orang itu, _Baa-chan!_" teriaknya lagi. "Seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau kembali ke tempat ini apalagi menemui banci pedofil itu!"

"Maaf kalau aku pedofil, Naruto-_kun_. Tapi sayang sekali aku bukan banci seperti yang barusan kau ucapkan."

Tubuh Naruto mendadak merinding saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menatap ke arah pintu yang digeser terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan seorang pria berkimono berambut hitam panjang dengan kulitnya yang putih menyerupai kulit mayat. Matanya yang mirip dengan mata ular tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Naruto. Dibelakang pria itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Pemuda berkaca mata tersenyum ramah ke arah Tsunade.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Orochimaru," kata Tsunade. Ia bergerak mendekat ke arah pria mirip ular tersebut dan kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Masuklah. Lebih baik kalau kita berbicara di dalam," kata Orochimaru sambil mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Seringaian terukir di wajah pucat pria itu; membuat Naruto merinding tidak tenang. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan Manda untuk menjemput dan membawamu masuk ke dalam, Naruto-_kun_?"

Untuk sekali ini saja, Naruto mau menurut ketika diperintah oleh seseorang mengingat apa yang mungkin ia hadapi kalau tidak menurut. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan terburuknya waktu kecil saat dikurung bersama hewan peliharaan pria pedofil itu. Walau ia sudah tahu kalau Manda tidak mungkin mengigitnya, ia masih trauma jika dihadapkan dengan binatang tersebut. Ia pernah berpikir kalau seandainya Orochimaru berniat untuk membunuh peliharaannya, Naruto bersedia menjadi orang pertama yang akan melakukannya. Sayang, semua itu hanya pengandaiannya saja mengingat Orochimaru sudah menganggap Manda sebagai hidupnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu repot-repot ingin menemuiku, Tsunade," tanya Orochimaru sambil mengajak kedua tamunya masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia mempersilahkan Tsunade dan Naruto untuk duduk diatas _tatami_ yang beralaskan bantal duduk berwarna ungu. Pria berkacamata yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Bocah ini," kata Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. "Ingin tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang pernah menimpa keluarga Uchiha sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Uchiha?" ulang Orochimaru. Ia menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dibawah lengan _kimono_ yang ia pakai. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat; berusaha berpikir.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam sambil melirik ke sekitarnya. Ia berusaha mencari-cari dimana sosok hewan melata yang paling dibencinya. Ia yakin hewan itu tidak akan berada jauh dari majikannya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tidak menemukan hewan itu di ruangan bergaya Jepang ini.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang," kata pria itu yang langsung membuat Naruto kembali fokus terhadapnya. "Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Seingatku kedua orang itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Beruntung putra bungsu mereka selamat dari kecelakaan, kalau boleh kukatakan sebagai kecelakaan naas itu."

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Naruto angkat bicara.

Orochimaru menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana ya?" tanyanya sambil mendesis.

"Che, apa yang kau inginkan, Muka Ular?"

Suara kekehan yang mengerikan menggema di ruangan tersebut. lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu melihat seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajah pucat pria dihadapannya. Kalau saja pria itu bukan sahabat lama Kakek dan Neneknya, Naruto sangat yakin kalau sekarang tinjunya pasti sudah melayang ke arah pria itu.

"Tingkah laku cucumu ini semakin kurang ajar sekali, Tsunade," katanya mengerling ke arah wanita pirang itu. Ia kemudian beralih ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya kau bisa membayarku dengan apa, Bocah? Kau ingin membayarnya dengan uang Ayahmu? Sayang sekali aku sudah mempunyai banyak uang dan materi yang bahkan cukup sampai aku mati."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar pengakuan Orochimaru. Jelas saja hartanya cukup sampai pria itu mati mengingat apa pekerjaan yang ditekuninya. Naruto tahu apa pekerjaan Orochimaru. Ia bersama pemuda berkaca mata bernama Kabuto dan anak buahnya merupakan orang yang biasa menjual berbagai macam informasi ke pihak-pihak yang membutuhkannya. Entah itu adalah orang-orang pemerintahan, politisi, penegak hukum, bahkan orang-orang dunia bawah terkadang menbeli informasi darinya. Harga informasi tersebut tidak tanggung-tanggung mengingat seakurat apa informasinya.

"Sudahlah, Orochimaru," kata Tsunade menginterupsi acara saling melempar tatapan tajam dari kedua orang di ruangan tersebut. "Beritahu saja apa yang ingin diketahui Bocah ini. Anggap ini adalah permintaan teman lama."

Pria berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk bosan. "Baiklah. Anggap saja kali ini aku membantu Bocah kurang ajar ini mengingat kita teman lama. Tapi kalau lain kali, aku tidak segan-segan minta bayaran. Memandikan Manda, mungkin."

"Jangan harap, Muka Ular," desis Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan dari Orochimaru.

Percakapan ketiganya terpotong saat pintu geser di ruangan tersebut terbuka. Kabuto berjalan ke arah ketiga orang tersebut sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Silahkan," katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Tsunade dan Naruto.

Orochimaru meneguk teh dari cangkirnya. "...Jadi kita mau mulai darimana?"

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kecelakaan itu," kata Naruto. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya terlampau kuat sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hmm... kau pasti sudah menduga kalau kecelakaan yang menimpa suami-istri Uchiha pastilah bukan kecelakaan biasa sehingga kau mau repot-repot menemuiku," katanya. "Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Aku mendapat informasi dari sumberku yang paling kupercaya kalau seseorang mencoba membunuh mereka. Pihak berwajib memang mengatakan kalau peristiwa itu murni kecelakaan biasa, tidak heran karena mereka sudah disuap untuk mengatakan seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Seseorang dibayar untuk menyabotase mobil yang biasa dikendarai Uchiha Fugaku dengan merusak rem mobilnya. Cara yang amat sangat biasa digunakan. Bahkan menurutku cara yang dilakukannya sangat tidak sesuai dengan tindakan yang biasa mereka lakukan."

"Mereka?" tanya Naruto. "Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Orochimaru mengangguk singkat. "Ya... dan tidak."

"Apa mak-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bocah," potong pria itu. "Aku memang tahu siapa yang memerintahkan untuk menghabisi Uchiha Fugaku. Hanya saja masih ada banyak hal yang tampak janggal dari semua kejadian ini. Aku yakin kalau kau pasti sudah menduga siapa pelakunya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mendengar kalau... Uzumaki Mito-lah orang yang berada dibalik kejadian itu."

Tsunade yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu mau tidak mau membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya. Yang kudengar memang seperti itu. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, Mito tidak menyetujui keputusan Uchiha Fugaku yang ingin keluar dari Uzushio. Kau pasti heran mendengarnya. Ya, seorang Uchiha Fugaku adalah salah satu 'orang dalam' Uzushio jauh sebelum ia menikahi Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya. Bahkan yang kudengar, Uchiha Fugaku adalah salah satu orang yang dipercayai oleh Kakekmu untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh anak buahnya yang lain. Jelas saja berita keluarnya Uchiha Fugaku dari lingkaran 'orang dalam' membuat Mito resah. Ia menduga kalau mungkin nanti Fugaku akan buka mulut tentang apa yang dilakukan Uzushio selama ini."

"Jadi alasan wanita itu ingin melenyapkan kedua orang tua Sasuke..." kata Naruto nyaris berbisik. Ia tidak yakin kalau Orochimaru atau Tsunade mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku sedikit ragu dengan alasan itu," Orochimaru menatap kearah Naruto yang menunduk. "Apa benar hanya karena takut Fugaku buka mulut sehingga Mito langsung berpikir untuk melenyapkan pria itu? Ini sedikit aneh mengingat kalau sampai Hashirama Senju tahu istri-nya yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap orang kepercayaannya sendiri, bisa dipastikan Mito tidak akan selamat dari amukan Kakekmu. Lagipula Kakekmu sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan saat Fugaku berniat keluar dari Uzushio."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tampak menghela nafas bosan. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ya dan tidak saat kau menanyakan siapa pelaku kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu?" Naruto menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang berada dibalik semua itu lalu sengaja menimpakan semua kesalahannya kepada Mito? Apa hal ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan dari pemuda pirang itu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Berarti sekarang kau harus memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Ada kemungkinan besar seseorang berada dibalik kematian Uchiha Fugaku dan juga kematian Ibumu."

Naruto seakan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas saat mendengar dua kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut pria pucat tersebut. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia menatap ke arah Orochimaru. Ekspresi wajah Tsunade pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Orochimaru," tanya Tsunade mewakili Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa.

"Minato belum menceritakannya pada kalian? Minato-"

Orochimaru cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya saat sadar kalau ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Kedua jemari pucatnya bergerak memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Su-Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Ang-"

"Tidak," potong Naruto. "Katakan apa yang tidak kuketahui. Apa maksudmu seseorang berada dibalik kematian _Kaa-san_? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kematian _Kaa-san_ bukan karena kecelakaan sama seperti yang menimpa kedua Uchiha itu?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau se-"

"Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tanganmu, Orochimaru-_san_."

Harus Orochimaru akui, gertakan pemuda pirang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kearahnya cukup membuat ia terkejut dan sedikit takut. Siapa tidak akan merasa sedikit takut saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dikatakan akan menjadi penerus Uzushio? Dan mengingat bagaimana cara Naruto dibesarkan selama ini, mematahkan tulang seseorang bukanlah pekerjaan sulit baginya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Bocah," kata Tsunade sambil menarik pelan dengan sedikit keras lengan kemeja putih yang dipakai pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya terduduk kembali. "Tenangkan dirimu atau aku terpaksa akan memanggil Kakekmu kesini. Dan untukmu, Orochimaru. Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang kau ketahui karena aku tidak berani menjamin aku ataupun anak buahmu bisa menghentikan Naruto yang mengamuk."

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tapi kalau jangan bawa-bawa aku kalau Minato menanyakan darimana kau tahu masalah ini," kata Orochimaru. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja kali ini. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin mendapat 'hadiah' dari Tsunade hanya karena tidak mau buka mulut.

"Beberapa bulan atau kira-kira setahun yang lalu Minato datang kesini. Ia memintaku untuk mencari informasi mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Kushina. Ia tidak mengatakan padaku darimana ia bisa mendapat kesimpulan kalau kecelakaan yang menimpa Kushina bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja. Selama beberapa lama aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau ternyata kematian Kushina memang direncanakan dan pelakunya sekali lagi mengarah ke Mito."

"Lagi-lagi Mito?" tanya Tsunade. "Apa yang menyebabkan wanita itu tega merencakan untuk menghabisi nyawa darah dagingnya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Tsunade. Baru kali ini aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang informan. Semua informasi yang kukumpulnya, semua dugaan yang mengarah ke Mito, semuanya mempunyai banyak sekali kejanggalan. Karena itulah aku menarik kesimpulan sementara kalau ada orang lain yang berada di belakang semua ini," kata pria berambut panjang tersebut sambil melirik kearah Naruto. "Setelah kau tahu semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat; berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Perlahan ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau keinginannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tua Sasuke berujung seperti ini. Berujung pada kenyataan dibalik kematian Ibunya. Ia marah kepada Ayahnya karena tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang semua ini padahal pria itu sudah tahu cukup lama.

Itukah alasan mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia kembali ke Konoha setelah merekrut orang-orang seperti Pein dan teman-temannya? Itukah alasannya mengapa tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya memutuskan terlibat dengan organisasi seperti Uzushio? Untuk membalaskan kematian Kushina?

"Aku akan bertanya langsung kepada wanita itu," kata Naruto setelah keheningan yang melanda ketiga orang itu. Ia hendak berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan kediaman Orochimaru sebelum ia mendengar dengusan dari pria itu.

"Sayangnya sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu," kata Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau perlu aku akan menghabisi seluruh orang-orang Uzushio dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di kediamannya bahkan di dunia ini?" tanya Orochimaru yang langsung mendapatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dari wajah Naruto. "Kurasa kalian belum mendengar berita terbaru. Tadi pagi, Uzumaki Mito ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya dengan sebuah luka tembakan di dada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya menjadi serumit ini. Belum selesai satu masalah, kini ia sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah yang lain lagi. Dan kali ini, ia dihadapkan dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Kedua mata safir pemuda itu menatap sendu kearah luar jendela kamarnya dimana saat ini langit senja menggantung di udara. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lelah. Lelah bukan karena perjalanan dari Oto ke Konoha. Tidak. Ia lelah bukan karena itu melainkan lelah atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Ia lelah dengan semua masalah yang tidak ada habisnya terjadi belakangan ini. Sekali lagi rasa tidak percaya merayap di ulu hatinya saat berusaha mencerna semua hal yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi.

Merasa kepalanya amat sangat sakit, Naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya. Ia pun menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya; berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berenang-renang dipikirannya. Tapi bukannya menemukan jawaban, sebuah kenangan saat umurnya lima tahun justru menyeruak di pikirannya.

**Flashback...**

"_Kaa-chan_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kecil kepada wanita disampingnya. Kedua mata safirnya menatap heran kearah wajah Ibunya yang terlihat tegang. Ia meringis ketika merasakan tangan Ibunya menggenggam tangan mungilnya begitu erat.

Kushina melirik ke arah putra satu-satunya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan menemui Nenek-mu, Naru-_chan_," katanya.

"Menemui _Baa-chan_? Tapi bukannya Tsunade _baa-chan_ ada di lumah? Tadi kan Nalu balu saja beltemu dengannya."

Kushina menggeleng pelan. Ia berhenti berjalan kemudian berlutut sehingga kini ia bisa sejajar dengan anak laki-lakinya. Lagi-lagi tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah cantik wanita itu sehingga membuat Naruto merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kita tidak menemui Tsunade _baa-chan_, tapi Nenekmu yang lain. Disana kau jangan nakal ya, Naru-_chan_? Atau _Kaa-chan_ akan menghukum Naru-_chan_ nanti."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa akan ada hukuman yang menantinya di rumah kalau sampai membuat Ibunya marah. Ia sedikit tergidik saat membayangkan kalau orang yang akan menghukumnya adalah Kakashi. Bukannya ia tidak suka terhadap pelatih bela dirinya di rumah, tidak. Hanya saja ia merasa takut kalau ditinggalkan sendiri bersama pelatih mengerikan itu.

...

Naruto tidak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah merasa ingin menghancurkan wanita yang bahkan baru kali ini ia temui. Tapi ketika melihat Ibunya, orang begitu ia sayangi ditampar oleh wanita berkimono itu, amarah Naruto langsung tersulut. Ia ingin membentak wanita itu kalau saja tangan Ibunya tidak memegang erat kedua bahunya.

"Tamparan itu adalah hadiah atas kelakuanmu yang membuatku marah, Kushina," kata Mito setelah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di wajah mulus Kushina. "Aku juga sampai sekarang pun belum mau menerima pernikahan kalian."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kalau _Kaa-san_ akan menerima keputusanku menikah dengan Minato," Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah putranya. "Aku hanya berharap kalau setidaknya _Kaa-san_ mau menerima keberadaan Naruto sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah cucu kandungmu."

Mito mendecak menanggapi perkataan anak perempuannya. Kedua bola matanya kini beralih ke arah anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan tubuh Ibunya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Naruto tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bagi Mito, tatapan Naruto saat ini begitu menyiratkan kebencian yang terarah kepadanya. Kebencian, kemarahan dan tekad terpancar jelas di kedua iris mata safir tersebut sudah cukup membuat seorang Uzumaki Mito tertarik pada sosok Naruto.

Wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan itupun berlutut dihadapan Naruto; menatap lekat ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Pasti kelak kau bisa menjadi orang yang hebat," ucapnya pelan.

**End of flashback...**

Naruto tidak pernah bisa melupakan kesan pertamanya bertemu dengan Mito. Saat itu ia langsung merasakan ketidaksukaan terhadap wanita itu. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu Ibunya mengajaknya ke Iwa dan menemui Mito. Tapi yang pastinya setelah hari itu, Ibunya selalu mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kakek dan Neneknya setiap sebulan sekali. Ia juga baru sadar kalau sejak Ibunya mengajaknya berkunjung ke Iwa, semakin lama ia merasakan kalau sikap Mito semakin melunak. Wanita itu tidak lagi melarangnya untuk berlarian di koridor rumah besar tersebut.

Tapi sikap Mito kembali dingin sejak kematian Kushina. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Naruto karena kematian anak sulungnya. Ia bahkan pernah mengancam Naruto agar tidak menampakkan wajahnya dihadapannya kalau tidak mau Naruto berakhir sama seperti Ibunya; tertidur di dalam peti mati yang sempit. Naruto tidak habis pikit mengapa Mito bisa berubah secepat itu.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya memaksa Naruto untuk keluar dari kemelut pikirannya. Dengan nada bosan, ia menyuruh siapa pun orang yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya untuk masuk. Kedua mata safir-nya otomatis melebar ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Konan-_san_ mengatakan kalau sejak sore tadi kau mengurung diri di kamar, _Dobe_. Nenekmu juga cemas karena kau juga tidak turun untuk makan malam."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," kata Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal. "Lagi pula sedang apa kau di rumahku? Bukannya Itachi tidak ada disini?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Naruto setelah menutup pintu kamar pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa perlu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Naruto. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi melihat sepertinya Naruto sedang banyak pikiran, ia urung melakukannya.

"Bukan saatnya kau bertanya seperti itu, _Dobe_. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak muncul di kelas setelah pembicaraan kita tadi siang. Kudengar kau juga langsung mengurung diri setelah pergi dengan Tsunade-_sama_," tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas dibalik bantal tidurnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang membelakanginya. Ia kembali ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan apa yang didengarnya kepada pemuda itu atau tidak. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin pemuda itu berubah membencinya setelah tahu memang kemungkinan besar Mito-lah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah cucu kandung Mito. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin menceritakan hal ini karena ia tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendiri. Bukannya ia lemah karena hal itu. Hanya saja beban ini membuatnya tidak tenang.

"...Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakan apa masalahmu, itu terserah kau saja. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi kalau kau memang belum siap bercerita. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan siap mendengarkanmu kalau kau memang sudah ingin bercerita," kata Sasuke lagi karena Naruto tidak juga menanggapi pertanyaannya. Merasa kalau Naruto sepertinya ingin sendiri, Sasuke berniat untuk pulang saja. Lagipula _Aniki_-nya sedang tidak ada di kediaman Namikaze sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama disini. Ia hanya datang kesini karena mengkhawatirkan pemuda pirang itu yang tiba-tiba saja membolos sekolah.

"Sa-Sasuke tunggu!"

Pemuda _raven_ itu mendengar namanya dipanggil dan merasakan sesuatu menahan kepergiannya. Ia mendapati kalau sekarang Naruto tengah menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Naruto yang tengah meyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Naruto pelan. "Untuk hari ini saja, tetaplah disini."

Sasuke yakin kalau saat ini pendengarannya mungkin sedang bermasalah.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Minato-_san_?" tanya Pein. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah pria berambut pirang dihadapannya. Setelah menerima panggilan dari Minato, pria berambut _orange_ tersebut segera datang ke kediaman Namikaze walau itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Minato tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin kau menghubungi Zetsu. Suruh ia untuk mencari informasi yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kematian Mito. Hubungi juga Hidan dan Kakuzu. Suruh mereka untuk pergi ke Iwa. Aku ingin mereka ada disana sebelum upacara pemakaman Mito besok sore."

Pein mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang Uzushio? Apa mereka percaya kalau bukan kau yang melakukan semua ini? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita datang ke Iwa mengingat mereka masih berpikir kalau kaulah yang ada dibalik kematian wanita itu?"

"Hmm... aku sudah mengatasi itu. Kankurou mengatakan kalau ia percaya aku bukan dibalik semua ini. Lagipula memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Makanya sekarang aku ingin Zetsu menyelidiki semuanya. Siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan Orochimau ada benarnya. Ada orang lain yang berada dibalik semua ini dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah apa itu, kita sama sekali tidak tahu."

Minato beralih memandangi taman yang terlihat dari pintu geser dibelakang meja kerjanya. Iris mata safir tersebut terlihat memandang kosong ke arah taman tersebut. Bohong sekali kalau ia tidak menganggap semua yang terjadi tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang menginginkan kematian Mito? Apakah ingin menguasai Uzushio? Apa karena ada dendam tersendiri? Kalau memang ya, lalu siapa?

"...Minato-_san_?" panggil Pein yang membuat Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bawahannya. "Apa kau punya kemungkinan siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini?"

Minato hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

...

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini Naruto bersikap aneh seperti ini. Baru saja, pemuda pirang itu memintanya untuk tetap berada disini, di kamarnya. Dan sekarang ia meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya malam ini. Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya?

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya kepada pemuda yang saat ini tengah terbaring dipelukannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher pemuda _raven_ tersebut; menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tadi ia keceplosan bicara dan meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya malam ini. Walau berkata seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang memeluknya seperti apa yang dulu selalu dilakukan Kushina kalau Naruto bermimpi buruk.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," gumam Naruto. Ya, ia memang sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang ia dengar kepada Sasuke. Belum saatnya mengingat ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menyembunikan sesuatu dari pemuda itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu terlibat jauh dengan urusan keluarganya.

Naruto mencengkram erat bagian depan kaos hitam yang dipakai Sasuke saat sebuah pemikiran menyeruak kembali di kepalanya. Pemikiran yang membuatnya begitu takut kalau pemikiran itu memang benar. Ia memang tahu kalau Kushina meninggal karena kecelakaan yang bisa-bisa saja disengaja. Ia ingat bagaimana saat itu Kushina mendorong tubuhnya saat mobil itu hendak menabraknya dan pada akhirnya menyebabkan nyawa Kushina-lah yang hilang.

Bagaimana kalau seandainya sebenarnya yang diincar adalah Naruto? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia lah yang menjadi korban dari kecelakaan itu? bukankah hal itu berarti secara tidak sengaja ialah yang membuat Kushina meninggal? Meninggal karena berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto? Pemikiran itulah yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan _Kaa-san_ meninggal," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. "Kalau seandainya _Kaa-san_ tidak menyemputku waktu itu, ia pasti tidak akan meninggal. Ia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti sekarang."

"Ka-Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto?"

Sasuke tersentak saat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto dan mendapati kalau air mata menggenang di sudut mata safir itu. Entah apa penyebabnya tiba-tiba Naruto seperti ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ekspresi wajah yang sekarang ia lihat di wajah pemuda itu sama dengan ekspresi yang pernah ia lihat saat pertama kalinya Naruto berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto. Ekspresi wajah yang terluka dan penuh beban.

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke arah wajah tan Naruto dan menyingkirkan genangan air mata itu. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Naruto bersedih lagi. Tapi sepertinya ia gagal saat melihat kesedihan di wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini," bisik Sasuke. "Tapi apapun itu, kuharap kau mau mengatakannya saat kau siap nanti. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku ingin kau menceritakannya bukan karena terpaksa. Kau pasti tahu apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan berada disisimu. Oleh karena itu berhentilah bersedih. Kau yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah seperti Naruto yang kukenal."

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto semoat tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke rela berkata sepanjang lebar ini hanya untuk menghiburnya. Sasuke benar. Pemuda dihadapannya itu akan tetap berada disisinya walau apapun yang terjadi. Mendengus pelan atas sikap konyolnya yang mirip dengan orang lemah, Naruto menghapus bekas air mata di sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Naruto sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi tubuh Sasuke. "Terima kasih kau mau menghiburku, _Teme_."

"Hn."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merubah kebiasaan 'hn' bodohmu itu," gerutu Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia tidak merasa canggung lagi ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Bahkan ia merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan ini. Rasanya mirip dengan apa yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Ibunya. Hangat dan nyaman sehingga membuat kedua kelopak matanya berat.

Sasuke mengerut heran ketika merasakan Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hampir saja ia mengira terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda pirang itu setelah akhirnya ia mendengar dengkuran pelan dan hembusan nafas teratur yang menggelitiki dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Biarlah kali ini ia menginap di rumah Naruto dan menemani pemuda pirang ini walau harus berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Naruto," bisiknya sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala pirang tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah terhadap kantuk yang juga menyerangnya.

* * *

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

**Special thanks to:** Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Vii no Kitsune, naya JJ, Meiko Namikaze, Rosanaru, Rhie chan Aoi sora, tsukiyomi hikari, Fi suki suki, rosi-chan chifukaari, uchiha cuChan clyne, SN 'U'chihazumaki, icha22madhen, HaikuReSanova, Cyborg Girl, alwayztora, Akayuki Kaguya-chan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu per satu karena kesibukan saya. Maaf juga karena update-an yang amat lama... m(_ _)m

Mind to review again?


	13. Chapter 13: Funeral

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. He own everything!

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Warning:** AU, Boy x Boy, OOC, typo, unbeta-ed. **If you Dont't Like, please Don't Read it!**

* * *

**Your Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 13: Funeral**

* * *

Kedua mata oniksnya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di urutan paling belakang kelasnya. Ia heran mengapa pemilik bangku tersebut tidak terlihat berada di kelas saat ini. Ia juga melirik sebuah bangku lain yang berada di urutan paling depan. Bangku di samping gadis berambut indigo itu juga terlihat kosong.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke kembali mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan kelas. Tapi berkali-kali ia mencoba, tetap saja ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya masih terpaku kepada sosok pemuda pirang yang dikenalnya. Setidaknya nanti ia akan bertanya kepada orang yang mungkin tahu ke mana perginya dua orang itu. Pasalnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kalau ia akan membolos sekolah. Tadi pagi pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menanyakan apakah Naruto akan pergi ke sekolah atau tidak.

Ia ingat kalau tadi pagi ketika bangun tidur, ia mendapati kalau Naruto masih terlelap di sampingnya. Melihat kalau pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedikit lelah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya dan lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya ia meninggalkan pesan kalau ia harus pulang mengingat ia perlu mengganti pakaian dan mandi. Ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini Naruto tidak akan datang ke sekolah.

Suara bel yang menggema di kelasnya memaksa Sasuke keluar dari kemelut pikirannya. Ia melihat kalau Kurenai-_sensei_ ternyata sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di atas meja, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bangkunya. Ia berniat untuk menemui seseorang yang pasti tahu di mana Naruto sekarang.

Seperti biasa, ia tidak mempedulikan seruan-seruan dari para gadis-gadis yang memanggil namanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan melayangkan tatapan genit ke arahnya. Seandainya saja mereka tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_ dan sekarang sedang berkencan dengan seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai biang onar sekolah, Sasuke yakin kalau saat ini ia akan melihat wajah syok gadis-gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai kecil memikirkan hal tersebut.

Oh, betapa ia tidak tahu seringaian kecilnya tadi membawa dampak yang paling tidak disukainya. Para penggemarnya langsung berseru histeris ketika melihat seringaian pemuda Uchiha itu.

Menyadari kalau beberapa saat lagi ia akan mendapati para penggemarnya mungkin akan mengerubungi seperti semut menemukan setetes madu, Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruangan di mana ia akan menemui seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya di mana Naruto saat ini.

"Kakashi," panggil pemuda _raven_ itu saat menemukan seorang pria berambut perak sedang sibuk membaca buku _orange_ kesayangannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kakashi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sekadar untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya di mana Naruto sekarang? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi? Kupikir kau pasti tahu di mana ia berada."

Kakashi menatap tidak mengerti ke arah salah satu muridnya. Ia mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari Sasuke kemudian menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa Naruto tidak mengatakan ke mana ia pergi kepadamu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Bukankah semalam kalian bersama. Jadi kukira kau pasti tahu ke mana ia pergi."

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana pria di hadapannya tahu kalau semalam ia menginap di rumah Naruto hanya diam saja. Kedua oniksnya menatap lekat ke arah Kakashi. Ia masih ingin tahu di mana Naruto sekarang. Ia tidak akan merasa penasaran seperti ini kalau seandainya yang tidak hadir hari ini adalah Naruto seorang. Ia sedikit cemas ketika menyadari bukan hanya pemuda Hyuuga saja yang tidak datang ke sekolah tapi juga si Sabaku itu. Dan lagi, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel pemuda pirang itu namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Naruto juga tidak membalas pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan.

* * *

Sepasang mata safir miliknya tertuju pada sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam yang saat ini ditempatkan tepat di atas sebuah lubang yang ia tahu baru saja digali beberapa jam sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Ia menyusuri peti mati tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menjumpai sesosok tubuh yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati tersebut dengan rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi tubuh itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang ataukah sedih saat melihat sosok yang merupakan kerabatnya tengah terbaring dan siap untuk dimakamkan. Ia tidak tahu harus menampakkan ekspresi apa di wajahnya mengingat bagaimana perasaannya terhadap sosok itu. Maka yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri tepat di depan peti mati itu dengan wajah datar sambil menggengam sekuntum bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya.

Ia yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun di depan sosok seorang Uzumaki Mito meletakkan tangkai bunga yang sejak tadi digenggamnya di atas tubuh berbalut kimono berwarna putih tersebut kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah sosok Ayahnya yang saat ini sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Dalam diam Naruto mengamati prosesi pemakaman yang sedang dilaksanakan. Ia juga diam ketika perlahan-lahan peti mati itu dimasukkan ke dalam liang kubur dan ditimbun dengan tanah.

Ia memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa walau saat ini ia menghadiri pemakaman sanak saudaranya. Ia mengakui kalau sampai saat ini ia sama sekali belum bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah diperbuat Mito padanya. Kematian wanita itu belumlah cukup untuk menghilangkan luka yang telah ditorehkan wanita itu padanya. Dan lagi saat ia mengetahui kalau Mito ada hubungannya dengan kematian Ibunya membuat Naruto semakin membenci wanita itu. Sangat bencinya Naruto terhadap wanita itu sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak ingin datang ke tempat ini kalau saja Minato tidak memaksanya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ayahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Ayahnya terhadap 'Mertua'-nya itu. Tapi entah mengapa, Minato tetap mau datang ke pemakaman Mito. Bahkan sepertinya Minato sama sekali tidak ambil pusing kalau seandainya para anggota Uzushio akan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya saat melihat Minato menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Ayahnya saat terakhir kali kedua Kepala Keluarga tersebut bertemu.

"...Ikut aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Minato yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi ke arah berlawanan dari makam Mito yang baru saja berdiri; meninggalkan beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang dibawanya. Tanpa berniat bertanya, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau upacara pemakaman sang Kepala Keluarga Uzumaki sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Ia melihat para pelayat yang mengantar kepergian wanita itu sudah pergi satu per satu dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang ia duga adalah anggota Uzushio. Ia juga melihat dua dari tiga Sabaku bersaudara lengkap dengan Neji tengah berdiri di depan makam Mito. Ia sedikit mengerut heran karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda Hyuuga itu di sana.

Menekan sedikit rasa penasarannya mengapa Neji bisa bersama Gaara, perhatian pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali kepada Ayahnya. Dalam diam ia mengikuti Minato yang berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari area pemakaman di salah satu sudut kota Iwa. Kedua bola matanya sempat membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang akan ia temui.

Nawaki Senju. Putra dari wanita yang sangat dibencinya sekaligus adik kandung dari Ibunyalah yang ia lihat sekarang. Pria berambut cokelat tersebut terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda dengan selang infus yang tertancap di lengan kanannya. Di sampingnya, Kankurou tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah bosan. Naruto mengenali pria itu karena ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan berbincang dengan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Paman' tersebut. Tidak terlalu sering mengingat tubuh Nawaki yang lemah sehingga pria itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar dan rumah sakit.

Naruto memang hanya baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Pamannya tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai pria tersebut. Berbeda dengan Kakek dan Neneknya yang menyalahkan Naruto saat kematian Kushina, Nawaki sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti itu. Pria tersebut hanya mengatakan kalau bukan salahnyalah Kushina meninggal.

"Minato _nii-san_," panggil Nawaki sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepada Kakak Iparnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari pria itu. Sepasang iris mata hijau pucatnya kemudian beralih ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di belakang sosok pria berambut pirang cerah tersebut.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" lanjut pria itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Ji-san_."

Nawaki mengangguk singkat kepada Naruto. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah di mana makam Ibunya berada. Terlihat jelas raut sedih di wajah pria itu. Bagaimana tidak sedih kalau sejak tadi ia menyaksikan sendiri upacara pemakaman Ibunya. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya.

"...Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Mito."

Nawaki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Kakak Iparnya. Ia sudah cukup menerima ucapan seperti itu dari orang-orang yang datang. Sudah cukup ia melihat tatapan simpati dari orang-orang itu sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi melihat hal tersebut. Seseorang seperti dirinya sama sekali tidak butuh rasa simpati seperti itu dari orang-orang yang bahkan ke sini hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas saja.

"_Nii-san_," panggilnya kepada Minato. Walau Ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah menerima pernikahan yang terjadi antara Kakak perempuan dengan laki-laki di hadapannya, ia tetap menerima keputusan Kushina saat mengatakan kalau ia akan menikahi Minato. Nawaki sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusan kakaknya karena baginya, asalkan Kushina bahagia, ia akan mendukung keputusan tersebut.

"...terima kasih karena kau mau datang ke sini. Aku tahu mungkin sulit bagimu untuk memenuhi permintaanku karena apa yang telah _Kaa-san_ perbuat pada keluargamu. Mungkin kalau aku meminta maaf dan bersujud di depanmu pun apa yang telah diperbuat _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak akan cukup. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sehingga memintamu serta Naruto datang ke tempat ini."

Minato tidak berkata sepatah kata pun atas apa yang dikatakan Nawaki. Ia hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hutan kecil yang berada di belakang pria berambut cokelat itu. Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh karena itu ia sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Nawaki menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Tapi apa pun yang ingin dikatakan Nawaki, jujur saja ia merasa sedikit cemas.

"Kau mungkin sudah mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _Kaa-san_," ujar Nawaki. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Temari di rumahmu. Kau harus mengerti kalau gadis itu hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang 'Penjaga'. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kalau ia gagal menjaga orang yang seharusnya ia jaga."

Minato menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti, Nawaki. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang diperbuat Temari kemarin. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada Kankurou," katanya sambil melirik pemuda yang berada di samping Nawaki. "Mungkin kalau dia tidak menghentikan Kakak perempuannya, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup-hidup."

Nawaki menggangguk singkat. Walau Minato mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengambil hati perbuatan Sabaku sulung yang tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze kemudian menuduh kalau Minatolah yang telah membunuh Ibunya, tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak. Ini bukan kali pertama keluarganya selalu berusaha mencari gara-gara terhadap Kepala Keluarga Namikaze. Ia tahu kalau Minato bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tapi kalau menyangkut orang-orang yang disayangi, Nawaki yakin kalau Minato tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Temari.

"Kalau itu memang maumu, aku sama sekali tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi," kata Nawaki pada akhirnya. Sepasang matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati pembicaraan mereka. Ia bisa melihat kalau sepertinya pemuda pirang itu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan apa yang seharusnya kita bicarakan. Aku rasa anak buahku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini."

Nawaki menghela nafas pelan. Sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri dadanya. Ia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia terlalu berlama-lama berada di luar mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah. Sudah berkali-kali Temari dan Kankurou memintanya untuk tidak usah datang ke pemakaman Ibunya. Hanya saja kali ini ia harus menolak saran kedua bersaudara itu karena apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Minato sangatlah penting.

"...Ini mengenai kematian_ Kaa-san _dan juga kelangsungan Uzushio," kata Nawaki membuka pembicaraan. Naruto yang berada di dekat pria itu langsung merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar kalau kematian _Kaa-san_ tidaklah wajar. Seseorang membunuhnya dan sampai sekarang kami belum menemukan petunjuk pelakunya."

Baik Minato dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat berkomentar. Kedua orang itu sudah tahu garis besar apa yang menimpa pimpinan Uzushio tersebut.

"Saat ini dunia bawah sedang kacau karena kematian _Kaa-san_. Beberapa kelompok memanfaatkan kosongnya kursi pemimpin Uzushio dan lemahnya keadaan kami saat ini untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal yang akan memicu bergeraknya pihak kepolisian. Bahkan menurut apa yang kudengar, ada dua kelompok yang berseteru di kota Ame demi perebutan kekuasaan. Bukan hanya itu. Belum ada dua hari sejak kematian _Kaa-san_, tindak kejahatan di kota ini meningkat drastis. A-"

Nawaki tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia mulai terbatuk keras. Buru-buru Kankurou yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada pria itu.

"Sebaiknya Anda kembali ke rumah, Nawaki-_sama_," kata pemuda bertato itu. "Anda baru saja menjalani perawatan dan tidak seharusnya berlama-lama berada di luar."

Nawaki menggeleng atas nasehat Kankurou. Ia tahu kalau penyakit yang saat ini menggerogoti tubuhnya sudah semakin parah dan ia juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu sampai kapan hidupnya di dunia ini. Tumor di otaknya sekarang sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan karena hal itu jugalah ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_Nii-san_," kata Nawaki lagi. "Aku tahu mungkin sudah terlambat berkata seperti ini tapi bisakah aku meminta bantuan padamu dan juga... Naruto?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Minato hanya diam. Sepasang mata safirnya mengamati keadaan Adik Iparnya. Pria yang dulu selalu terlihat ceria dan bahkan kalau ia ingat, sifat pria di hadapannya itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang dulu. Namun sekarang sosok tersebut tampak berbeda. Terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Ia yakin kalau penyebabnya bukan hanya karena penyakit yang diderita Nawaki.

Banyak hal yang sudah dialami pria itu. Pertama saat dokter memvonisnya menderita tumor otak. Kemudian kematian Kushina satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Belum lagi kira-kira enam bulan kemudian Hashirama Senju juga meninggal karena sakit. Kematian pimpinan Uzushio itu jelas merupakan pukulan baginya.

Dan sekarang, kematian Mito yang tiba-tiba tidak heran membuat kesehatan Nawaki semakin memburuk. Apa lagi kalau mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang saat ini bisa menangani Uzushio. Minato salut kepada Adik Iparnya karena bisa bertahan di tengah keadaan seperti sekarang.

"...Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" kata Minato setelah keheningan yang melanda keempat orang yang berada sedikit menjauh dari makam Mito."

Senyum lemah tersungging di wajah Nawaki yang sedikit memucat. Satu pembicaraan telah berhasil ia lalui sehingga membuatnya bisa sedikit tenang. Sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi roda, ia menengadahkan tangan kirinya yang tidak dipasangi selang infus ke arah Kankurou. Segera saja pemuda bertato itu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan tipis berwarna cokelat dari balik saku jasnya.

"Ini adalah data-data transaksi yang pernah terjadi di Uzushio," kata Nawaki sambil menyodorkan bungkusan tipis tersebut. "Aku ingin _Nii-san_ mempelajari apa yang ada di sana karena aku menemukan beberapa keganjilan yang bahkan tidak bisa kumengerti mengapa bisa terjadi."

Minato mengerutkan alis ketika menerima bungkusan tersebut. "Mengapa kau ingin aku mempelajarinya? Bukankah kau bisa menyuruh salah satu orang-orangmu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini?"

"Karena Nawaki-_sama_ tidak mempercayai satu pun orang-orang di organisasi ini." Kankurou berkata saat Nawaki tidak juga mengatakan alasannya. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah Tuannya yang saat ini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Kami menduga kalau Uzushio tidak lagi seperti dulu."

"Tidak lagi seperti dulu?" ulang Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang orang dewasa di sekitarnya bicarakan.

"Benar, Naruto-_sama_. Uzushio sekarang tidak seperti Uzushio yang dulu. Kami menduga ada seseuatu yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Uzushio yang sama sekali tidak kami tahu. Semua bermula saat Nawaki-_sama_ menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi saat waktu kematian Mito-_sama_. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja kamera yang biasanya terpasang di seluruh penjuru rumah mati. Sistem keamanan yang seharusnya sudah diperbaiki Shino kembali rusak sehingga jejak keberadaan orang yang membunuh Mito-_sama_ tidak tertinggal sama sekali."

"Kalian berpikir kalau orang yang berada di balik kematian Mito bisa jadi orang dalam Uzushio?"

"Tolong jaga bicara Anda Naruto-_sama_. Bagaimana pun Beliau adalah Nenek kandung Anda sendiri."

Naruto mendecak; berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Kankurou dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ayahnya. Ia melihat raut serius di wajah orang tuanya yang saat ini mengamati bungkusan yang tadi diberikan Nawaki. Dalam hati ia penasaran mengenai isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Apakah pelakunya adalah orang-orang kalian sendiri atau bukan, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum menyelidikinya," kata Minato. Ia memasukkan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam saku jas hitamnya sembari kembali menatap Nawaki. "Aku pun akan menyelidiki hal itu sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga aku memiliki hal yang harus kupastikan sendiri. Apakah hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Nawaki?"

Nawaki menghela nafas. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuminta," katanya sambil menatap Naruto. "Aku ingin meminta Naruto menggantikan posisi _Kaa-san_ sebagai pimpinan Uzushio."

Sepasang iris matanya membulat sempurna kala mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pamannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seperti itu walau sudah tahu kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan posisi tersebut. Apa Nawaki tidak tahu kalau hal tersebut adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan? Apa Nawaki tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana sikap Naruto ketika Mito memintanya untuk menjadi penerus Uzushio?

"Aku mohon pertimbangkan hal ini, Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan aku meminta hal ini padamu. Aku yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyuruhku, 'kan?" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Nawaki. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dalam urusan seperti ini. Lebih baik kau mencari orang lain saja untuk menggantikanmu."

Pria bermarga Senju itu mendesah pelan ketika melihat Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya, Naruto," katanya. "Kau dibesarkan dengan cara berbeda hanya untuk tujuan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Naruto tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Nawaki. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ketiga orang tersebut.

"Dia anak yang keras kepala. Sama seperti Ibunya," kata Minato sesaat setelah Naruto pergi. Pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian anak laki-lakinya kini beralih ke arah Nawaki yang saat ini menampakkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Sudah kuduga ia akan menolaknya. Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa membujuknya untuk menerima posisi ini?"

Minato mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu, Nawaki," kata Minato. "Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan seperti ini. Lagi pula yang dikatakannya ada benarnya. Mengapa kau tidak meminta orang lain saja? Bukannya Uzushio mempunyai 'orang dalam' yang bisa menggantikanmu?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan posisi ini kepada siapa pun. Bukan karena aku ragu dengan kemampuan orang-orang di Uzushio. Hanya saja, seperti kata Kankurou tadi, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai siapa pun di tempat ini. Aku takut kalau seandainya aku mati nanti, Uzushio akan jatuh ke tangan orang itu."

"Orang itu?"

Nawaki terbatuk pelan. Kedua matanya beralih ke arah sesosok pria yang sejak berdiri di dekat sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Ia memandang sejenak ke arah pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap makam Ibunya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi walau saat ini Minato masih menunggu jawabannya.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti saat menyadari kalau sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya. Segera saja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri di depan sebuah tiang lampu. Sosok yang pernah dilihatnya saat pesta di kediaman keluarga Senju-Uzumaki itu terlihat membungkukkan badannya sedikit saat Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kepentingan dengan orang itu hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah di mana Neji dan dua Sabaku bersaudara berdiri.

"Naruto-_sama_," sapa Gaara dan Temari bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto. Neji yang berdiri di samping Gaara yang menyapa pemuda pirang itu dengan lambaian tangannya. Seperti kebanyakan para pelayat, ketiga orang itu juga memakai pakaian serba hitam sama seperti dirinya.

"Kulihat kau baik-baik saja, Gaara," sapa Naruto kepada pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Sejak kejadian pesta di kediaman Neneknya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi. Baik di sekolah mau pun di rumah. Dari yang ia tahu, Gaara masih berada di Konoha dan mendapat perlindungan dari Ayahnya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu di mana Ayahnya menyembunyikan Gaara. Tapi setelah melihat Neji bersama pemuda Sabaku tersebut, ia beranggapan kalau mungkin saja selama ini Gaara bersama dengan Neji mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelum ini.

Naruto yang melihat Gaara mengangguk singkat atas sapaannya barusan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Neji. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di tempat ini, Neji. Apa Shika dan Hinata tahu kalau kau berada di sini?"

Neji mengangguk singkat. "Aku sempat memberitahu mereka tadi. Lagi pula tanpa diberitahu langsung pun, Shika pasti sudah menduga ke mana aku pergi."

Pemuda pirang itu hendak menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Uzushio setelah ini kepada Temari kalau saja ia tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati kalau sosok yang sejak tadi mengamatinya masih berada di sana.

"...Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "Sejak tadi ia terus menatapku."

Gaara yang berada paling dekat dari Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah di mana pandangan Naruto tertuju.

"Sai?" Gaara berkata seolah-olah menyakinkan kalau orang itulah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu mendapati Naruto mengangguk. "Dia salah satu anggota Uzushio dan termasuk salah satu 'orang dalam'. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman," jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah menduga kalau orang itu adalah 'orang dalam' Uzushio. Orang-orang yang mempunyai kedudukan serta kemampuan di atas rata-rata anggota Uzushio kebanyakan. Mereka yang berada di dalam lingkaran orang dalam tidak jarang mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari satu macam bidang. Orang dalam Uzushio juga sering diberikan tugas untuk mengawasi tempat-tempat yang mempunyai resiko tindak kejahatan lebih besar.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai orang itu," Temari angkat bicara. "Ia memang jarang muncul di sini. Tapi begitu ia muncul, ia selalu membawa berita yang tidak mengenakkan. Minggu lalu, misalnya. Ia melaporkan kalau beberapa anggota Uzushio terbunuh gara-gara berseteru dengan salah satu kelompok bawah tanah di Oto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah Mito-_sama_ tampak tidak senang."

Baik Naruto, Gaara mau pun Neji, tidak ada yang berkomentar lebih lanjut sampai akhirnya Minato menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

"Semua yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir membuatku merasa tidak tenang," kata Neji. Sepasang iris mata lavender miliknya menatap Gaara yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengamati pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arah sebuah hutan kecil yang berada di luar area pemakaman. Semua orang yang hadir di upacara pemakaman sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan ayahnya beserta beberapa orang yang ia bawa. Temari dan anggota Uzushio pun sudah kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki; meninggalkan ia dan pemuda berambut merah itu saja.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?"

Neji menghela nafas. "Semuanya. Semua yang terjadi membuatku berpikir kalau masih ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Aku bukan hanya mencemaskan Naruto, tapi juga dirimu."

"Mencemaskan diriku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Neji," ujar Sabaku bungsu tersebut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat mengenal bagaimana kemampuanmu dalam membela diri. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak membuatku cukup tenang."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya mengamati tanah di bawah kakinya sementara tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika perlahan Neji membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Mari berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada salah satu tiang di depan bangunan utama kediaman Namikaze saat mendengar deru mesin mobil dari arah gerbang rumah tersebut. Kedua iris mata oniksnya menatap pintu gerbang besar yang perlahan terbuka; menampilkan sosok Namikaze Minato. Di belakang pria itu, Naruto berjalan bersama dengan beberapa orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sudah lama di sini? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang berkunjung," kata Minato menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Naruto sebentar," jawab Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Baiklah. Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua."

"Hn."

Sepeninggal Minato bersama dengan orang-orang yang dibawanya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto. Dalam diam ia mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. ia masih merasa kesal kepada Naruto karena tidak memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi ke Iwa.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke arah sebuah taman di belakang rumahnya. Dalam diam, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke taman tersebut. Ia juga tidak menoleh ke belakang karena ia yakin kalau Sasuke masih mengikutinya.

"...Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman yang dimaksud. Taman berukuran lumayan luas itu tampak sepi karena memang jarang ada orang yang kemari. Dulu ia menyukai datang ke tempat ini bersama Ibunya hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati keindahan taman tersebut. Sejak Ibunya meninggal, ia jarang ke tempat ini lagi. Namun bukan berarti taman ini tidak terawat. Neneknya masih suka menyuruh orang untuk merawat tempat ini.

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau pergi ke Iwa. Kau juga sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dan juga membalas pesan dariku."

"Untuk apa? Sepertinya bukan hal penting sehingga aku harus menjawab telepon darimu."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ia sempat tertegun ketika menyadari kalau pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengatakan semua ini padanya karena bagi Naruto, ke mana pun ia pergi bukanlah urusan pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Ya, memang bukan hal yang penting sehingga membuatku bingung kau pergi ke mana. Sampai-sampai aku harus bertanya kepada Kakashi ke mana kau pergi," ujar Sasuke sarkastis. "Kau pikir seharian memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu sama sekali tidak membuatku resah?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Jemari tan-nya bergerak menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. "Dengar, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Kau bukan Ibuku, kau juga bukan keluargaku. Ke mana pun dan apa pun yang aku lakukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kalau aku berniat pergi ke mana, aku bisa pergi sendiri tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu padamu."

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya tadi membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Tentu saja karena pemuda _raven_ itu masih memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Jadi aku bukan siapa-siapa ya?" ujar Sasuke. Sekilas lagi-lagi Naruto melihat sorot mata berbeda dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu terserah padamu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Sepasang iris mata safirnya melihat Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Dalam diam ia mengamati kepergian pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengacak rambutnya saat melihat sosok pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya serta menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Sial!"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Special thanks to: **N.h, ELLE HANA, Lady Spain, Vii no Kitsune, Plylipyshinki, Rosanaru, Anata Kiyoshi, tsukiyomi hikari, SN,DMHP-CHAN, Fi suki suki, via sasunaru, alwayztora, icha22madhen, Yagami Hatake, uchiha cucHan clyne, Akayuki Kaguya-chan.

So minna-san, wanna leave me some review about this chapter?


	14. Chapter 14: Movement

**Author's note: **terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic ini. Maaf untuk update yang amat sangat lama.

Please enjoy this chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. He own everything!

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Warning:** AU, Boy x Boy, a bit violence, OOC, typo, unbeta-ed, minor chara death. **If you Dont't Like, please Don't Read it!**

* * *

**Your Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 14: Movement**

* * *

_**Pelabuhan Shima, kota Iwa.**_

"...Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan di tempat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di sini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa, Konan?" pria berambut hijau itu menggerutu pelan melalui ponsel yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu bertengger di telinga kanannya. Sepasang iris mata kuningnya tersembunyi di balik teropong jarak jauh yang juga sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengamati sebuah bangunan tua yang nampaknya sudah tidak terpakai di salah satu pelabuhan di pinggiran kota Iwa.

"_Jangan menggerutu seperti itu, Zetsu. Sudah tugasmu melakukan apa yang kusuruh!"_

Zetsu mendecak sembari menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari telinganya karena teriakan Konan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau telinganya mengalami tuli mendadak akibat wanita pecinta _origami_ tersebut. "Tapi aku bukan anak buahmu, Konan," gerutunya lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan ini?"

Zetsu hanya bisa mendengus pelan ketika lagi-lagi wanita berambut biru tersebut berbicara panjang lebar di seberang telepon. Merasa kalau semua yang dikatakan Konan sama sekali tidak penting, ia memilih untuk kembali mengamati bangunan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"_...Minato-_san_ memerintahkanmu untuk mengamati tempat itu. Bersabarlah dan lakukan pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu kalau kau sudah menemukan sesuatu,"_ Konan berkata lagi.

Lagi-lagi Zetsu menggerutu pelan namun tidak cukup keras sehingga Konan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Diraihnya kaleng minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari peralatan pengintaian yang ia siapkan di tempat tersebut. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari kalau isi kaleng tersebut sudah tidak bersisa. Dilemparnya kaleng minuman itu ke sudut ruangan sehingga menyebabkan bunyi yang lumayan nyaring ketika benda yang terbuat dari alumunium itu bertabrakan dengan kaleng-kaleng lain dan sampah-sampah plastik yang terkumpul sejak ia berada di tempat tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak terlalu memusingkan bunyi berisik itu karena ia yakin tidak ada yang mendengarnya dari tempat seperti ini.

"_Bisa kau berikan laporan apa saja yang kau lihat selama ini, Zetsu?"_

Suara Konan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut hijau tersebut. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik kalau itu yang kau tanyakan. Tempat ini seperti kuburan dan kurasa lalat pun enggan untuk ke sini," ujarnya sarkastik.

Di seberang telepon, Konan sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan pada Minato-_san_ kalau sepertinya informasi yang ia dapat sama sekali tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan yang berarti di tempat ini," kata Zetsu lagi. Kembali ia mengamati bangunan yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia intai. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun aktivitas di tempat itu. Semuanya terlihat gelap dari tempatnya sekarang.

Ia kembali menggerutu. Mengapa ia harus mendapat tugas seperti ini? Kemampuannya adalah mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi. Bukannya berdiam di bangunan bekas gudang kargo dan mengamati bangunan yang bagaikan kuburan seperti sekarang. Apalagi ia melakukannya seorang diri. Benar-benar membosankan dan sama sekali tidak...

**SRAKK!**

Tubuh pria itu menegang. Otomatis ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Teropong jarak jauh yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya.

"_Zetsu..."_

Menghiraukan suara Konan yang memanggil namanya, pria bermata kuning itu meraih _MAC-10_ yang berada di atas meja. Ia tidak perlu memeriksa peluru di dalam pistol otomatis tersebut karena sejak ia menyiapkan senjata pertahanannya, tidak satupun peluru yang ia pakai. Memang apa yang bisa ia tembak di tempat seperti ini?

**SRAKK!**

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," katanya kepada Konan. Sebelum wanita itu sempat berbicara lebih lanjut, Zetsu memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana namun tidak memutuskan jalur komunikasi. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan ke arah suara tadi berasal. Walau ia tidak yakin apa yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik itu, tidak ada salahnya ia untuk memeriksa.

Dengan langkah mengendap, Zetsu berjalan ke arah luar tempat persembunyiannya. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dengan bersikap lengah.

**SRAKK! SRAKK!**

Berbekal penerangan dari sinar bulan di luar sana, Zetsu berjalan menuju arah semak-semak lebat yang tumbuh tepat di samping tempat persembunyiannya. Ia yakin kalau suara tersebut berasal dari sana. Masih bersiaga dengan _MAC-10_ kesayangannya, Zetsu menyibak semak-semak itu dengan gerakan kasar. Kedua iris kuningnya segera menangkap apa pun yang membuat suara berisik tadi.

"Cih!" umpatnya ketika mendapati seekor kucing berbulu cokelat tengah mengais tumpukan sampah dedaunan yang sudah membusuk. Merasa kalau yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kucing sial!" umpatnya lagi sambil menendang tubuh kucing tersebut sehingga kucing itu mendesis ke arahnya.

"Tidak baik menyakiti binatang yang tidak berdosa, Tuan Kantung Semar."

Kedua iris kuning itu melebar ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di belakangnya. Dengan cepat—sambil mengacungkan pistol—Zetsu berpaling ke arah asal suara tersebut. Ia hendak bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol otomatis miliknya sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan yang mengarah kepadanya dan menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. Segera saja ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas tanah yang kotor. Tanpa melihatpun ia bisa merasakan darah merembes dari luka di dadanya; mengotori jaket hitam yang ia pakai.

"Ternyata Akatsuki tidak sehebat yang kami kira," kata sosok yang tadi melemparkan pisau ke arah Zetsu. Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan pria yang terbaring tersebut, ia menginjak pisau yang masih menancap di dada pria berambut hijau itu sehingga membuat Zetsu mengerang keras.

Di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan di tempat tersebut, ia menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar rintihan memilukan yang menyapa telinganya. Diraihnya pistol berwarna hitam yang tadi terjatuh di dekat kaki korbannya dan kemudian mengarahkan moncong senjata itu tepat ke arah kepala Zetsu. Detik selanjutnya, suara letusan pistol menggema di tempat itu; membuat burung-burung yang sedang beristirahat di sarangnya masing-masing berhamburan di atas langit yang gelap.

* * *

_**Konoha Gakuen.**_

"...Sudah kami duga kau berada di sini."

Naruto hanya menengok sekilas ke arah asal suara dari balik bahunya. Ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain; kembali menatap deretan rumah-rumah serta bangunan bertingkat dari balik pagar di atap sekolahnya. Tidak ia pedulikan gerutuan yang sering dilontarkan Shikamaru atau degus pelan dari Neji.

"_We need to talk, Naruto,"_ kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan kemudian menyandarkan diri pada pagar atap sekolah.

"_About what?"_ Naruto berbalik bertanya sambil melirik pemuda berambut nanas di sampingnya. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut.

Shikamaru yang sudah menduga jawaban Naruto segera menggumamkan kata _'mendokusei'_ yang sudah lama menjadi _trademark_-nya. "Mengenai semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang aku maksud. Bukan begitu, Naruto?" katanya tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendecak pelan. "Jangan berputar-putar, Shika. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan atau aku akan pergi," kata Naruto sambil berniat untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tapi urung ketika ia merasakan tangan Shikamaru yang menahan bahunya.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto," Neji berbicara. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

"Kalian mau aku berbuat apa? Ini sama sekali bukan urusanku. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang terjadi. Mengenai Uzushio ataupun dunia bawah semuanya tidak menjadi tanggung jawabku," desis Naruto sambil menyentak tangan Shikamaru yang masih menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau masih tetap tidak akan peduli kalau kami tahu sesuatu tentang yang terjadi pada Ibumu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang saat itu hendak membuka pintu atap segera saja terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pintu besi di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dan dengarkan apa yang ingin kami sampaikan. Ini akan menjadi sangat panjang kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menatap Neji yang baru saja selesai berbicara. Sambil mendecak pelan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendudukkan diri mereka di atas lantai atap yang kotor. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan udara dingin di tempat tersebut.

"...Kau mungkin sudah mengetahui sedikit banyak apa yang terjadi pada Ibumu," kata Shikamaru saat Naruto sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. "Apa kau mempunyai dugaan mengapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sesaat. "Mereka mungkin mengincarku."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, kemungkinan kau yang menjadi target sebenarnya memang besar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Siapa pun pelakunya, bermaksud membunuhmu namun sayang Kushina-_san_ yang menjadi korbannya," kata Shikamaru sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Menghiraukan tatapan bosan yang dilayangkan Neji padanya, pemuda Nara tersebut segera menyalakan batangan berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Apa kalian bisa menduga siapa pelakunya?"

"Kalau menurutmu?"

Naruto kembali mendengus ketika Neji berbalik bertanya padanya. "Dugaanku masih sama seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Uzushio mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal untuk melenyapkanku," katanya sambil menatap kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Karena kau adalah calon yang paling diunggulkan untuk menjadi penerus Uzushio. Aku mendapat informasi kalau banyak orang yang mengincar posisi sebagai pimpinan Uzushio setelah mendengar kalau kesehatan Hashirama-_san_ memburuk setiap waktunya. Cepat atau lambat, posisi pimpinan Uzushio pasti harus segera diganti. Nawaki sendiri tidak mungkin menjabat karena masalah kesehatan yang serupa," ujar Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto tidak berkomentar untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan Neji memang benar. Ia adalah calon yang paling cocok untuk memegang posisi pemimpin Uzushio dilihat dari segi manapun. Memang setelah Kakeknya meninggal, Mito-lah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Hashirama mengingat Nawaki tidak akan sanggup. Boleh dikatakan posisi Mito selama ini hanyalah untuk mewakili Nawaki yang tidak bisa menjalankan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin organisasi tersebut.

Naruto pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau banyak anggota Uzushio yang tidak menghendaki Mito untuk menjadi pemimpin walaupun posisi itu hanyalah sebagai pengganti Nawaki. Sayang karena pengaruh wanita itu yang cukup besar, tidak ada yang berani berbicara terus terang. Mereka cukup waras untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Mito apalagi dengan ketiga Sabaku bersaudara yang rela membunuh siapa pun yang melawan wanita itu.

"...Mari kita pikir bersama," kata Shikamaru di sela-sela kegiatannya menghisap rokok, "seandainya dua tahun yang lalu Naruto memang meninggal saat kecelakaan itu dan Hashirama meninggal karena sakit, apa yang akan terjadi? Satu-satunya penerus Uzushio akan hilang. Lalu pada siapa posisi itu jatuh?"

"Nawaki," bisik Naruto. "Dia calon berikutnya karena baik _Kaa-san_ atau Mito tidak berhak untuk menjabat."

"Dan saat Nawaki meninggal karena penyakitnya?"

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana hierarki sistem kepemimpinan Uzushio yang pernah diberitahu Ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Kedua iris matanya melebar ketika sebuah pemikiran kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menemukan jawaban dari semua teka-teki ini, Naruto?" kata Neji dengan suara pelan. Naruto bisa melihat jelas seringai di wajah pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

"Tidak semuanya. Masih ada yang membuatku penasaran," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban mengenai kematian orang tua Sasuke..."

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_~ kau mau pulang bersama kami?"

Sasuke membanting pintu loker miliknya dengan kasar. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang dilayangkan orang-orang kepadanya atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sepasang iris mata kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah dua gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Saat ini ia tidak dalam suasana yang baik untuk berurusan dengan para _fangirls_-nya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendecak pelan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lokernya; mengabaikan begitu saja kedua gadis tadi. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang mengganti sepatu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu menutup pintu lokernya dan kemudian mendongak; menyebabkan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke arah lain. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati sosok Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan loker miliknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tunggu..."

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dari balik bahunya dan mendapati Naruto tengah mencekal lengannya dengan kepala si Pirang yang menunduk.

"Kita perlu bicara..." kata Naruto lagi.

.

.

"...Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan kepadanya sampai membawanya ke sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu namun pemuda pirang itu tidak juga berkata apa-apa sehingga membuat Sasuke mendecak pelan.

"_Dobe_, apa—"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang kita jalani."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ditatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu dengan sangat mudahnya? Bukankah hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang belum berlangsung lama? Sasuke hampir saja menganggap kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi adalah lelucon ketika dilihatnya sepasang iris mata biru cerah tersebut menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan alasan yang cukup bagus, Naruto?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

"Katakan saja kalau aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya alasan bodoh yang kau ucapkan barusan."

"Mulailah untuk mempercayai hal itu, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat sehingga membuat jemarinya sedikit memutih. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau berada di dekatku lagi. Sudah cukup aku menjalani hubungan yang bodoh semacam—"

Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sehingga mau tidak mau tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan menyebabkan ia segera terbaring di atas tanah berumput di bukit itu. Ia mengerang pelan ketika punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras. Kedua matanya seketika menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di atas tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan pemuda itu mencengkram erat kerah kemeja putih yang ia pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh yang menindihnya. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia karena tenaga Sasuke yang lebih besar daripada tenaganya. Setelah lelah untuk memberontak, Naruto akhirnya menyerah untuk melawan dan hanya menatap tajam pemuda berambut _raven_ di atasnya.

"...Katakan mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, _Usuratonkachi_," Sasuke mendesis pelan. Ia masih tidak melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Naruto. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan jangan mencoba berbohong padaku."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping.

Sasuke mendecak. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Naruto sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu sedikit terangkat. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya," kata Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika melihat sorot mata tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia tidak ingin kalau Sasuke terlibat lebih jauh dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri karena masalah yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Apakah salah kalau ia berpikiran seperti itu?

Apakah salah kalau ia ingin melindungi Sasuke walau harus membuat Sasuke membencinya?

Naruto benar-benar membenci dirinya di saat dimana ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang harus ia prioritaskan. Ia sangat membenci dirinya ketika ia harus memutuskan mana yang harus ia pilih.

"...Mengapa kau tidak mau menerima keputusanku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Mengapa kau bisa datang di kehidupanku dan membuatku sulit seperti ini? Mengapa tidak kau terima saja keputusanku dan jalani hidupmu yang tenang? Apa kau tahu kalau kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan berhubungan denganku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab sehingga membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ditepisnya tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya sehingga membuat ia terbaring kembali di atas tanah berumput.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanmu kalau kau terus berada di dekatku? Aku ini bukanlah orang biasa yang menjalani kehidupan yang biasa pula. Aku terlahir di keluarga Uzumaki yang sejak dulu bergelut di dunia hitam. Aku terlahir dengan darah kotor di setiap nadiku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya," kata Naruto dengan suara berbisik. "Kau salah ketika memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, Sasuke."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau keputusanku untuk memasuki kehidupanmu itu salah, Naruto," Sasuke berkata. Diulurkannya telapak tangan pucatnya ke arah pipi pemuda pirang itu dan kemudian membelai lembut tiga garis halus di sisi wajah Naruto. "Apa kau lupa tanpa masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu pun secara tidak langsung hidupku juga terjerumus ke dalam dunia yang sama denganmu? Apa kau lupa kalau ayahku adalah salah satu 'orang dalam' Uzushio?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau berusaha menjauhiku untuk menjaga keselamatanku, maka salah besar kalau kau berpikir aku akan menurutinya, _Dobe_. Asal kau tahu, walau kau berusaha menjauhkan diriku darimu, walau kau berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengenyahkanku dari hidupmu, kau tidak akan pernah berhasil. Berkali-kali aku akan terus datang. Berkali-kali pula aku akan berusaha menangkapmu kembali. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan melindungimu? Kaupikir seorang Uchiha akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri?"

"Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala, _Teme_? Mengapa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku ini?"

Sasuke mendecak pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening pemuda itu. "Mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang mencoba untuk menerima kalau kau tidak bisa menjauhkan diriku darimu? Mengapa tidak kau coba untuk sekali saja berhenti mencemaskan orang lain dan cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya. Tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Naruto.

Naruto tersentak ketika bibir dingin itu menyapa bibirnya. Dengan sigap ia meraih dan kemudian meremas bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke ketika pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mulai menyerang bibirnya. Kedua iris mata yang sempat membelalak itu perlahan terpejam ketika merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipi kanannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena bisa-bisanya dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berkutik ketika menerima perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Nghhh..."

Naruto mengerang pelan ketika Sasuke menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan kemudian melesatkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto yang basah dan lembab. Berkali-kali Naruto meremas keras bagian depan kemeja Sasuke ketika pemuda itu bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Berkali-kali pula ia melayani tantangan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan dirinya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke ketika merasakan udara di paru-parunya hampir habis.

"...B-bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal ini di saat kita perlu bicara?" ujar Naruto dengan nada ketus yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. Ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hn. Kita sudah selesai bicara."

"Ka—"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan terputus ketika ia merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya. Ia hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyurukkan kepala di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Ia sedikit tergidik ketika hembusan nafas Sasuke membelai tengkuknya dan mengerang pelan ketika pemuda itu mencium permukaan kulit kecokelatan di tempat yang sama.

"_T-Teme..."_

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan protes yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. Apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pemuda pirang dalam pelukannya. Walau Naruto berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya, Sasuke akan tetap berusaha untuk berada di sisi pemuda itu. Ia tahu kalau sikapnya itu mungkin boleh dikatakan posesif. Ia tidak peduli karena mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang hanya berusia enam belas tahun bisa terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini? Di usia yang masih muda tersebut, Naruto harus menanggung beban berat dari latar belakangnya yang kelam. Sasuke tahu, terlahir dengan darah Hashirama dan Uzumaki bukanlah keinginan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana beratnya menanggung kedua nama itu di pundaknya.

"...Jangan pernah kaukatakan kalimat-kalimat barusan, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke setelah keterdiaman mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan hangat seperti sekarang. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Bisakah ia mempercayai Sasuke?

Bisakah ia mengenyahkan perasaan cemas yang sekarang ia rasakan?

Apakah akan baik-baik saja kalau Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia utarakan sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu hanya diam saja. Perlahan ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan selalu membuatnya tenang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya begitu menyukai berada di dekat Sasuke. Seolah-olah keberadaan pemuda itu menjadi obat penenang baginya.

* * *

"...Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" pria berambut perak tersebut bertanya kepada pria lain yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya. Dilemparkannya begitu saja puntung rokok ke arah luar jendela setelah sebelumnya mematikan benda itu pada asbak di dasbor mobilnya.

Kakuzu mendecak sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping rekan kerjanya. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku duduk baru bertanya?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kerja kerasku, Brengsek."

"Heh! Itu sudah tugasmu menyelidikinya. Kau mau polisi-polisi itu menangkapku gara-gara aku berkeliaran di sekitar TKP?"

Lagi-lagi Kakuzu mendecak mendengar alasan dari rekan kerjanya, Hidan. Ia yang malas berdebat dengan buronan polisi tersebut segera memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya. "Jalankan benda sialan ini. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama berada di tempat menyebalkan seperti sekarang," perintah Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan amplop berwarna cokelat tebal dari dalam mantel hitamnya.

"Jangan memerintahku, Kakuzu. Hanya Jashin-_sama_ yang boleh memerintahku," kata Hidan yang membuat Kakuzu segera mengeram pelan. Di-_starter_-nya mobil sedan hitam tersebut dan segera menjalankannya; meninggalkan bekas pelabuhan yang terbengkalai itu di belakang mereka. Sesekali iris mata ungu tua itu melirik ke arah Kakuzu yang terlihat sedang membuka amplop tebal di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Hidan ketika Kakuzu mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Sekilas ia melihat beberapa lembar foto yang tertumpuk menjadi satu di dalam sebuah plastik bening beserta beberapa lembar kertas-kertas entah apa isinya.

Kakuzu mengeluarkan foto-foto dari dalam plastik kemudian mengamatinya satu per satu. Ia sempat mengernyit melihat gambar-gambar tersebut. Dirogohnya saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dari dalam sana. Tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah benda mungil itu, Kakuzu segera menekan _speed dial_ ponselnya. Tidak sampai tiga kali nada tunggu, seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kalian mendapatkan sesuatu?"_ tanya seorang wanita di seberang telepon. Tanpa ditanyapun ia sudah tahu kalau wanita itu adalah Konan. Wanita itu memang mempunyai peran sebagai perantara dari segala hasil pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Kami menemukan Zetsu," kata Kakuzu memulai pembicaraan. Tidak ia pedulikan gerutuan Hidan yang ingin tahu apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

Kakuzu terdiam sejenak. Disodorkannya lembaran foto yang ia dapat dari menyuap salah satu polisi Iwa kepada Hidan. "Buruk kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu. Seorang gelandangan menemukan mayat Zetsu di dekat tempat persembunyiannya. Satu luka tusuk tepat pada jantung dan dua luka tembak pada kepala. Tidak heran kalau ia tidak selamat."

"_Ada lagi?"_

Pria bermata hijau tanpa pupil tersebut segera memeriksa kertas-kertas di depannya. Kedua matanya menyusuri baris demi baris keterangan yang tercetak rapi pada kertas putih itu.

"Tidak ada," kata Kakuzu pada akhirnya. "Keterangan yang kudapat hanya mengenai data forensik. Tidak ada yang penting tapi akan kukirimkan salinannya segera. Hanya itu yang bisa kami laporkan sekarang."

"_Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi dari kota itu. Minato-_san_ menunggu kalian di Konoha,"_ kata Konan lagi. _"Dan mengenai biaya yang kaupakai untuk menyuap polisi Iwa, Minato-_san_ akan segera menggantinya."_

Kakuzu menyeringai kecil di balik masker yang menutup separuh wajahnya ketika Konan memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Diliriknya Hidan yang masih berkutat dengan kemudi mobilnya. Berbisnis dengan orang seperti Namikaze Minato memang menyenangkan, pikir pria itu sembali memasukkan kembali hasil pekerjaannya ke dalam amplop cokelat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi?" tanya Hidan. Jemari tangannya terlihat mengetuk kemudi mobil dengan sedikit kesal. Ia kesal karena hari ini ia tidak bisa menjalankan aksi sedikitpun. Yah, salahkanlah dirinya sendiri yang menjadi buronan polisi akibat kejahatannya membunuh beberapa orang di beberapa kota dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam Daftar Pencarian Orang di seluruh Negara Hi dan negara lain. Beruntung baginya karena selama ini ia sangat licin dan berhasil melarikan diri sampai akhirnya Minato menemukannya kemudian menawarkan pekerjaan dengan imbalan uang serta daftar-daftar orang yang bisa ia bunuh tanpa takut polisi akan menangkapnya.

"...Konoha. Minato meminta kita untuk ke sana," kata Kakuzu yang memecahkan lamunan pria berambut perak tersebut. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kota yang dimaksud.

* * *

_**Kediaman Namikaze.**_

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang di salah satu paviliun rumahnya. Sepasang iris biru cerahnya menatap kosong ke arah kolam ikan yang saat ini memantulkan cahaya jingga kemerahan akibat sinar matahari sore. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang sampai akhirnya ia mengacak rambutnya hanya karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Walau pada awalnya ia mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mau tahu atau peduli tentang Uzushio, Akatsuki, serta kematian Ibunya, sekarang sepertinya ia tidak bisa berkata seperti itu lagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan pikirannya berubah.

Ia takut. Sangat takut ketika membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya karena masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka terlibat dalam semua ini. Bagaimanapun juga, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini kalau saja dua tahun yang lalu dirinyalah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Bukan Ibunya.

Andai saja dua tahun yang lalu ia yang tergeletak di atas aspal dan bukanlah Ibunya, pasti saat ini kedua orangtuanya masih bersama. Andaikan saja dirinya tidak pernah terlahir di dunia, mungkin saja semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto tertawa sinis memikirkan hal itu. Ia terlalu naif ketika membayangkan hal tersebut. Hidup tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia tahu hal itu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi tidak bisa ia rubah. Ia hanya bisa menerima semua yang terjadi sekarang.

Tapi mengapa terasa begitu sulit?

Lamunan pemuda pirang itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku dan menemukan ponsel miliknya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat _LCD_ ponselnya ada nomor yang tidak ia kenal menghubunginya.

"Halo," sapa Naruto kepada siapa pun penelepon tersebut.

"_Halo, Naruto-_sama_. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"_ kata suara di seberang telepon.

"Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"_Tidak. Anda tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi aku tahu siapa Anda,"_ katanya lagi.

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan apa maumu?"

Naruto mendengar suara kekeh pelan yang dikeluarkan sang penelepon. Ia berniat untuk menutup teleponnya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Kedua irisnya membulat tidak percaya ketika otaknya memproses dua kalimat yang dikatakan orang itu.

"_Jangan terburu-buru, Naruto-_sama_. Apa Anda tidak ingin tahu siapa yang berada di balik kematian Ibu Anda?"_

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Review or constructive critisms, my friends! **


	15. Chapter 15: Trap

**Author's note: **saya bukan ahli igo atau pun shogi dan juga saya tidak punya bakat dalam hacking atau cracking sehingga kalau ada kesalahan dalam chapter ini, tolong diberitahu sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya. At least, thanks a lot for reviews and enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. He own everything!

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Warning:** AU, Boy x Boy, a bit violence, OOC, typo, unbeta-ed, minor chara death again. **If you Don't Like, please Don't Read it!**

* * *

**Your Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 15: Trap**

* * *

"Aish~ aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu kalah darimu, Shikamaru-_kun_."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya sejenak ke arah pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dan kemudian mendecak pelan. "Merepotkan," katanya sambil memijat bagian belakang lehernya. Jangan salahkan ia bersikap demikian mengingat sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk bersila sambil terus menerus menatap papan _igo_ di hadapannya.

"Anda seharusnya belajar lebih banyak sebelum menantangku, Azuma-_san_," kata pemuda dengan model rambut mirip nanas tersebut sambil menatap bosan ke arah seorang Azuma Sarutobi yang saat ini terlihat sedang sibuk dengan rokok di mulutnya.

"Hmm... asal kau tahu, Shikamaru-_kun_," kata Azuma, "aku sudah cukup belajar bermain _igo_ sebelum ini. Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku akan menantangmu bermain kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini? Sama saja artinya aku masuk ke dalam mulut harimau dengan kehendakku sendiri."

"Merepotkan."

Azuma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat pemuda di depannya. Siapa yang pernah menyangka, di balik sosok pemalas yang selalu diperlihatkan pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut, tersimpan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata? Bahkan menurut dirinya sendiri, seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah sosok pemuda yang boleh dikatakan masuk ke dalam kategori jenius.

"_Well_, aku akui aku kalah darimu," kata Azuma lagi yang kini menghisap dalam-dalam sebatang rokok di mulutnya dan kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Sesuai kesepakatan, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Sepasang manik hitam pemuda itu beralih ke arah biji-biji _igo_ yang tertata di atas papan permainan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil sebuah biji _igo_ dan memain-mainkannya di tangannya.

"...Apa yang saat ini _Tou-san_ selidiki?" kata pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar sengaja menjebakku. Bukan begitu?" Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, aku tepati janjiku. Ayahmu sedang menyelidiki beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di luar kota. Beliau sedang sibuk untuk mencari siapa pelakunya. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Uzumaki Mito? Ayahmu sedang menyelidiki kematian wanita itu. Walau pihak keluarga korban sama sekali tidak terlalu mengambil pusing kematian Mito dan meminta Kepolisian menutup kasus ini, Ayahmu bersikeras untuk menyelidikinya."

"Dan bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kami masih menyelidiki hal itu," kata Azuma lagi. "Polisi sudah mulai bergerak dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan dunia bawah."

Shikamaru terdiam cukup lama. Dalam diam, ia mulai memunguti satu per satu biji _igo_ berwarna putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk di samping papan tersebut. Ia juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika mendapati pria di hadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Seberapa banyak yang sudah polisi ketahui?" tanya pemuda Nara tersebut. Diletakkannya sebuah biji _igo_ tepat di sisi kanan papan permainan. Kedua matanya kemudian terfokus ke arah sebuah biji _igo_ berwarna hitam yang diletakkan tepat di samping kiri biji yang baru saja ia letakkan.

"Dari beberapa informasi yang kami peroleh, ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi di dunia bawah. Harusnya hal ini bukan menjadi tanggungjawab kami mengingat polisi hanya mengurusi hal-hal di dunia atas. Tapi..." Azuma terdiam sejenak sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya, "...belakangan ini ada pergerakan kecil dari dunia bawah yang sepertinya mulai keluar dari batas sehingga mau tidak mau kami harus bergerak. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Anda mau melanggar kesepakatan, Azuma-_san_?" katanya. "Saat ini Anda kalah dariku sehingga Anda sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk bertanya kepadaku. Kalau mau mengorek informasi dariku, kalahkan dulu aku dalam ronde kali ini."

Azuma mendecak. Ia sudah menduga kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu akan menjawab seperti barusan. Kalau saja atasannya tidak menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak akan mau datang ke tempat tinggal pemuda Nara tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menantang pemuda itu bermain _igo _dan bukannya _shogi_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ia sudah yakin kalau kali ini ia akan menang dan kalau mujur, ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Sayang, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak padanya. Walau sudah menantang Shikamaru bermain _igo_, ia tetap saja kalah. Dan seperti kesepakatan mereka yang biasanya, ia harus mau memberikan informasi apa yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu.

"...Jadi polisi sudah bergerak untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi," gumam Shikamaru. Ia menghiraukan begitu saja tatapan penuh tanya dari Azuma. "Apa Anda tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi terhadap sepasang suami-istri bermarga Uchiha yang terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu?"

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu?" Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun tentang hal itu. Saat itu pun aku masih menjalani pelatihan sebagai seorang polisi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke arah papan _igo_ di hadapannya. Diamatinya sebentar biji-biji _igo_ di hadapannya kemudian meletakkan sebuah biji berwarna putih tepat di samping biji milik Azuma. "Anda kalah lagi, Azuma-_san_."

Azuma mengerang pelan sembari mematikan puntung rokoknya. "Sial! Sampai kapan aku harus kalah darimu? Kalau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mendapat informasi yang kubutuhkan."

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. "Anda harusnya belajar lebih baik lagi, Azuma-_san_."

"Kau benar-benar berani berkata seperti itu?" tanya Azuma dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Kau pikir dari siapa kau bisa ahli bermain _shogi_ kalau bukan dariku?"

"Yah, harus kuakui kalau aku berhutang dalam hal ini dan akan kubayar. Katakan padaku, apa yang ingin Anda ketahui?"

Selama beberapa saat, Azuma menatap tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Tapi saat melihat wajah bosan Shikamaru, ia tahu kalau ia tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum pemuda itu berubah pikiran.

"Katakan padaku," kata Azuma, "apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Kami sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apa pun. Entah mengapa, tindak kriminal meningkat dari sebelumnya. Obat-obatan terlarang begitu mudah ditemukan di dunia atas seolah-olah sama sekali tidak ada yang mengawasi semua itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Azuma-_san_," kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Kalau saja saat ini ibunya sedang tidak berada di rumah, tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak akan berani merokok di rumah walau saat ini ia berada di beranda. Ibunya akan dengan cepat mencium aroma tembakau tersebut dan ia sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk mendengarkan ceramah sepanjang satu jam lebih dari Ibunya. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Tidak ada."

Azuma mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun padaku?"

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu mengangguk. "Belum saatnya. Lagi pula ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian para penegak hukum. Bukankah lebih baik kalian mengurusi urusan kalian sendiri?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa kau pernah berpikir, kau itu adalah anak seorang Kepala Kepolisian. Orang yang punya kedudukan di kota ini. Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana Ayahmu kalau tahu anak laki-lakinya ternyata—kalau boleh kukatakan—ada hubungannya dengan dunia bawah?"

"Entahlah. Terkena serangan jantung?"

Lagi-lagi Azuma mendecak. "Selama aku mengenalmu, kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahukan mengapa kau mau terlibat dalam semua ini, Shikamaru."

Pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut terdiam cukup lama. "Karena orang yang berarti untukku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam dunia itu," ujarnya dengan nada pelan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit yang terlihat mendung.

* * *

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap layar komputer di depannya. Ia mendecak pelan ketika lagi-lagi _icon_ berwarna merah terpampang di layar tersebut. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia meraih _keyboard_ komputernya dan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan layar di depannya. Ia kembali mendecak ketika lagi-lagi usaha yang sejak satu setengah jam terakhir ia lakukan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil padahal saat ini ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyandarkan diri sejenak. Ia tahu kalau terus seperti ini, ia hanya akan menghancurkan komputer di depannya karena tidak juga berhasil menyusup ke dalam _database_ yang ia inginkan.

Ia memerlukan cara yang lain agar usahanya berhasil.

"Kalian salah kalau mencoba menghentikanku," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Sekilas, seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika ia kembali berkutat dengan _keyboard_ di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali mengetik rangkaian angka-angka dengan matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya terpaku pada layar komputer. Dalam diam, ia mulai mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menyusup ke dalam tempat penyimpanan data milik Kepolisian Konoha.

_Well_, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melakukan _hacking_ atau _cracking_ tanpa seorang pun yang bisa melacak keberadaannya. Ia sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sewaktu masih tinggal di Otō. Hanya saja, ia melakukan tindakan yang masuk ke dalam _cyber crime_ itu dalam jangkauan yang kecil dan tidak sampai menimbulkan kekacauan yang besar. Ia hanya pernah mencoba masuk ke dalam sistem data sekolahnya yang dulu untuk melihat-lihat data para siswa di sana. Ia juga sempat menyusup ke dalam sistem keamanan sebuah universitas dan membuat _server_ universitas tersebut tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik karena kelebihan muatan, serta beberapa kenakalan lainnya.

Alasannya? Ia hanya merasa bosan. Hanya itu.

Itachi sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kegiatan kecil yang ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya pria itu tahu ketika Minato menyuruhnya untuk menyusup dan mengacaukan sistem keamanan milik Uzushio. Sejak saat itu, kakak laki-lakinya memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi.

Sasuke mengerang memikirkan kata-kata Itachi. Walau ia sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi, saat ini ia harus melanggar janjinya. Salahkanlah Itaci sendiri yang tidak pernah mau memberitahu apa yang harusnya ia ketahui sehingga sekarang, ia mencoba mencari tahu sendiri dengan resiko dirinya harus membobol pusat data milik Kepolisian Konoha dan bila perlu ia akan mencari ke seluruh bank data yang ada.

Gerakan lincah jemari tangan Sasuke terhenti ketika dirinya melihat deretan angka-angka dalam bentuk algoritma di depannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol '_enter_'. Detik berikutnya, ia menyeringai ketika perlahan-lahan layar tersebut menampilkan logo milik Kepolisian Konoha. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan _password_ dan...

**Access Granted**

..._bingo!_

Data-data seluruh penyelidikan polisi, daftar-daftar para kriminal serta informasi milik Kepolisian sudah berada di tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian meneliti satu per satu _folder-folder_ yang terpampang dalam komputernya. Tanpa menunggu waktu dan membuat dirinya ketahuan, ia segera mengkopi seluruh data tersebut dan kemudian meninggalkan _database_ milik Kepolisian itu setelah sebelumnya menghapus seluruh jejak yang bisa membuat orang-orang itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Mereka bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja mengintip data penting yang mereka miliki.

Dalam diam, ia mulai membuka satu per satu _folder_ yang ia miliki. Ia memijat pelan bagian belakang lehernya ketika tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Semua data yang baru saja ia baca hanya berisi penyelidikan polisi yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia cari. Ia juga sempat menemukan beberapa daftar buronan polisi serta hal-hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting. Ia hampir saja menduga kalau apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanya sia-sia saja ketika matanya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah sebuah _folder_ yang sama sekali berbeda.

Jika _folder-folder_ yang sejak tadi ia baca selalu diberi nama sesuai dengan bulan dan tahun untuk data-data berupa penyelidikan, _folder_ yang satu ini diberi nama yang berbeda.

'_Underworld—dunia bawah.'_

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke pun membukanya.

.

.

Itachi menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sepasang iris sekelam malamnya terpaku ke arah layar laptop di depannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat apa yang baru saja sebuah tampilan di layar benda itu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, _Otouto_?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan adik laki-lakinya. Dalam diam, ia memejamkan matanya; mencoba mengatur amarah yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan nekat berbuat seperti ini.

Membahayakan diri menyusup ke dalam tempat yang seharusnya tidak Sasuke masuki.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sasuke? Itachi tidak henti-hentinya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk melibatkan diri pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia campuri.

Sejak konfrontasi dengan Uzushio untuk membawa Naruto pulang, ia yang baru tahu kalau adik laki-lakinya ternyata adalah seorang _hacker_, Itachi pun tidak tinggal diam. Tanpa sepegetahuan Sasuke, ia menanamkan sebuah _chip_ di komputer milik adiknya tersebut yang memungkinkan ia untuk tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke. _Chip_ yang ia dapatkan dari Konan tersebut berfungsi untuk mencatat berbagai macam data yang keluar masuk ke dalam komputer di mana _chip_ itu ditanamkan dan kemudian melaporkannya melalui _e-mail_. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya ingin agar Sasuke tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh walau tentu saja apa yang ia lakukan melanggar privasi adiknya.

Dan sekarang apa yang ia cemaskan terjadi. Sasuke telah bertindak bodoh dengan mencuri data dari pihak Kepolisian.

Walaupun demikian, harus ia akui apa yang Sasuke lakukan merupakan suatu hal yang hebat. Menyusup dan kemudian mencuri informasi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun merupakan hal yang mengagumkan untuk ukuran anti sosial semacam Sasuke. Sampai sekarang pun Itachi tidak tahu dari mana Sasuke belajar tentang semua itu.

"Kalau seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja di dekatnya. Foto yang berisi sosok keluarganya yang diambil beberapa bulan sebelum kematian kedua orangtuanya. Ia pun meraih foto tersebut dan kemudian menggengamnya erat.

Senyum samar terpatri di wajah pria itu ketika mengingat hari-hari yang ia dan keluarganya lalui. Begitu tenang dan sama sekali berbeda dari hari-harinya yang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau di balik hari-hari penuh senyum yang keluarganya lalui, ayahnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang kelam.

Terlibat dalam sebuah organisasi gelap sampai akhirnya membuat maut menyemputnya karena apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Itachi meletakkan figura yang berisi foto keluarganya dalam keadaan terbalik. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak ke arah sebuah laci di meja kerja tersebut dan membukanya. Diambilnya sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang dulu adalah milik ayahnya. Buku yang membuatnya tahu apa yang menjadi rahasia seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

...

'_**12 September 1998**_

_Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hashirama berbuat seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia diam saja ketika organisasi bersikap melenceng seperti ini?'_

'_**15 September 1998**_

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran 'orang itu'. ia bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah pimpinan Uzushio. Bukankah seharusnya ia menerima apa yang diputuskan?'_

'_**29 September 1998**_

_Hashirama menyuruhku untuk menghentikan proyek yang sedang kutangani. Aku menyetujuinya.'_

'_**5 Oktober 1998**_

_Wanita itu mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau aku harus meneruskan proyek yang sempat tertunda. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau Hashirama merubah keputusannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sudah jelas-jelas rencana itu sangat mustahil tapi mengapa mereka masih berkeras?'_

_...  
_

Itachi menyusuri satu per satu tulisan-tulisan yang sangat ia kenali sebagai tulisan ayahnya. Sejak tidak sengaja menemukan jurnal ayahnya di antara tumpukan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai di gudang, ia tidak henti-hentinya membaca tulisan ayahnya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan ayahnya. Kembali, Itachi memfokuskan dirinya pada halaman-halaman kertas yang menguning tersebut.

...

'_**1 Desember 1998**_

_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan organisasi ini tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Satu hal yang pasti, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk.'_

'_**19 Desember 1998**_

_Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Hashirama dan Mito berdebat mengenai proyek itu. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hashirama, wanita itu melakukan penyelundupan senjata ke organisasi lain. Aku juga menemukan beberapa hal yang mencurigakan dari beberapa transaksi yang dilakukan organisasi belakangan ini.'_

'_**2 Januari 1999**_

_Proyek gagal. Seberapa kali pun aku mencoba, hasilnya sama saja namun wanita itu tetap berkeras untuk melanjutkannya.'_

'_**31 Januari 1999**_

_Akhirnya proyek itu benar-benar dihentikan. Dana untuk proyek itu sudah dibekukan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.'_

'_**25 April 1999**_

_Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi. Sudah cukup lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti apa yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana dengan nasib keluargaku kalau aku terus menerus terlibat dalam hal seperti ini?'_

_...  
_

Suara kertas yang dibalik menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan tersebut. Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan buku di tangannya, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk kembali meletakkan buku tersebut pada tempatnya dan kemudian mengunci laci meja kerja yang dulunya adalah milik ayahnya.

Setelah ia membaca seluruh isi jurnal ayahnya, Itachi mulai menyelidiki kematian kedua orangtuanya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berulang kali ia mencari ke sana-sini tentang petunjuk itu namun tidak ada satu pun yang ia dapat sampai pada akhirnya, entah mengapa, Minato mendatanginya dan mengatakan kalau pria itu akan membantu menyelidiki asalkan ia mau bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Ia tahu, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

* * *

Naruto tahu, orang pasti akan menganggapnya benar-benar ingin mati ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima undangan dari penelepon yang menghubunginya kemarin sore. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang telah menghubunginya kemarin. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya orang itu inginkan dengan menyuruhnya datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Datang ke sebuah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai di pinggiran kota seperti ini. Sendirian dan tanpa menghubungi siapa pun sebelumnya.

Ia memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"...Aku sudah berada di sini. Sudah terlambat untuk kembali pulang," katanya pada diri sendiri sambil menatap ke arah bangunan di depannya. Dirabanya bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk memastikan apakah _Barreta_ yang ia curi dari ruang kerja ayahnya masih berada di sana. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati gudang tersebut.

Saat ini bukan saatnya ia untuk mundur. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena jujur saja, semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya muak.

Ia muak dengan semua yang terjadi. Uzushio, kematian Mito, kematian kedua orangtua Sasuke serta ayahnya yang mulai terlibat ke dalam Uzushio. Ia muak dengan semuanya.

Langit-langit yang tinggi dengan beberapa bagiannya yang sudah berlubang karena dimakan rayap adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika memasuki gudang tersebut. Naruto pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya ketika mendengar suara gemerisik pelan. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari kalau suara yang ia dengar barusan berasal dari gesekan daun-daun akibat angin di luar sana.

"...Anda datang lebih cepat dari yang kami duga, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan diri ke arah asal suara. Kedua irisnya sedikit melebar ketika seorang gadis muncul di balik bayang-bayang tembok gudang tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sana. Ia hanya tahu kalau siapa pun gadis itu, ia harus menjauhinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada gadis itu. Ia mengamati gadis dengan tampilan a la gadis Cina tersebut berjalan ke sebuah kontaider kecil dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Naruto tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedetik pun walau gadis itu tidak terlihat membawa senjata api atau semacamnya.

"Siapa aku bukanlah hal penting untuk Anda, Naruto-_sama_," gadis bercepol dua itu berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sepasang iris mata gelapnya menatap lekat ke arah Naruto; mengamati pemuda yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Yang penting adalah untuk apa aku di sini."

"Bukankah kau yang sudah menghubungiku kemarin?" Naruto bertanya dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau menghubungiku untuk memberiku informasi?"

"_Well_, rencananya memang seperti itu, Naruto. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau Anda benar-benar datang sehingga sekarang rencananya berubah. Sejujurnya, harus kukatakan kalau rencana awalnya adalah memancingmu ke tempat ini."

Naruto menatap tidak mengerti ke arah gadis di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia terkejut ketika melihat senyum lebar di wajah gadis itu. Kedua bola matanya melebar ketika melihat tangan gadis berambut gelap tersebut bergerak dan menyingkap sedikit gaun khas Cina yang dipakainya sehingga memperlihatkan sebuah tempat pistol yang melilit paha gadis itu. Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika sebuah moncong senjata api mengarah tepat ke arahnya.

"Sayangnya, tujuanku sebenarnya menyuruh Anda datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk melenyapkan Anda. Anda merupakan batu sandungan dalam rencana kami dan sudah tugasku untuk melenyapkan batu sandungan itu, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari di mana posisinya saat ini. Ia memang benar-benar sudah gila karena mau-maunya datang ke tempat ini tanpa memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi sehingga akhirnya ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan gegabahnya. Masuk ke dalam jebakan yang mungkin saja akan membuat nyawanya melayang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari tempat sialan ini dalam keadaan hidup tentunya.

"Aku sedikit kecewa," kata gadis itu yang membuat Naruto menatap kembali ke arah gadis di hadapannya, "sebagai seorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pewaris Uzushio, Anda termasuk gegabah, Naruto-_sama_. Tidak kusangka hanya dengan kata-kata kalau aku tahu sesuatu tentang kematian Ibu Anda, Anda mau datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Kuakui kalau Anda sangat berani."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu?"

Gadis berambut gelap tersebut mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga. Secara garis besar aku tahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Ibu Anda karena... akulah yang yang melakukannya."

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika mendengar kata-kata dari sosok gadis tersebut. Di saat seharusnya ia mengarahnya pistolnya ke arah orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa ibunya, ia diam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kedua iris matanya terpaku ke arah gadis yang baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinyalah yang telah membunuh ibunya.

"Anda pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan hal itu, bukan?" tanya gadis itu namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya. "Berhubung Anda akan segera berakhir di tempat ini, tidak ada salahnya aku mengatakannya.

"Awalnya, aku diperintahkan untuk menghabisi nyawa Anda sendiri. Anda merupakan bom yang kapan saja bisa mengacaukan rencana yang sudah kami susun sedemikan rupa oleh sebab itu, kami harus segera melenyapkan Anda. Rencananya sederhana saja, aku hanya harus menabrak Anda dan membuat seolah-olah Anda mengalami tabrak lari. Kami tidak mungkin membunuh Anda dengan senjata api atau hal semacam itu. Kami tahu kalau hal tersebut sama saja akan mengundang kecurigaan."

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sambil memainkan _revolver_ berwarna hitam di tangannya. "Sayang, rencana yang sudah kusiapkan gagal begitu saja saat ibu Anda memilih untuk mengggantikan nyawa Anda dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kushina sepertinya sangat menyayangi Anda, Naruto-_sama_."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggeretakkan giginya ketika mendengar penuturan gadis di hadapannya. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya belakangan ini memang benar. Ibunya meninggal karena menolongnya.

"Siapa yang sudah memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku?" Naruto mendesis pelan sambil menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut gelap tersebut. Sambil mengamati sosok di hadapannya, tangan Naruto bergerak ke arah punggungnya; berniat untuk mengambil senjatanya. Sayang, sebelum ia bisa meraih benda di belakang tubuhnya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Jangan berani bergerak sedikit pun atau aku akan menembak kepalamu."

Naruto langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua tangannya seketika terjuntai di kedua sisinya. Tidak pernah ia merasa semarah ini kepada seseorang. Ia bertekad kalau akan memberi pelajaran kepada sosok yang telah merenggut Kushina dari sisinya. Apa pun harus ia lakukan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau diperintahkan untuk membunuhku. Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"_Ma_~ jangan harap aku akan memberitahu Anda, Naruto-_sama_," kata gadis itu sambil menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya ke kanan dan kiri. Naruto mendecak ketika mendengar tawa terkikik gadis itu. "Toh kalaupun aku memberitahu Anda, sama sekali tidak akan ada artinya. Anda akan segera berakhir di tempat ini."

Naruto hanya menatap datar ketika melihat gadis itu mulai menarik pelatuk _revolver_-nya dan menyebabkan suara letusan senjata api tersebut menggema di seluruh penjuru gudang.

.

.

**TRAKK!**

Minato mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar suara yang asing baginya. Pria berambt pirang cerah tersebut mendongakkan kepala dari dokumen perusahaan yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ia mendesah panjang ketika menyadari figura yang selalu berdiri di meja kerjanya kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai berlapis merah di dekat ujung kaki meja. Minato pun segera meraih benda tersebut dan melihat apakah figura yang berisi foto dirinya serta Kushina dan Naruto rusak atau tidak.

Ia terpaku ketika melihat sebuah retakan kecil di ujung figura kaca tersebut.

* * *

Tenten membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya masih berdiri tegak. Ia bisa melihat sebuah lubang yang baru saja terbentuk tepat di sebuah tiang di belakang sosok itu. Sejak dirinya bekerja di dunia hitam, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berhasil menghindar dari tembakannya. Ya, kecuali saat ini tentunya.

"...Kau tahu," gadis berambut gelap bercepol tersebut mengedipkan matanya sekali ketika mendengar pemuda itu berbicara, "kecepatan peluru dari sebuah senapan adalah 1000 meter per detik. Sedangkan sebuah pistol atau _revolver_ adalah sepertiganya. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah pernah belajar bagaimana menghindari peluru dari senapan. Bukan hal sulit bagiku untuk menghindari peluru dari senjata api milikmu."

"Tidak mung—"

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika ia merasakan nyeri di bahu kanannya. Ia bukanlah orang dengan ingatan pendek sehingga bisa melupakan bagaimana perihnya ketika sebuah timah panas menembus kulitnya. Seketika itu juga ia langsung meringis pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit pada bahunya. Berusaha menghiraukan rasa sakit tersebut, gadis keturunan Cina itu segera melompat dari kontainer yang sejak tadi didudukinya dari bersembunyi di balik kotak besi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau akan membunuhku?"

Tenten mengumpat pelan sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah yang merembes di serat kain sutra yang ia pakai. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah tempat di mana pemuda pirang tersebut berdiri namun segera menyembunyikan kembali tubuhnya tepat pada waktunya ketika sebuah peluru mengarah ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau pemuda pirang yang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus Uzushio tersebut bisa menghindar darinya untuk yang kedua kali.

Dua kali seorang Uzumaki Naruto lolos dari tangannya. Entah Dewi Keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada pemuda pirang itu ataukah Dewa Kematian yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kematiannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu kalau kali ini ia gagal menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu, ia akan mendapat 'hadiah' yang setimpal.

Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Tenten mengeratkan pegangan pada _revolver_ kesayangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum pada akhirnya ia meloncat ke arah samping dan menarik pelatuk senjatanya sebanyak tiga kali; mengarahkan tepat ke arah di mana pemuda pirang itu berdiri. Ia hampir mengira kalau salah satu peluru miliknya berhasil mengenai paling tidak satu bagian tubuh Naruto dan menyebabkan pergerakan pemuda itu terhenti.

Tapi, untuk yang kedua kalinya kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat kondisi sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Ia hanya menemukan ruang kosong di tempat tersebut. Dengan cepat, Tenten mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi dariku, Bocah!" seru gadis itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke seluruh penjuru gudang tersebut. "Keluarlah! Kita akhiri petak umpet tidak berguna ini!"

Lagi-lagi, Tenten mendengar suara letusan menggema di gudang tersebut. Ia tahu kalau letusan itu bukan berasal dari _revolver_ miliknya ketika ia merasakan kembali perih di tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini bukan berasal dari bahunya. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah di mana rasa perih itu berasal. Ia langsung berlutut di atas lantai yang penuh debu setelah melihat noda merah pekat di tangannya dengan _revolver_-nya yang sudah terjatuh lebih dulu di dekat kakinya.

Sebuah peluru baru saja menembus perut gadis itu.

"...Aku sudah bertekat akan memberi pelajaran kepada siapa pun yang sudah merenggut _Kaa-san_ dari keluargaku," Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut muncul dari balik kotak kayu tidak jauh darinya. "Tapi kalau kau mau mengatakan siapa yang sudah memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku, aku akan berbaik hati untuk melepaskanmu. Cukup kau katakan saja sebuah nama, maka kau akan kulepaskan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten terpaku. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada orang yang selamat dari genggamannya. Siapa pun orang itu, nyawanya akan melayang kalau sudah masuk ke dalam daftar korbannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau suatu saat nyawanya sendirilah yang berada di dalam genggaman orang lain apalagi orang itu bahkan masih berumur belasan tahun.

Ironis sekali.

"Kau hanya akan semakin mendekati kematian kalau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona," kata pemuda itu.

Tenten menggeleng pelan. "Jangan harap aku mau mengatakan apa pun kepadamu," desisnya. Ia berniat untuk meraih senjata miliknya sebelum sebuah letusan kembali terdengar. Ia berteriak ketika merasakan sebuah peluru bersarang di tangan kanannya. Ia pun menatap murka ke arah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang memerintahkanmu sebelum kau mati di tempat ini."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Sepasang iris mata safirnya terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya. Ia sendiri sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tahu kalau saat ini dirinya bukanlah Naruto yang biasanya. Saat ini dirinya adalah seseorang yang berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri dari orang-orang yang menginginkan nyawanya.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak... tidak peduli kalau aku mati di tempat ini. Aku... aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apa pun kepadamu."

Naruto mendecak pelan atas kekeraskepalaan gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu kalau peluru dari pistol miliknya tadi sudah mengenai gadis di hadapannya. Paling tidak peluru itu sudah bersarang di ginjal atau lambung gadis itu. Kalau tidak cepat ditangani, gadis itu bisa mati.

Namun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah mengajukan tawaran yang ditolak tegas oleh gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu," bisik Naruto sambil memungut _revolver_ hitam di dekat kakinya. Tanpa mempedulikan lagi bagaimana nasib orang yang berniat membunuhnya, ia pun berlalu; meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Tenten meringis pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang dingin setelah kepergian Naruto. Ia hanya menatap hampa ke arah pintu keluar di mana sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu menghilang. Harus ia akui kalau ia cukup beruntung pemuda itu tidak menghabisinya di tempat ini.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau pemuda yang baru berumur enam belas tahun itu bisa memojokkannya seperti ini dan membuat tiga buah peluru bersarang di tubuhnya.

Dalam diam, gadis itu mengakui kehebatan Naruto.

"_Well_, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke tempat itu lagi setelah ini," desahnya pelan sambil menekan permukaan kulit di mana peluru bersaran di perutnya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin selamat dari sini."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar dengan hal itu, Tenten."

Gadis itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara barusan. Raut horor terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu ketika menyadari siapa yang saat ini muncul dari balik sebuah lubang besar di salah satu tembok bangunan tersebut. Ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya kali ini mengingat dua tahun lalu ia gagal melakukan tugasnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu kalau yang mengawasinya adalah orang itu.

Tenten tahu kalau hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi kegagalanmu kali ini?"

Tenten terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu hal itu... Sai," katanya kepada sosok pria yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya adalah sebuah senyum mengerikan di wajah pria itu.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Masih bersediakah untuk meninggalkan review atau concrit untuk fanfic ini? **#puppyeyes**


End file.
